<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl by True_Anime_Lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396259">Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover'>True_Anime_Lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sextra Terrestrials [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Cervix Penetration, Egg Laying, F/F, Gen, Lolicon, Rape, Tentacles, Underage Masturbation, Watersports, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1: A young girl discovers an unusual ability... She can lay eggs! But that's not all she discovers about herself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sextra Terrestrials [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first 'season' of 5 of one of my older, long running series I started waaaay back in 08 that I've decided to finally start posting here. There's plenty of content incoming with different characters staring in later seasons (New MC's) and older ones returning or becoming side characters, but for now, I hope you enjoy the beginning of this 12 year old series that started as simply an Egg-laying, Loli fetish fic that has unexpectedly grown more than I ever thought it would with me even making characters sheet/bios and 'lore' about the different races and superpowers that show up in the future, which will be included as well in the future for optional reading. The series starts on Earth but doesn't stay there.<br/>I admit it's quite rough in the beginning though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young girl, no older than fourteen or fifteen, walks through her school’s many hallways to her class. A large number of students also occupied the hall, there was still about 7 minutes left before classes started. As she walked the walls, her short blonde hair bouncing with each step, her loose yellow T- shirt and blue pleated skirt fluttering in the small breeze of her walk, many students, both boys and girl’s greeted her with smiles and frequent ‘Hi’s’ and ‘Hey’s’.</p>
<p>There was no doubt about it, this girl was popular, very popular, however, her popularity wasn’t by any normal means; She was not the prettiest girl, if it was looks people wanted, there were many other girl’s who would better fit that category, she didn’t, ‘get around’, as many girls her age had done, she was still pure in that regard, technically anyway; Height? Maybe, her growing seemed to slow to a halt, it was quite possible she was the shortest girl in school, most people like smaller girls.</p>
<p>Smiling and blushing from the greetings, she walks into her homeroom, where she was meet with a few more hello’s and hi’s from the few classmates that also decided to wait in the room for class to start. She headed to her seat, placed her backpack to the right of her desk and sat down, with a barely audible squish…</p>
<p>This girl was popular for one reason, one reason that caused her to go from invisible in the sea of students, to the most popular girl in school, even after a years time…</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Hi! My name is Sara Forbes. I’m a fourteen year old girl who lives in Los Angeles, California. My friends nicknamed me Sakura though cause I love cherry blossoms, It was weird to me at first being an American and having a Japanese nickname, but I’ve gotten used to it. You probably think I have tons of friends huh, judging by all the attention I got walking down the hall and walking into me homeroom. Truth is, Although I’m insanely and embarrassingly popular, I don’t have nearly that many friends. Many of the friends I have were my friends before my change which thrusted me into my popularity. By now your probably eager to learn why I’m so popular huh? Ok then, I’ll come clean…”</p>
<p>“I can lay eggs. Don’t laugh! It’s true! It’s been a year, so I’ve become used to it now. But I know what your thinking; a girl that can produce regular eggs, so what? Why would that make me popular, right? But my eggs aren’t your regular, run of the mill eggs, their worth money! Lot’s and lot’s of money! What comes out of me is more like egg-shaped jewels! Sometimes the eggs are one solid material, like gold or silver, but many times, their decorated in various other diamonds and rubies. My eggs vary in sizes too, usually their about the size of normal eggs, those are pretty easy to pass and often times are more than one at a time, but I’ve produced eggs the size of large pears before and those are a bit more difficult to get out; Hey, I’m a small girl, my vagina isn’t that big.”</p>
<p>“Thing is, when I first started to produce the eggs, the first time was a bloody and painful mess because I still had my hymen, but I was so freaked by it, I hurriedly cleaned myself, I was in the bathroom at the time, and left the one small egg I had produce on the floor and returned to my class, confused at what happened. After the event, I layed eggs a few more times, I was lucky enough to hide it from anyone, only leaving the eggs behind for some student to come across, but obviously, my secret got out, and the way it happened was very, very embarrassing, it was the first time I had produced a larger egg and it happened DURING class, everyone was alerted by my gasping and groaning. I tried to run away, but I couldn’t get very far, before the pain and pressure pinned me to the floor on my hands and knees, needless to say, the entire class was shocked as the weight of the egg pulled my panties from my waist and to the floor for all to see what I had produced and my most private of places.”</p>
<p>“Needless to say, a meeting followed soon after the public display and I was forced to explain what little I knew about the eggs. What followed after was a long string of embarrassing tests and exams. Which is where I learned that I had an abnormality in my uterus, for some reason, my ‘normal’ eggs, the ones that need sperm, had some kind of mutation that instead of coming out with a bunch of blood, would crystalize, then be forced out by my uterus then travel down my vagaina. There was only three other cases of my condition in the world, and there wasn’t even a name for it. There were two downsides of this condition though, but I only know one, my parents won’t tell me the other, the only downside I know of is that I’ll never be able to get pregnant, Not that much of downside though. I also learned the eggs I had been producing where VERY valuable, so valuable in fact that, both my mom and dad fainted on the spot at hearing just one of the eggs, I had produced more, estimated price.”</p>
<p>“By now, your probably tired of me simply talking with little detail about my various egg-laying. Although there are a few more small details I haven’t covered yet, buuuut, you probably have things to do huh? So, which story should I tell first? There’s so many… hmm… oh, I got it, why not start from the beginning? I could fill in the small details along the way…”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The school bell rung and as students rushed into the classroom, Sara, instead of getting out her stuff to prepare for the school day, had her head cradled in her arms on her desk sleeping, she may have been popular, but Sara was still somewhat of a slacker…</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>-A year ago-</p>
<p>-Bell ringing-</p>
<p>“Oh no! I’m late!” states Sara panicked as she rushed through the halls.</p>
<p>The thirteen year old Sara wore a navy blue T-shirt and matching skirt, her backpack slung over her left shoulder, bouncing up and down as she raced down the hallway, her comfortably worn sneakers making repeated thumping sounds on the tiled floor.</p>
<p>With a dramatic slide, Sara stopped at the open door of her homeroom, her breathing coming fast. The entire class, including the teacher had there eyes on her.</p>
<p>“That’s number two Ms. Forbes.” warns the teacher.</p>
<p>“I know, I’m sorry.” quickly replies Sara walking into the room and heading to her seat. “It won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ll believe that when we see it Ms. Forbes.” comments the teacher.</p>
<p>Sara sat down in her seat with a sigh before pulling out the necessary books from her backpack. Though, the young girl may as well had pulled a pillow from her backpack as just fifteen minutes later, her head rested on the open book, sleeping…</p>
<p>A bell ringing awakened the young girl with a start, quickly lifting her head off the open book but a sudden ripping sound brought her out of her drowsiness as she immediately knew what ripped.</p>
<p>“Not again…” she whines, raising her hands up to her face and peeling off the nearly completely rip page of her book.</p>
<p>“Your somethin’ else, ya know that?” can another girl’s voice to Sara’s right.</p>
<p>Another blonde, though her hair was considerably longer than Sara’s, she wore a rather snug yellow shirt, proudly revealing her start of chest development and form fitting jeans.</p>
<p>“Huh?” asks Sara looking to her friend, before noticing the students heading out of the room. “Oh no! I slept through class again!”</p>
<p>“Honestly…” comments the other girl shacking her head. “How does someone so lazy and forgetful manage to even pass, let along do it with a ‘B+’ average?”</p>
<p>“Why does this keep happening to me!?” whines Sara dropping her head back down to the open book.</p>
<p>“Why were you late to class ‘this’ time?” asks the friend, before sitting in the seat behind her, and beside Sara.</p>
<p>“Well part of the blame is yours Becki!” states Sara quickly raising her head looking at the other girl with mild anger, “Why didn’t you call me!?”</p>
<p>“It’s ‘my’ fault!?” asks Becki shocked. “You’re not supposed to be relying on me to call to wake you up, besides, I was running late, so I didn’t have time call. You should’ve had plenty of time anyway, something else must’ve happened.”</p>
<p>“Well I had a little stomach ache, I think, that’s what slowed me down.”</p>
<p>“You think? What do you mean you think you had a stomach ache, you ether did or didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Well, it didn’t really feel like a stomach ache, but it was in that area…” replies Sara placing her right hand on her abdomen, not her belly.</p>
<p>“Well what did it feel like? It was probably just gas, you should just let it out instead of holding it in all day.”</p>
<p>Sara blushed at her friends statement.</p>
<p>“It felt kinda like at cramp.”</p>
<p>“A cramp huh?”</p>
<p>A few moments after Becki’s comment, Sara gasps and leans forward.</p>
<p>“Ah! It’s happening again!”</p>
<p>“I bet it’s just gas.” states Becki smiling, “This is a sign from your body, telling you to let it out.”</p>
<p>Sara knew what ever behind the cramp in her abdomen wasn’t gas, it almost felt… solid, then a shift and Sara bolted upright with a gasp. “Something’s coming!” she commented and hurried out off her seat and rushed to the door.</p>
<p>“Just let it out Sara.” calls Becki giggling, “You’ll feel better.”</p>
<p>Sara rushed though the hallways, gaining puzzled looks by other students, as she felt a growing pain deep in her abdomen. It didn’t feel like poop, the location of the pain was wrong if that was the case; pee maybe? No what ever was deep inside her wasn’t in her bladder, no, not the bladder, but some other place inside her; and that place, whatever it was, was in pain, a foreign, alien pain.</p>
<p>Sara burst into the bathroom, shocking many of the young girls currently occupying it.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you ok?” asks one.</p>
<p>The girl’s had good reason to be concerned, from both her rush and her perceived illness, Sara was sweating heavily, groaning and panting with her hands pressed on her abdomen. Sara ignored the girls and rushed to the stalls, finding the very first one empty and entering it and quickly closing the door, locking it; before the sharpest pain yet hit her, causing her to cry out and drop to her knees.</p>
<p>Something was stretching within her, near her private place, her pussy, something was in there, and that something clearly wanted out. With this kind of pain, Sara quickly decided not to fight it, what ever was in her, was being pushed out by her body.</p>
<p>Swallowing once, Sara submitted to her body with a sigh, forcing herself to relax despite the pain.</p>
<p>Then, something surprising happened, When Sara stopped resisting, the pain nearly immediately stopped, she could still feel a stretching deep within her, but it came with no pain, although it was not at all comfortable.</p>
<p>A knock then came on the door.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” asks a girl.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah… I’m fine now.” answers Sara, sitting on the floor and leaning against the stall door.</p>
<p>“Ok.” replies the girl.</p>
<p>Sara then heard a number of footsteps signaling the girl’s leaving the bathroom, she was alone now. Whatever was in her, it was moving, slowly, and steadily. It was smooth and now that Sara wasn’t fighting it, despite the discomfort, where was a twinge of pleasure, a small amount, but pleasure none-the-less. Sara chanced a smile, hoping that her body wouldn’t be mean an throw a wrench in the process.</p>
<p>Then, with a quick gasp and flinch, she felt the mystery object drop into her vagina, where she felt her vaginal muscles undulate on their own, pushing the object down the small tunnel.</p>
<p>From feeling the object reach her vagina, Sara released a deep sigh of relief and sat back, leaning against the toilet behind her.</p>
<p>“Finally, it’s over.”</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Sara, it wasn’t over, not just yet, there was soon to be a problem, the object in her wanted out, but Sara was still a virgin, thus had an intact hymen…</p>
<p>“Huh?” comments Sara as she felt a pressure against her private place, looking down at her crotch, covered by her skirt.</p>
<p>Sara calmly got to her feet and only then did she notice the crotch of her panties were absolutely sopping wet in a thick fluid. Sara may have been a virgin, but she wasn’t a stranger to the wonderful feelings her body could give her, but this wetness was…</p>
<p>“… Different, it feels a lot thicker than usual…”</p>
<p>Sara removes her skirt, pushing it down her waist to the floor and stepping out of it and looking down at her panties and gasps at the sight of them.</p>
<p>The crotch was completely and utterly soaked in a somewhat clear, thick, but runny fluid, that had made a mess of her inner thighs and even oozes through the fabric of her panties to the floor.</p>
<p>“What the heck!? Gasps Sara, before lowering her right hand to her crotch and swipping her index and middle finger over her crotch, causing her to gasp as a pretty strong surge of pleasure flooded her body, nearly dropping her to her knees once again as her legs shook from the surprise. Though Sara recovered quickly and raised her hand up to her face and rubs her fingers together with her thumb. “It’s way stickier and thicker than before…”</p>
<p>Sara didn’t have much time to examine her juices before once mild pressure against her pussy suddenly increased to a mild pain, causing her to groan before sending both of her hands to her crotch.</p>
<p>Though, the moment she pressed her hands on her pussy, a loud squishing sound occurred and within moments, her hands were covered in her juices, though Sara hardly noticed this, from placing her hands against her crotch, she send a massive surge of pleasure through her small body, immediately triggering an orgasm as she gasped out and collapsed to the floor.</p>
<p>This orgasm was the strongest she’s experienced yet as her whole body was taken by uncontrollable spasms, her new thick, runny juices increasing drastically, it would’ve pooled on the floor if Sara’s body wasn’t so active convulsing.</p>
<p>When the massive orgasm finally passed, Sara was laying on her left side exhausted, she could feel it, it was no longer her inner thighs that were a mess, from her waste to her knees, were covered, in the sticky mess, the rest of her panties hadn’t escaped the mess ether.</p>
<p>Her mind was clouded in the post-orgasm bliss, nearly forgetting about why she was in this situation as her hands traveled under her panties, her fingers encountered the warm sea of her juices as her left hand teased her erect clit and her right hand explored her labia, a finger slipped between them and encountered her hymen, but there was something odd, she felt something behind the thin fleshy wall, something solid.</p>
<p>In her drugged-like state, the solution was simple, she pressed in… but nothing, her vagina was still trying, and succeeding, though slowly; to push the mystery object through her hymen, which was the cause of the pressure and pain, though the latter hadn’t began registering yet again in her head.</p>
<p>Sara decided to pause her toying with herself and remove her panties; sitting up against the left wall of the stall, she moved her panties down to her knees before the signal of pain reached her brain again and snapped her out of her high.</p>
<p>“Ooow!” wailed Sara quickly closing her legs together and tensing up, resulting in added pressure again her straining hymen, thus more pain, leading to more tensing, until the thin wall could take no more and Sara felt herself split open and the pressure was finally relived, not before a last shot of pain hit her.</p>
<p>The ordeal was finally over, Sara’s hands dropped to her sides, her panties fell down to her ankles, allowing her legs to separate and fall limply to the floor, her legs forming a square.</p>
<p>Although her pussy still ached, Sara smiles with relief, before looking down and getting another shock, resting against her messy, and not to mention, bloody labia, was a single, normal sized egg, but it wasn’t a normal egg, it was a solid silver color. Though, coupled with the slowly growing pool of blood, from her vagina, this was a little more than Sara could handle and gasped in shock and tried getting to her feet, slipping on her juices and as a result, kicked the egg from her stall, under the door. Though with her panties around her ankles, getting to her feet didn’t happen.</p>
<p>But with the egg out of her sight, Sara was able to calm down enough to realize the mess…</p>
<p>“I’m a mess!” whines Sara looking at her legs.</p>
<p>*bell ringing*</p>
<p>“Oh no!” gasps Sara. “I’m late for second hour!”</p>
<p>Sara the hurried to her feet, using the roll of toilet paper to her right to do her best to clean herself. No matter how much she tried to clean her panties though, there was no saving them, Sara decided, reluctantly, that they would need to be thrown away. Fortunately, her skirt has gotten away with just the bottom edges getting wet. Her legs from the knees up now had a mild shine, but she’d have to deal with it.</p>
<p>Once her shoes were cleaned, Sara flushed the numerous wades of toilet paper, grabs her ruined panties in her left hand and unlocked the stall door.</p>
<p>But gasps as she saw the egg she had produced, resting between her and the sinks. Sara was actually scared of the thing and slowly side -stepped her way to the door and trash can.</p>
<p>Once at the door, Sara raises her left hand to throw away her panties but paused.</p>
<p>“They may be ruined, but, having them on would be better than nothing…”</p>
<p>With that, the damp underwear returned to her waist and with one last gaze to the lone, unusual egg in the middle of the bathroom, Sara opened the door and walked out, hoping, that what happened, was just a one-time freak event…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-A Year Ago, one week later-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Bell ringing*</p>
<p>“Ha! Made it!” declares Sara proudly.</p>
<p>Sara had JUST entered the classroom before the bell rung.</p>
<p>The odd event last week still drifted into her mind, more-so when she made herself feel good, no longer feeling the fleshy wall in her private place. Despite the cause of why it wasn’t there, the absence of it, allowed Sara to explore her once closed tunnel, discovering all new sensations, spending nearly an entire day playing with the tight tunnel, seeing how wide she could stretch the opening, how deep it was.</p>
<p>Now, Sara wore a yellow tank-top and matching Capri pants.</p>
<p>“Try not to cut it so close next time.” informs the teacher.</p>
<p>“Ok.” replies Sara as she heads to her seat and placing her backpack beside her desk then sitting down.</p>
<p>Much of the hour passed without incident, the class receiving the days assignment and quietly working on it.</p>
<p>There was twenty minutes left, as Sara heard her name whispered, breaking from her work, she looked to her right, to the source, to a boy in a seat beside her.</p>
<p>“Hey, I dropped my pencil.” whispered her classmate, “It’s under your seat, can you get it for me?”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>Sara reached down with her right hand, but upon grabbing the pencil, she felt something shift within her, and a familiar pressure return.</p>
<p>‘Oh no!’ she thought. ‘Not again!’</p>
<p>Sara quickly sat back up, and felt an odd fluttering sensation deep inside her. Quickly handing the pencil back to the boy, Sara started to raise her hand, but upon feeling a sudden contraction, but Sara thinking it being a cramp, gasps and drops her hands to her abdomen, drawing a few wondering eyes, including her teacher, who asks, “Something wrong Ms Forbes?”</p>
<p>“C-Can I be, excused to go to the bathroom?” asks Sara.</p>
<p>“Sure, go ahead.”</p>
<p>With that, Sara quickly got to her feet and hurriedly walked out of the room and through the hall to the nearest bathroom.</p>
<p>‘This can’t be happening!’ thinks Sara, feeling a familiar slickness forming at the crotch of her panties. ‘Why me!?’</p>
<p>The few people that were in the hall, failed to notice her as Sara arrived at the bathroom and quickly headed for the first stall, it was unlocked, but Sara locked it when she entered it though.</p>
<p>Another sudden contraction brought her to her knees groaning, the sensation of being stretched inside returned. Then a wet, warmness covering her crotch.</p>
<p>Sitting up, Sara looked down to the crotch of her pants and gasps as the crotch had a large, and growing, wet spot.</p>
<p>“Just great, now it looks like I wet myself.” whines Sara before unbuttoning her pants and unzipping them.</p>
<p>Through the pressure in her abdomen, Sara got to her feet and pulled down her pants and gasps, they and her panties were completely soaked, it looked like thick spider webs puling her pants down and once again covering her legs in her special juices.</p>
<p>“This is going to be a nightmare to clean!” whines Sara again before pulling her pants off her legs, dirtying her shoes with her juices as well, which Sara groaned at. “I should’ve took my shoes off before my pants.”</p>
<p>After dropping her now questionable pants to the floor, Sara flinches and gasps upon feeling what she assumed, another egg drop into her vagina.</p>
<p>“A-At least it doesn’t really hurt like before, and it’s going faster…”</p>
<p>Sara started to remove her panties, peeling them off her waist with a sticky sucking sound, freeing her sopping wet panties from her labia freed a number of globs of her special thick juices from Sara’s pussy, landing in her panties before quickly overflowing.</p>
<p>From the abundance of juices coming from her unblocked hole, Sara barely felt the egg leave her and drop down into the crotch of her panties. The egg was so covered in her fluid that she had a hard time seeing what it looks like, Sara could make out some kind of small diamonds that covered in.</p>
<p>“All this mess just for one egg…” sighs Sara.</p>
<p>Sara nervously reached her right hand down into the crotch of her panties, reaching into the thick fluid and picking up the egg and lifting it to her face, to get a good look at it.</p>
<p>“Well, it is pretty…”</p>
<p>Now that the egg wasn’t covered in her fluid, which was still oozing out of her, Sara could see that the egg was covered in tiny jewels.</p>
<p>Sara didn’t have much time to admire the egg though as she soon gasps upon feeling herself stretching inside again, the surprise had caused her to drop the egg in her hand and it rolled out of her stall.</p>
<p>“A-Again!?” gasps Sara before squatting down.</p>
<p>Taking a queue from last weeks event, Sara relaxed her body and again, the result was immediate, she felt another egg drop, her vagina’s muscles pushing it down her tunnel, providing her a surge of pleasure to sweep through her young body.</p>
<p>The second egg wasn’t even half-way out before Sara felt her insides stretch again and a third egg dropped, her undulating pussy walls, pushing her eggs to freedom sent another wave of pleasure through her. She was verging on the edge of orgasm.</p>
<p>“A-Another!?” shakes out Sara before feeling the second egg leave her aroused, wet, young pussy, dropping to the tiled floor with few taps as it bounce a few times.</p>
<p>The third seemed to make the journey much, much slower, teasing the walls of her pulsing tunnel, pushing her closer and closer to orgasm, her pussy literally drooling with anticipation of liberating the third egg.</p>
<p>After what felt like forever, the third egg arrived at the exit, the narrow end of the egg sticking out of her dripping pussy, spreading her wet lips.</p>
<p>Sara waited on edge for the egg to drop, giving her that last bit of pleasure that would send her over, but to her shock, it didn’t, the egg had stopped!</p>
<p>“Nooo!” whines Sara bouncing her hips up and down.</p>
<p>But the bouncing didn’t work, the overabundance of her juices had created a sort of weak glue that held the egg at the opening of her vagina.</p>
<p>Wanting so badly to orgasm, Sara reached down with her right and attempted to grab the egg protruding from her, but her fluids covering it made it slippery and instead of pulling it out, the egg slipped back inside; although the egg wasn’t removed, the sensation of it returning back in, gave Sara the surge of pleasure she needed as she cried out in bliss as she orgasm finally arrived, and amusingly enough, the orgasm she so badly wanted, causing her pussy to spasm and clinch, pushed the egg out quickly, before Sara leaned forward onto her hands, lowering her head to the floor, her position mimicking a bowing, as her body quaked in the throws of orgasm, fresh juice oozed from her pussy and showering the newly laid egg in her precious fluid.</p>
<p>“More…” pants Sara, quickly sending her right hand under her and to her messy young pussy, placing two fingers against her clit and rubbing the hard nub.</p>
<p>This sent a renewed surge of pleasure through her body, extending and strengthening her orgasm, causing more fluid to leave her, her pussy throbbing in the amazing sensations of her powerful, egg laying induced orgasm.</p>
<p>Sara then realized something as she feed her orgasm, she was changing, she’s been horny before, but never like this; this couldn’t be her body, the sensations where almost too much; A gasp left her lips as two of her fingers plunged into her tight pussy, producing a repeated squishing sound from her thrusting fingers.</p>
<p>‘My body…’ thinks Sara, her body flooded with pleasure, her pussy oozing more and more. ‘My finger’s… their moving on their own, I can’t stop! It feels so good!’</p>
<p>Sara sat up, her face expressing great pleasure, looking down to the mess below her, the two eggs completely covered in her, cum?, no, her body produced it before she came, lubricant, yes, that what it was, but Sara didn’t like that name, her juices needed a new word…</p>
<p>Another pang of pleasure hit her, more juice flowed free, Sara sniffed the air, her scent had invaded her stall, the smell of her sex, it was a sweet, pleasant smell…</p>
<p>“Honey…” pants Sara smiling.</p>
<p>Yes, honey, that would be the new name of her juices, the juice that pooled below her spreading out, her legs already creating a channel.</p>
<p>A wider smile formed on her face, a now familiar pressure returned deep inside her, a fourth egg, a wondrous fourth egg wanted out; far be it from Sara to hinder it now, high on her own bodies pleasure, removing her fingers from her drooling pussy, grabbing her clit between her thumb and index finger and grinding it between the digits.</p>
<p>An explosive orgasm rocked her body, what number what it, 6? Maybe 9? She’d lost count, one thing was certain, orgasms not only didn’t hinder the process of her egg leaving, it actually speed it up, the rippling wave of orgasm flowed though her body, causing the egg to quickly squeeze out of where ever it came from and down her spasming pussy.</p>
<p>Continuing to grind her clit, orgasm after orgasm hit her, her honey gushing out of her young pussy in unnatural amounts, there seemed to be no end to it; the egg was nearly free, her messy lips yawned out one more time, the tip of the egg poked out, one more orgasm, one more and it would be free; Sara squeezed her throbbing clit, hard; another explosive orgasm hit, propelling the egg out with a small splat as it landed into the massive pool off her honey, next to the two previous eggs.</p>
<p>Her pussy spewed forth her honey, her voice seemingly taken from her from the massive rolling wave of pleasure flowing through her body, her pussy continued to eject more and more honey, like the final moments of a fireworks show.</p>
<p>The massive surge of pleasure couldn’t be only contained with her pussy, her tiny nipples, long since rock hard, began oozing her honey from the tips, creating two growing wet spots on her tank-top.</p>
<p>The pleasure ended soon after her nipples began oozing, leaving Sara’s body shaking vigorously, as she was now allowed to return to her senses, the departure of the forth egg seeming to end her high degree of horniness.</p>
<p>Her body spent, Sara limply fell back, her head barely missing the toilet before she rested on her back, her body, convulsing on the tiled floor.</p>
<p>Sara remained in this position for a few minutes, while her body recovered.</p>
<p>“It’s like… I was a different person, I couldn’t stop…” States Sara, worried, fully remembering what she had experienced, “What’s… happening to me?”</p>
<p>*Bell Ringing*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-One year ago, a few months later-</p><p>It’s been over two months since Sara’s multiple egg-laying event, and many more followed. She did well to hide her secret from her friends, classmates and even her family. Whether she wanted to or not, Sara was changing, surges of horniness was no longer restricted to her egg laying, her pussy would ooze honey as if begging for her touch, fortunately, many of these surges happened when she was at home, allowing her the privacy of her room or bathroom, Few times, it happened in class, at which time she asked to be excused to go to the bathroom, One particular time though, one of her classes had a sub who didn’t allow anyone to leave to the bathroom, so Sara sat in her seat with her pussy oozing her honey in copious amounts, pleading for the touch of her fingers; needless to say, upon the end of the class, Sara rushed to the bathroom and fingered herself to a frenzy.</p><p>Although no one noticed her honey trailing down her legs when she wore skirts, in an effort to prevent the trails, Sara tried stuffing toilet paper into her panties, the attempt worked in what she wanted done, but the result created a horrid mess in her panties, the tissue and her honey created a kind of thick glue-like substance, causing her panties to become literally stuck to her. Sara decided against using toilet paper, and tried paper towel, although not as effective as toilet paper, it did the job well, but had double-edge sword effect, walking around with the soaking wet paper towels, rubbed against her pussy enough to pleasure her, thus creating more honey that would soon overtake the paper towel. In the end, Sara went without stuffing her panties, it was easier to clean without the extra.</p><p>Sara also began to get accustomed to the process of her egg-laying, and even managed to develop an ability to resist the process from causing her to make a mad dash to the nearest bathroom, which obviously made her very happy, though, resisting the process came with a side effect, Sara would become very horny, and the feeling would continue to grow and grow till one of two things happened, 1: Sara would simply give in and rush to the bathroom and lay her eggs, which would speed out of her. 2: Her body would deliberately disobey her request at postponement and almost shoot the eggs from her, Sara only experienced this once, to test the limit of her ability to hold back the process, her panties, in the time frame of five seconds, were flooded with SIX eggs, many of them falling from her panties from them being stretched. The sensation of losing her eggs in this way didn’t hurt, but gave her a since of what it must feel like to, ‘lose to my body and wet myself.’. Fortunately, at that time, Sara was at home, alone, after the surprise of suddenly losing all her eggs at once and her honey oozing from her pussy, she gathered her eggs from the floor; she had begun collecting them, they were pretty, she thought; and went to the bathroom, to clean her and the eggs.</p><p>Sara also tried making a chart of her laying, and discovered a sort of pattern; many, not all, but many layings occurred three days after the last. </p><p>With a chart and able to hold the urge to lay back, this made Sara’s life much less stressful and able to play with her friends without much need to worry, the only thing her friends noticed was her increased bathroom usage and began being teased about it, though Sara could deal with her friends teasing.</p><p>-</p><p>Now, Sara and her class was on a field trip, one she was actually looking forward to, they were at a local forest that was populated with many small animals and the goal was to try finding any animals.</p><p>Sara wore a pink T-shirt and a matching skirt.</p><p>The class was currently together, sitting in a circle, many of the girl’s chatted about hoping to see a Deer, many of the boys though openly expressed being bored.</p><p>Sara also chatted with her friends and about fifteen minutes in, there was a gasp from a girl as she pointed a finger in a direction behind Sara, “Hey! It’s a Deer! Over there!”</p><p>The entire class looked to where the girl pointed and like she said, there was a Deer near, eating something from the ground. The class was only able to admire the animal for about ten seconds before a boy throw a small rock towards the deer, not hitting it but scaring it enough for it to run off.</p><p>“Darn, almost!” states the boy.</p><p>Much of the class complained about the boy scaring off the Deer and the teacher quickly scolded him.</p><p>After the group calmed down some from it, one of Sara’s friends, a short-haired redhead, commented to her, whispering…</p><p>“I know we only have like ten minutes left out here, but I have to pee so bad!” she stated, her legs shifting frequently, she wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans.</p><p>“Um, what are you telling me for?” asks Sara, though, she could feel the start of her body telling her there was some eggs that wanted out, placing her right hand to her abdomen, her friend noticed this…</p><p>“Do you have to go too?” she asks.</p><p>What Sara was actually doing, was trying to feel out the number of eggs, she guessed five…</p><p>“Um, yeah, I gotta go now too, thanks for that Jessica.” replies Sara jokingly.</p><p>“Heh, sorry, but can you ask to go to the bathroom? You are the one that goes to the bathroom the most though.”</p><p>Sara raised and eyebrow at the comment, “You intend on going in the woods?”</p><p>“I’d like to avoid that if possible.” replies Jessica smiling.</p><p>“You can’t hold it in till we leave?” asks Sara smiling.</p><p>Jessica opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it and sent her left hand to her crotch.</p><p>“C-Come on Sara, I can’t hold it that long!”</p><p>“Ok, ok…” replies Sara giggling before raising her right hand.</p><p>-</p><p>Sara asks to go to the bathroom and got the approval then Jessica asked to go with her, she also got the ok.</p><p>The two girl’s soon were walking back along the small trail back to a small building that housed bathrooms, though the building was about seven minutes away, and if Jessica couldn’t hold on for ten more minutes…</p><p>“Ohhhh…” moans Jessica as she leans forward with her hands pressed against her crotch. “I-I don’t think I’m going to make it…”</p><p>“Looks like your going to have to go here in the forest.” teases Sara walking in front of Jessica and spinning on her right foot to face her friend, smiling.</p><p>“You could help me instead of teasing me yanno.” states Jessica.</p><p>“Ok, what do you want me to do?”</p><p>Then, with a gasp, Jessica stated, “Oh no! It‘s starting to come out!” and attempted to leave the trail to go behind a tree.</p><p>Though, Sara teasingly grabs Jessica’s left arm.</p><p>“Hey! Let me go Sara! I can’t stop it! It’s coming out!” pleaded Jessica desperately.</p><p>Jessica managed to rip her arm free from Sara and ran into the forest, with Sara following close behind.</p><p>“It’s just like we do at your place Jessica!” states Sara.</p><p>The two ran for a couple seconds before Jessica stopped, along with Sara behind her, who saw Jessica hurriedly remove her pants, Sara could see pee leaving her panties as she lifted her legs from her pants, once they were off, Jessica quickly moved the peed crotch of her panties away and moaned in relief as a harder stream left her to the ground.</p><p>Sara walked in front of Jessica with a smile, though her friend looked at her with a frown.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you!? I nearly wet my pants!” states Jessica a little angered at her as she emptied her bladder.</p><p>“You always say you wanted to try wetting yourself outside.” comments Sara smiling.</p><p>“Not while we’re at school!” quickly replies Jessica.</p><p>Sara suddenly groaned softly and placed her right hand over her abdomen and felt the slickness of her honey from her pussy, a thought then occurred to her, ‘Wait a minute, I just tried to make my friend wet herself, DURING school! My horniness is starting to effect other people…”</p><p>“SARA!” states Jessica suddenly in Sara’s face, causing her to gasp out and take a few steps back.</p><p>“Ah! What!?”</p><p>Jessica was now standing bottomless, her naked rear and hairless crotch in full view. She raised her panties to Sara’s view, the crotch of then were yellow.</p><p>“Your panties…”</p><p>“Huh?” questions Sara.</p><p>“You do remimber what I had always suggested if one of use do wet themselves outside right? We swap panties.”</p><p>Sara gasped in horror at the memory, but she couldn’t honor it, her panties were already messy and there was eggs on the way…</p><p>Sara took a few steps back, “Jessica wait…”</p><p>“Oh no you don’t…” states Jessica stepping to her. “By making me wet my panties, you agreed to give me yours.”</p><p>“B-but Jessica-” states Sara before her back met a tree, then another sudden groan and placing her right hand to her abdomen.</p><p>Jessica saw this and smiled…</p><p>“Actually, the phrase, ‘what goes around, comes around’, comes to mind.”</p><p>Sara gasped at this, that was even worse, she was already horny and eggs wanted out, not only could Jessica discover her secret, Sara didn’t know how she herself would react from someone else touching her body in this state.</p><p>“Jessica…”</p><p>Jessica though, stepped up to Sara to the point she pressed her front against Sara’s, placing her left hand on Sara’s right shoulder, who tensed slightly from her friend pressing up against her. Jessica then placed her right hand, with the panties on her middle finger, on Sara’s chest, causing her to gasp as the pressure of Jessica’s hand against her nipple sent a surge of pleasure through her.</p><p>“Heh, you like this huh?” states Jessica teasingly, smiling as she looked at Sara’s face, her eyes tightly closed, though she started to trail her hand down… “But, we don’t have time for fore-play this time…”</p><p>When Jessica reached her destination, Sara’s abdomen, then pressed her hand in, eliciting a sharp gasp from Sara, though Jessica quickly moved her left hand from her shoulder to cover her mouth as Sara’s body trembled.</p><p>“Hehe… your so easy Sara…”</p><p>After Jessica figured Sara wasn’t going to be loud again, she removed her hand and returned it to Sara’s right shoulder, but Sara’s lips were covered once again, with Jessica’s lips. Sara moaned into the kiss, Jessica thought it was from Sara’s desperate need to pee, but Jessica’s touch had given her an orgasm, a relatively weak one, but an orgasm none-the-less.</p><p>Sara then felt Jessica’s hand press in again, causing her to moan louder into the kiss as her eggs shifted and her uterus went into a contraction, through her weakening hold, Sara kept closed her cervix, she could fill an egg positioned against her cervix, the moment, she lost focus, it would slip through to her vagina.</p><p>Regarding her honey, it’s thickness already trailed down her legs, reaching pass her knees.</p><p>When the kiss ended, Sara was breathing hard, she wouldn’t be able to take much more.</p><p>“I know it must be hurting Sara…” comments Jessica before reaching her right hand under the waistband of Sara’s skirt and panties to feel the naked skin of her abdomen, and to her mild surprise, a bulge, “Heh, it’s sticking out, you must have a lot of yummy pee in there…”</p><p>The sounds of their classmate caused Jessica to pause and look behind her, seeing through the trees, the group passing them, then back to Sara, smiling.</p><p>“Well, it looks like times up…” she states as she places her left hand over Sara’s mouth. “The pee has to come out now.”</p><p>With that, Jessica pushed into Sara’s abdomen hard, releasing a loud moan from Sara, even with her mouth covered, as her eggs were quite literally squeezed from her womb, through her cervix, which dilated easily, and through her vagina and crammed into her soaked panties. Two eggs were easy to contain, but from the third egg on, caused them all to spill out to the ground with numerous thuds.</p><p>The eggs came out too rapidly to count their number, but Sara knew, her original guess of five was wrong, it was more than five.</p><p>All the eggs weren’t out before her second orgasm struck her, pushing out the remaining eggs.</p><p>Jessica meanwhile was puzzled by the repeated *thump *thump* *thump* sounds and from feeling something solid hit her shoe, looked down to see a number of different colored and patterned eggs litter the ground at their feet, then seeing on fall from under Sara’s skirt, Jessica quickly released her with a gasp and stepped back, allowing Sara, weak from orgasm, to slide down the tree to the ground, sitting on a few eggs.</p><p>“W-What the!?” gasps Jessica.</p><p>“…” Sara couldn’t think of anything to say, only turned her head away from Jessica and although pleasure waved through her, began to cry…</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-One Year Ago, three days later-</p><p>Her secret was out, Sara feared the worse as her friend Jessica looked down at her, the newly laid eggs littering the ground at their feet. Sara expected to hear her friend call her a freak and/or run away, but it never came…</p><p>As Sara closed her eyes and silently cried, she heard something she didn’t expect, “There pretty…”</p><p>Sara opened her eyes and looked at Jessica, who was on her knees with one of the eggs in her right hand.</p><p>Ultimately, to Sara’s shock, Jessica was more intrigued than freaked by what happened and a string of questions followed. Sara answered what she could, leading to Jessica to comment about it being cool.</p><p>More questions soon followed as Jessica helped clean her and gather her eggs and try to catch up with the class.</p><p>Sara soon began to think it would have been better, and less embarrassing, if Jessica had been freaked out about her laying eggs…</p><p>-</p><p>-Sara’s room-</p><p>Sara was currently on her bed flipping through channels on the tv in her room, dressed in a pink T-shirt and blue jeans.</p><p>Jessica had also come to visit her, there wasn’t a day after her finding out her secret that she had a new question to ask Sara about her eggs and laying them, something that was quickly beginning to annoying Sara, but she didn’t want to hurt her friends feelings by telling her to stop. Jessica wore a white long-sleeve shirt and matching pleated skirt, she was also looking at Sara’s calendar in her room…</p><p>“Hey, what’s up with all the circles and X’s on your calendar? Some of the dates circled still have an X over them.”</p><p>Half of the current months days had X’s up to the present day, but many of the circles, many 3 days apart, continued through to the end of the month.</p><p>“It’s a chart.” answers Sara as she continues searching the channels for something to watch. “… Man, there’s nothing on…”</p><p>“A chart of what?” asks Jessica.</p><p>“It’s to predict what day I’m going to be laying eggs.” replies Sara.</p><p>“Really!?” You made a chart of that?” asks Jessica excitedly as she sees the days date has a circle around it.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s not 100% accurate.” states Sara before smiling at finding something interesting to watch on TV and placing the remote down next to her.</p><p>“So the days that have circles around them, means you’ll lay some eggs?” asks Jessica.</p><p>“That’s the idea…” replies Sara before laughing at the show on TV.</p><p>“Yanno, there’s a circle around today’s date Sakura.” replies Jessica grinning as she turns around to face Sara.</p><p>“Huh?” questions Sara as she turns her attention away from the TV and looks to the calendar behind Jessica and seeing that today’s date did have a circle around it. “Uh, ok, so what?” adds Sara becoming a little nervous.</p><p>Jessica continued smiling as she walked to the bed and got onto it, positioning herself on her hands and knees as she traveled the short distance to Sara, “I wanna see it.”</p><p>“W-What!?” gasps Sara, immediately blushing. “N-No! It’s too embarrassing! I don’t even feel the urge to lay any eggs.”</p><p>Jessica frowned slightly but continued to smile as she sat up on her legs.</p><p>“I can’t watch?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well…” comments Jessica placing her right hand to her chin and looking up in thought. “I wonder how people would react if they found out your secret?”</p><p>“Y-You wouldn’t!” gasps Sara looking worried. “T-That’s… that’s…”</p><p>“Blackmail?” replies Jessica smiling.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Well, who would you rather see you lay your eggs? Someone who doesn’t know your secret and spreads it around, or…” replies Jessica, getting back to her hands and knees and crawling to Sara, pushing her onto her back and positioning herself over her, looking down, “Let one of your friends, who likes it, watch?”</p><p>“B-But I don’t even have to lay any eggs.” states Sara.</p><p>“I can wait, will you let me watch when you do?” asks Jessica.</p><p>Sara looked away for a moment, blushing redder.</p><p>“O-Ok… you can watch.”</p><p>“Awesome!” replies Jessica smiling before kissing Sara lightly on the forehead, before moving herself down Sara’s body a little to began licking her neck, drawing a gasp from Sara, lifting her hands up to Jessica’s head. </p><p>“Ah! H-hey, we can’t do that yet! My mom is right in the other room!”</p><p>Jessica lifted her head and smiles, “Then I guess you better be quite then huh?”</p><p>This seemed to quite Sara to a whine as Jessica lowered her hands down to the bottom of Saras shirt and lifts it, revealing her DFC and her hardening nipples. Jessica quickly took one into her mouth and pinched the other with her fingers, drawing a gasp from Sara before she quickly closed her mouth with a groan.</p><p>Jessica continued to tease Sara’s increasingly hardening nipples with her tongue and fingers till she felt them at there peak erectness. Once her nipples were fully erect, Sara seemed to receive a much higher degree of pleasure as she squirmed under her friend, trying in vain to free her nipples from Jessica’s mouth and fingers, soon placing both hands over her mouth as she started to moan louder.</p><p>Soon, the pleasure became too much as Sara’s squirming quickly stopped as her body went ridged and lifted her chest up a little, shaking. Upon Sara’s orgasm fading, Jessica removed her lips from Sara’s rock-hard nipple, though continued to tease the other with her hand.</p><p>“Hehe, I love it that you can come from playing with your nipples!” comments Jessica smiling lowering her mouth back down the wet nub and licking it a few times, drawing out a couple flinches of pleasure from Sara. “There so sensitive…” a lick, “and hard…” another lick, “but if I nibble…” states Jessica before lightly pinching Sara’s nipple between her teeth, producing a sharp gasp from Sara as she quickly raised her chest up again, though Jessica removed her teeth after one bite. “There soft… hehe, there hard on the outside, but soft on the inside, like two pink skittles.” states Jessica.</p><p>Sara simply blushed at the comment, but spoke up when Jessica’s hands left her chest and lowered to her pants and started to unbutton/zip them, Sara quickly sent her hands down to Jessica’s.</p><p>“Hey, at least wait till my mom goes back downstairs.”</p><p>Jessica looked up with a smile, “Make me.”</p><p>Sara looked nervous at the challenge and soon backed down, slowly removing her hands from Jessica’s, allowing her to loosen her jeans and began to pull them, along with her pink panties, off her waist and down her legs before pulling them free and tossing the two article of clothes of the bed, then spreading Sara’s legs, to clearly reveal to the hairless, aroused and wet, folds of skin that is Sara’s young labia.</p><p>Jessica was on her way to sending her mouth down to the honey pot below her, when she noticed a bulge above Sara’s pussy, her abdomen; Jessica places her right hand over it and caressed the slight bulge for a moment before looking up at Sara with a grin.</p><p>“It’s sticking out, does that mean…” states Jessica.</p><p>Sara sat up a little and lowers her right hand down to her abdomen, moving Jessica’s hand out of the way and placing her hand over the bulge.</p><p>“It means there are eggs in me, I don’t have an urge to lay them yet.”</p><p>“Oh, goodie! How long before you lay them?” </p><p>“I dunno, it could be any second.”</p><p>“Maybe another orgasm will speed it up…” suggests Jessica as she lowers her lips down to Sara’s waiting pussy, releasing yet another gasp from her as she fell back onto the bed, moving her right hand from her abdomen to Jessica’s head.</p><p>As she teased Sara’s lower lips with her tongue, Jessica returned her right hand to the small bulge of Sara’s abdomen, rubbing the area as she soon brought Sara to her second orgasm, quickly raising her left hand to her mouth to muffle her moaning as Jessica continued to lap at her pussy for the duration or her climax.</p><p>Upon the high ending, Sara relaxed with a sigh, removing her hand from her mouth. Jessica raised her head from between Sara thighs, her mouth and chin wet with Sara’s arousal juices.</p><p>“Did that do anything?” asks Jessica eagerly.</p><p>“Heh, it did something.” comments Sara smiling as she feels the small waves of post-orgasm flowing through her.</p><p>“I mean your eggs silly.”</p><p>“Oh, heh, no.”</p><p>“Dang-it, isn’t there a way to trigger it?”</p><p>“Yeah, usually a quick j- wait! I’m not telling you!” replies Sara before gasping and sitting up.</p><p>“What!?” Why!?” quickly replies Jessica. “A quick what?”</p><p>“I’m not telling you, you’d try to do it every time then.”</p><p>Jessica frowned slightly with a smile.</p><p>“Fine, if you won’t tell I’ll just have to figure out a way to trigger it myself.” replies Jessica before thinking and quickly coming up with an idea, pushing Sara back down onto her back with a gasp from her and pulling up her shirt again to reveal the two erect nubs of her nipples, quickly grasping them with her fingers, eliciting another gasp from Sara as she lifted her chest up. “I’m going to make you come until you tell me.” adds Jessica.</p><p>Although, either fortunately, or unfortunately for Sara, the surprise of being pushed back, was enough of a jerk to her body to cause her uterus to contract, squeezing the eggs in her womb, trying to free them through her cervix. Though Sara immediately groaned and sent her hands down to her abdomen.</p><p>Jessica noticed this and looked down her Sara’s hands, “Do you have to do it now?” asks Jessica eagerly.</p><p>“Yeah…” answers Sara simply, soon feeling a surge of horniness go through her as she looked up at Jessica.</p><p>“Oh, great!” replies Jessica releasing Sara’s nipples and sitting up. “Turn over and get on your hands and knees, I wanna get a good look at it coming out!”</p><p>Sara fulfilled Jessica’s request and rolled onto her stomach then lifting herself on her hands and knees, with her pussy facing Jessica, allowing her to see the honey oozing from her slit, over her clit and drip down to the bed.</p><p>“Ohhh, hey, your oozing something…” comments Jessica positioning her right hand in the path of the fluid, before moving her hand to her face, “I wonder how it tastes…” and taking a lick, her reaction to the tastes was nearly immediate, a sour look briefly crossed her face. “Ugh, not very good.”</p><p>“You ready?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Yeah!” quickly replies Jessica with a smile, wiping her hand clean with the bed cover. “Anytime your ready!”</p><p>“Ok, I’m gonna relax now…”</p><p>As soon as Sara relaxed her clenching of her cervix, she immediately felt an egg start to push through, once again stretching her cervix. Although, Sara quickly realized with a groan, something was different, this egg was larger than her previous ones, the usual dilation her cervix would go through, Sara had become accustomed to. This larger egg though stretched her beyond the usual limit, bringing back the uncomfortable pressure of her earlier layings. From the egg stretching her cervix to new limits, it’s progress was slow.</p><p>Sara’s body, sensing the slight strain, aided her laying by producing more of her honey, Jessica looked on in amazement as she saw the increase, the oozing had turned into thick globs that would leave Sara’s pussy.</p><p>“Wow, there’s a lot more coming out now, what does that mean?” asks Jessica.</p><p>“I-It means, I’m having a little trouble…” replies Sara with a brief groan. “The egg is bigger than the others I’ve laid.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know you could lay different sizes!” states Jessica happily.</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><p>With the added honey swirling around inside her vagina, the eggs progress sped up a little. Then with a gasp mixed with discomfort and pleasure, Sara felt the eggs widest part stretch her cervix out to a new limit before it finally slipped free and into the tunnel of her vagina, leaving her cervix gaping open for a few seconds before the gap shrunk, only a little though, many eggs having passed through it, the opening would no longer completely close on it’s own, leaving just the tiniest of gaps now.</p><p>The eggs increased size was also felt by her vagina, the egg pressing against the tight, slippery walls of her pussy as it did it’s job and pushed the egg towards freedom, expelling more and more large globs of her honey from her slowly yawning labia.</p><p>“Ahhh! It’s coming!” announces Sara as the eggs departure brought her closer and closer to her yet another orgasm.</p><p>Jessica was speechless as she watched in amazement as she saw Sara’s labia spread and the egg begin to show itself, peeking out of the small hole.</p><p>Despite her cervix having a slight problem with the eggs widest part, the entrance/exit to her vagina didn’t have that problem, easily falling out, not before nicking her clit though on the way down, landing with a slight splat down into the pool of her honey, while Sara moaned out loudly, though quickly sending her face down into her bed to muffle her moaning as she young body quaked the orgasmic sensations flowed through her body for a third time, her pussy gushing out the remaining honey, drowning her newly laid egg in her fluid.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-One year ago, about two months later-</p><p>A few months later, all is well, normal even… well, as normal life can be when you’re a pre-teen girl that can lay eggs. Nothing major to report, Sara’s secret is still only known to one of her friends, her quickly growing collection of beautiful, unique eggs soon began to run out of safe hiding spots though, but her friend Jessica quickly offered to start a collection of her eggs, Sara agreed without much issue. All in all, Sara had become content in her new life, egg-laying for her had become as normal for her as peeing is for ‘normal’ people, though, peeing had no where near the pleasure that Sara’s egg-laying gave.</p><p>But… normalcy was soon to come to an end for Sara, her body was soon to remind her, don’t get too relaxed, when it’s something you want secret.</p><p>For the most part, the size of her eggs were of the normal, chicken sized, ranging from the normal small to extra large sizes, her record amount of most eggs laid at a single time was 12, a full dozen, it seemed to be her limit… … … in numbers…</p><p>-</p><p>“Nngh…”</p><p>Sara groaned as she awoken, it was Monday, the first school day of the week, her mind was in a fog, there were a few facts though she realized in her cloudy mind, she was on her bed, on her belly, nude, the bed cover covering her up to her neck, her bed was cold. It was strange, her bed should be warm from her body heat; instead, it was cool, cold, enough to cause her little body to shiver.</p><p>This made no sense, what was the cause, why was her bed cold to the touch, making her shiver. Sara moved her right leg and the unmistakable sound of squishing invaded her ears, and a sticky wetness, causing the bed cover to move with her leg.</p><p>Wetness, the bed was wet; did she pee the bed while she slept? No, there was stickiness, pee doesn’t have stickiness and there was no way she could pee enough for it to spread over her entire body.</p><p>Wetness, stickiness… another clue, her crotch, her pussy felt clammy; actually, all of her skin from the neck down felt clammy, but her pussy was number 1 in the unpleasantness.</p><p>Three clue now, the bed was wet, she was sticky all over, her skin felt clammy… a forth, final clue hit her, a smell, a familiar smell, it wasn’t unpleasant, far from it, it was sweet, like candy. Sara instantly recognized this aroma, it was her honey.</p><p>Her honey! She figured out the cause of her chill, her bed was soaked in her honey! She remembered now, the fog in her mind was fading, last night, she was struck with one of her horny spells, Trances as she now called them, she masturbated like the world was coming to an end, orgasm after orgasm, her honey flooded from her young pussy like a broken dam, rolling around in her bed, covering her entire body with her honey, Sara’s body was a slippery, sticky mess, every orgasm, her rock hard nipples spurted out honey. Only three points of her body released the honey, but Sara felt as though every pour of her body excreted her honey, after that though, nothing…</p><p>“Did I pass out?” thinks Sara aloud. “I don’t remimber stopping and going to sleep.”</p><p>An ache…</p><p>“Nngh!”</p><p>What brought Sara out of her slumber, a throbbing, deep inside…</p><p>“My stomach…” groans Sara.</p><p>Another throb…</p><p>“Wait, not my stomach…” comments Sara, moving her right hand down and under her body, not too far from her belly, Sara’s hand ran into a large bulge over her abdomen. An egg…</p><p>Sara’s lips formed a brief smile, before quickly fading as she felt another throb.</p><p>“Something’s wrong…” states Sara.</p><p>She lifted herself from the bed, causing a sticky, sucking sound to be produced as she lifted herself from her now hours old honey, thick strings connected her front to the bed for a few moments, though the bed cover remained stuck to her back as she sat up. Sara quickly acknowledge the visitor on her back, though let it be as she looked down at herself… Sara saw an large bulge of her abdomen, larger than normal. She placed her right index finger on the bulge and pushed lightly, no movement inside, just a hard, firm, solidness. Sara’s eyes when wide in realization, their wasn’t a group of eggs in her womb, but one, large egg, an egg larger than anything she produced to date.</p><p>Sara was both excited and worried from this discovery, excited from the pleasure of laying it would be, but worried that the egg was TOO large, she wasn’t sure if she could stretch open wide enough for it to leave her body and if she couldn’t, something that over the course of the months had provided pleasure, would give pain.</p><p>Sara recognized the throbbing was from the size of the egg in her womb, but it had yet to stimulate her womb enough to push it out.</p><p>She looked at her nearby alarm clock, she had a little over an hour before school.</p><p>“This is new, I better not risk it…” comments Sara.</p><p>She moved off her sticky bed, getting to her feet as the bed cover remained on her back, she took about two steps, finding that some of it reached the floor and sat down on the bed and moved her feet over the cover that reached the floor and then stood, peeling off the cover with a sound resembling Velcro.</p><p>Sara walked to her closed door and unlocked it, opening it slowly with a small squeak from the hinges, she peaked her head out of the door, and looked down the hall way, she could hear her parents talking downstairs, she guessed the kitchen, it was safe, Sara quickly rushes out of her room, closing the door as she heads to the bathroom. </p><p>Once there, Sara closed the door and locks it before walking to the mirror, seeing a familiar sight, the state of her hair… her honey had got into her hair as well, causing it to become stiff and ‘frozen’ in a disarrayed position.</p><p>Without wasting anymore time, Sara moved away from the mirror to the tub and turned on the shower, found a comfortable temperature and stepped  into the tub, letting the hot water warm her chilled body, rinsing off the honey from her body. Within just one minute, the only area of her body that retained the last of the aged substance was her crotch.</p><p>Moving her right hand south, Sara rubbed the remaining honey from the delicate lips, also sending a surge of pleasure through her body, eliciting a moan from her.</p><p>Then, Sara began to feel it, her body had already warmed up, but the water  wasn’t causing the further heat through her body, her pussy begin to ache with need, her labia started to feel mildly numb… a trance was coming, though, she soon snatched her hand from her crotch, placing both of her hands in front of her against the wall, the water from the shower raining down on her head as she groaned from the raising horniness. </p><p>“N-No… I can’t…”</p><p>She couldn’t risk going into a trance right now, it was a rule she made for herself, ‘No Trances before school’ Once in a trance, she was no longer in control, she couldn’t control how long she’d Trance. Sara knew it would be a horrible experience if she allowed herself to Trance and be late for school, causing her mom or dad to come find her writhing on the floor, high on her own bodies pleasure.</p><p>Sara was very strict with herself on this rule, she still found it very hard to resist sometimes though. </p><p>She groaned more under the water beating down on her head, legs trembling, her pussy begged for her touch, fresh, warm honey oozed from those two preteen lips, slowly trailing down her legs, her nipples had become stiff and lengthened, her skin tingled. Sara moaned as her legs became jelly, falling to her knees, only grasping the two knobs for the shower and bath prevented her entire body from falling to floor of the tub. The Pleasure, it was rising, her pussy throbbed almost painfully for the touch of her fingers. Her moaning was getting louder, wanting to prevent alerting her parents, Sara removed her left hand from the bath knob and covered her mouth, though shortly after, a paralyzing shot of pleasure struck her, causing her to lose her grip on the remaining knob she held onto and fell completely to the floor of the tub. Honey begin to ooze from her nipples as her pleasure rose and rose.</p><p>Then, it happened, her pussy seemed to explode, a loud ‘splat’ rang in the bathroom as a large amount of her honey was ejected from her pussy as she came, causing her to moan loudly into her hand covering her mouth as she writhed on the floor of the tub in an orgasm she did nothing to earn.</p><p>This wasn’t new to Sara, her body actually gave her orgasms, she didn’t have to do a thing! Sara thought of it as a blessing and a curse, depending on the situation.</p><p>Upon the orgasms end, Sara lays on the floor of the tub, her entire body trembling, but, she had done it once again, her body was returning to a lower temperature, her pussy’s aching had died down considerably, her labia felt normal, the Trance was fading.</p><p>Resisting the Trance and the resulting orgasm had drained her, causing her to lay on the floor, the water from the showerhead raining down on her back. Sara found though, that despite the powerful orgasm, the egg in her womb didn’t move and with the absence of the pleasure flooding her senses, the throbbing, mild pain of her uterine walls forced to contain the oversized egg had return.</p><p>Sara sighed in disappointment, if an orgasm as strong as that wouldn’t trigger a laying, that means she had no choice but to wait for when IT was ready.</p><p>“I just hope you don’t try to leave when I’m in class…” states Sara.</p><p>-</p><p>After re-cleaning off her honey that she collapsed onto, then washed her body off normally, Sara ended the shower, dried off with a towel, wrapped it around her body and returned back to her room.</p><p>Sara immediately gasped upon walking into her room, she had gotten used to not smelling the odor of her honey and the aged honey that soaked her bed and cover hit her hard, it was horribly unpleasant, Though, she had no choice but to resume walking into her room, closing the door, she’d had to get used to it again.</p><p>Walking to her bed, Sara removed her bath towel and placed it on her bed and sat on the towel, then looking down to her bulging abdomen and placed her right hand down and rested upon it with a smile.</p><p>Shortly after, Sara looked to her clock again, about forty minutes left.</p><p>“Maybe another orgasm could help…”</p><p>If she could help it, Sara would like to liberate this egg from her body before going to school…</p><p>She didn’t tend to her pussy though for her release, instead, she raised her hands up to her chest, and pinched her soft nipples between her fingers, bringing a smile to her face and a soft moan. Pinching and pulling them quickly brought the two numbs at attention, fully erect and ready for attention, and attention they certainly got, With two simultaneous pinches, Sara gasps out as she thrown herself back on the towel, moaning in pleasure as she rolled her fingers over her nipple, soon, Sara began to feel a familiar slimy wetness, raising her head slightly, she saw her nipple oozing her honey. Releasing her nipples, Sara grasped what fat under her breasts that she could and squeezed, gasping out louder as she arched her body, while honey oozed quickly out of her nipple from the squish. She could feel the warmth of her honey oozing out of her pussy and over her anus.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Sara’s nipple ministrations brought her to her second orgasm of the day. A wet ‘plop’ sound from her pussy ejecting a large amount of honey was the primary sound as Sara just groans hard in effort to resist moaning out and alerting her parents.</p><p>-</p><p>Sara’s attempt at inducing a laying had failed, she now walked through the hallway of her school, wearing a pink blouse and matching skirt. Her choice of clothing had a purpose, to hide the bulge in her abdomen, it would be too easily noticeable wearing jeans.</p><p>Sara walked into her home Room class and made her way to her seat and sat down, the pressure of the egg deep within her body hadn’t gone away, but it hadn’t got any worse, just a constant, nagging pressure, if that was all that she had to deal with though, Sara knew she could handle it.</p><p>However………</p><p>“AHhhhHhhhHH- NNGH!”</p><p>Only 20 minutes had passed and Sara was jolted from the egg deciding now was the time. The pressure rose to unbelievable heights as her womb contracted, attempting to push the large egg out of the cervix.</p><p>“Is something wrong Ms. Forbes?” asks the teacher, turning around from writing on the chalkboard.</p><p>Sara could feel it, the egg was trying to stretch her cervix wide enough to pass, but it couldn’t! Her fear was becoming a reality, the egg was simply too big, it had quickly stretched her cervix to her limit.</p><p>“I-I have to g-go… Ah! Nnngh!” replies Sara before gasping out and hugging her desk, her honey was flowing but it wasn’t helping; to make matters worse, her womb continued to contract, pushing the oversized egg against her cervix, her body was going to force it out!</p><p>The classes teacher, quickly had become worried, this was the first time the teacher or any of Sara’s classmates had seen her seeming to be in pain. The teacher quickly walked around there desk and to Sara and placing their hand to Sara’s shoulder.</p><p>“If you need any help to the bathroom…” suggests the teacher.</p><p>“P-Please?” asks Sara, tears had begun to form in her eyes, the egg wasn’t stopping, her cervix was hurting, she was in pain, unbelievable pain!</p><p>Her teacher quickly grasps Sara’s right arm and slowly pulls Sara up to her feet, many of the students began teasing her, though Sara didn’t care about that.</p><p>Through the pain of her cervix, Sara’s brain recognized a few steps before a sharp, searing pain came from her cervix, causing Sara to cry out loudly and collapse to the floor, onto her hands and knees. </p><p>“IT HURTS! IT HURTS!” cried Sara.</p><p>Sara teacher, and her classmates were now confused, this couldn’t be just some need to pee or poop if Sara was crying like this. The teacher quickly knelt down beside her. </p><p>“Sara, what’s wrong!?</p><p>The pain had drowned out Sara’s awareness of where she was, and was becoming light-headed, it wasn’t long before she did the only thing she could think of…</p><p>Sara started to strip out of her clothes, shocking her teacher and causing her classmates to gasp, the boys quickly leaving their seats and crowing around, and the teacher quickly tried, in vain to make them return to their seats as with-in a minute, a crying Sara only wore her white panties before returning to her hands and knees and moving her right hand under her to her panties and under them and feverously rubbing at her clit, trying to drown out the pain with pleasure.</p><p>Somewhere, Sara heard screaming, her name being repeatedly called, but her only idea was working, she was already speeding to climax, she moaned out with unrestricted bliss. Sara could feel the mass within her moving, Her orgasm hit, she moaned out loud. Her plan only partially worked though, as her orgasm caused her egg to shoot through her tormented cervix, pain, so much pain! The orgasm did almost nothing, collapsing to the floor, Sara only felt her panties were pulled very tight against her body, before passing out…</p><p>It was over, her secret was out…</p><p> </p><p>Normalcy? You can divide that by you know what, cause that’s gone.</p><p> </p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a start, Sara awakened, confused at where she was, looking around, it was clear she was in a hospital room, laying on her back on a white bed with a thin sheet over her body.</p><p>Sara sat up, causing the sheet to fall to her lap, revealing the white hospital gown she wore, she could feel a draft on her back as well. A slight twinge of pain in her right arm caused her to look and she saw an IV.</p><p>“What the…” she commented, placing her left hand over the needle in her arm. “Why am I in a hospital?”</p><p>Looking in front of her, Sara saw the door to her room was open and saw a number of people walk pass her room.</p><p>Since she felt just fine, Sara decided to leave her bed, her bare feet met the ice-like floor and she gasps slightly at the chill and hopped right back onto the bed.</p><p>“Geez! Why do their floor need to be so cold!?”</p><p>Sara soon heard a gasp and looked to her left, towards the door and saw her mom, as she states, “Your awake!” as she rushes to her and hugs Sara.</p><p>“Um, ok…” replies Sara puzzled and hugging her mom back, before asking, “Why am I in the hospital?”</p><p>Her mom released her and took a step back, smiling before replying, “I don’t know exactly what happened, but I was told this crazy story that you striped out of your clothes in class a few hours ago and, um…” states her mom as Sara saw her begin to blush, before continuing, “And you… started masturbating and there’s this egg they saw that came out of you…”</p><p>Sara soon gasps and a blush immediately took hold of her face and looking down, towards her covered crotch.</p><p>“So…” began Sara lowly. “It wasn’t a dream…”</p><p>Sara’s mom saw her daughters look of shock and embarrassment and heard her low statement, then gasped herself.</p><p>“Wait! So What I’ve heard is true!? You’ve been laying eggs that big!”</p><p>“N-Not that big…” admits Sara embarrassingly, still looking down.</p><p>“How long have you been keeping this from us!?” asks her mom in shock.</p><p>“It’s been over four months now.”</p><p>“Four months!? Why did you never tell us!?”</p><p>“I-I was afraid of what you’d think. When it first started, I was afraid of what was happening to me, I was confused.”</p><p>“If… If this is true, and you can, ‘lay’ eggs, why in the world did you take off your clothes in the middle of class and do something you should do in private?”</p><p>“This is really embarrassing mom…” replies Sara looking up, her face even redder and smirking a little.</p><p>“I’m just curious sweetie.” replies her mom, placing a comforting hand to her daughters left cheek with a smile.</p><p>“Well…” replies Sara, her smirk changing to a smile. “Laying an egg feels incredible! I come so many times! And I don’t even have to be laying eggs, there’s these things I call ‘Trances’, where I get super, super horny and I masturbate like crazy. When I’m Trancing I can’t control myself, I could trance for hours and not even know until I look at a clock. Then theirs my honey, which is actually my bodies lube, but I call honey, cause it smells so sweet. My body makes tons of it, it helps a lot when I’m laying eggs, and…” </p><p>Moments after Sara began her explanation, she began to get excited, unaware of her moms shock and awe at her thirteen year old daughters speech, though Sara eventually noticed her moms expression.</p><p>“Um, mom?” asks Sara looking a little worried.</p><p>“So… that explains a lot…” states her mom. “When I’m washing your underwear or pants, theirs a frequent odor from them, I didn’t know what it was. And many times, me and your father would hear you moaning out so loudly in your room.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry…” replies Sara looking down again.</p><p>“Heh, theirs no reason to apologize.” states her mom smiling and raising Sara’s head with a hand to her chin. “It was pretty entertaining hearing your moans late at night.”</p><p>“hehe.”</p><p>“So, you… Tranced; as you call it, in the middle of class.” asks her mom.</p><p>“No, that was all me.” answers Sara.</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“Well, the egg in me, it was too big, it was hurting too much as it pushed through my cervix, and since masturbating during a laying helps the process, I had an idea that I could drown out the pain with pleasure, it worked until I came, which caused the egg to be forced through my cervix and the pain overtook the pleasure of my orgasm.”</p><p>“Oh, well, I guess that makes since.”</p><p>“Yeah…” replies Sara before sighing sadly. “I bet my cervix is ruined now, I’m pretty sure that egg tore it.”</p><p>“Um, no, I don’t think so.” replies her mom.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“While you were out, a doctor examined your cervix and the only thing out of the ordinary that they found was that it was very easy to stretch.”</p><p>“Really? It’s fine?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Completely.”</p><p>“That’s great! Hehe, thanks to that huge egg, I bet I could lay normal sized eggs really easy now.”</p><p>“So, your happy about this?”</p><p>“Not the situation that caused me to tell you all this, but yeah, I love my body as it is now. I’m more in control of the whole process though. So you don’t have to worry about me suddenly stripping out in public. I can resist Trancing, I’ve made a rule for myself that I can’t trance before going to school.”</p><p>“Heh, well, I’m impressed.” replies her mom smiling.</p><p>“By the way mom, where’s my egg?”</p><p>“Oh, um, some people took it, they said they wanted to examine it.”</p><p>Sara then sighed again.</p><p>“I think I’ve watched enough movies to know what’s going to happen next, a bunch of questions and tests.” states Sara with a scowl of anger.</p><p>“Hey…” states her mom, placing her right hand on Sara’s left shoulder. “If you don’t want to do that, I won’t let them come and embarrass you.”</p><p>“No offence mom, but do you really think they’re going to listen to you? It would just be better if I went along with it.”</p><p>“No! I’m not going to let some strangers poke and prod my daughter if she doesn’t want to go along with it.”</p><p>Sara smiles at her mom’s statement, before a thought came to her.</p><p>“Hey, where’s dad?”</p><p>“Oh, your father’s been stuck in the bathroom for like twenty minutes.” answers her mom.</p><p>“Hehe, ate something that didn’t agree with him huh?” teases Sara.</p><p>The two girl’s began a short round of giggling.</p><p>Afterwards, once the giggling stopped, Sara’s moment commented, with a smile, “This is all just so unbelievable…”</p><p>“Well…” begins Sara looking down slightly and renewing her blush, “The next time I have to lay any eggs, you can watch.”</p><p>“Really?” asks her mom with a look of surprise. </p><p>“Yeah, at most, I have to wait three days for my next laying. At the very least, one day.”</p><p>“It’s that frequent?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m starting to run out of safe hiding spots for my eggs, but since my secret is out now, there’s no reason to hide them now.”</p><p>“I only got to look at the last egg you produced but are all your eggs as beautiful?” asks her mom.</p><p>“Heh, yeah, sometimes their covered in diamonds and stuff, sometimes their one solid color, like gold.”</p><p>“Hehe, the girl who lays golden eggs huh?” teases her mom. </p><p>“Mom!” whines Sara.</p><p>-</p><p>Shortly after the mother daughter chat, Sara’s father came into the room, Sara explained her ‘situation’ to him and nearly right after, a number of doctors came in.</p><p>In the end, Sara decided to go along with the doctors and get the questioning and tests over with, which, surprisingly, didn’t take as long and wasn’t as exposing as Sara expected .</p><p>Thanks to the texts and exams, Sara, her mom and Dad discovered that Sara’s ‘affliction’ was extremely rare, only two other cases in the world, there wasn’t even a name for it.</p><p>Towards the end of the tests, Sara and her parents were called to a meeting by a doctor…</p><p>-</p><p>-Near the end of the meeting-</p><p>“Theirs two more points of interest about Sara’s condition…” began a female doctor, wearing a white lab coat as the group occupied an empty room.</p><p>Sara wore a T-shirt and skirt, sitting on the bed in the room while her parents and the doctor stood in front of her.</p><p>“What are they?” asks Sara’s father.”</p><p>“Well, firstly, her eggs are not only visually stunning, but they are also extremely valuable.” answers the doctor.</p><p>“Valuable?” questions Sara’s father, before her mom followed with, how valuable?”</p><p>“Well, the large egg that Sara produce that alerted us to her condition, it alone is worth well over half a million dollars.”</p><p>Sara, as well as her parents gasps in shock, before they saw her dad faint, falling to the floor.</p><p>They soon revived him though and as he sat up on the floor, the doctor states, “I would suggest keeping this information to yourself.”</p><p>“heh, no kidding!” quickly states Sara’s mom.</p><p>“Ok, the second thing…” states the doctor, “With our tests, examinations and what we know about the previous two cases of this, There are two downsides, the first one is that, to our knowledge, Sara will never be able to bear a child when she’s older.”</p><p>Sara’s comment to this was, “Meh, I don’t care about that anyway.”</p><p>“And what’s the other thing?” asks Sara’s father.</p><p>The doctor looked towards Sara and states, “Sara, could you leave us for a moment?”</p><p>Sara looked puzzled by this, but complied without issue, hopping down off the bed and walking out of the room.</p><p>The doctor then looked to the two adults after Sara’s closed the door behind her, “I’m sorry to have to tell you this but even though this condition Sara has gives her lots of pleasure, the condition itself is what will cause her death.”</p><p>“What!?” gasps the two adults.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but the last two people with this condition died because of the stress of laying eggs.”</p><p>“Theirs nothing you can do!?” asks Sara’s mom desperately.</p><p>“Unfortunately, no, we know very little about this condition.” answers the doctor.</p><p>“H-How long does she have?”</p><p>The doctor smiles before answering, “Sara has plenty of years ahead of her, if anything, you two you most likely go before her. It’s when Sara gets towards her 60’s, the stress will be too much on her body, the last two died of heart attacks.”</p><p>-</p><p>One of the upsides of all the tests and exams Sara under took was that, she had a solid week of no school, the longer she could delay walking into school and receiving the stares that was obviously going to receive, the better. Sara even pleaded with her parents for at least one more day, but, no luck, come Monday, she was heading back to school. To make matters worse, using the schedule she had made, she was due for a laying Monday…</p><p>-</p><p>-Monday, 7:30 A.M.-</p><p>Dressed in a pink T-shirt and a matching pleated skirt, Sara stood in front of her school’s double doors, nervous and afraid of what was to greet her upon entering, her left hand rested on her abdomen lightly.</p><p>After a few more minutes of standing, Sara took a deep, calming breathe, slung her backpack over her right shoulder and toke hold of the door with her left hand and pulled…</p><p>Sara wasn’t disappointed, almost immediately after walking in and the first two people she met on the way to her class, two girls, obviously stared at her and whispered between each other.</p><p>Sara simply looked down towards the floor as she cheeks reddened. More or the same greeted her as she walked further down the hallway.</p><p>From her walk of shame, Sara herself was shocked upon feeling her panties getting slick… all the attention on her was arousing her. After this realization, Sara blushed even more and picked up the pace of her walking to just under jogging.</p><p>Sara entered her home room moments later after her sprint and was met with even more stares from her classmates, who simply looked at her, they didn’t say a one word. Sara found it very uncomfortable, nearly silently, Sara made her way to her seat, the only sound was the soft thuds of her shoes meeting the floor.</p><p>Reaching her seat, Sara placed her backpack onto the back of her seat, though, she didn’t sit, but looked up, seeing all the eyes on her, she could feel her honey beginning to trail down her inner thighs.</p><p>“Yes, it’s true.” states Sara. “I can lay eggs. I’m not answering any questions about it.” added Sara before quickly sitting, feeling her honey squishing against her.</p><p>The moment she sat though, the class erupted into a commotion, nearly all of them asking her questions, which Sara ignored. This continued for a solid minute, causing Sara to place her hands over her ears, until one girl’s voice screamed over the crowd of students…</p><p>“LEAVE HER ALOOOOOOOOONE!”</p><p>The crowd quickly calmed down and along with Sara, looked to the source of the voice…</p><p>A young girl, wearing a black long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans, and long black hair, stood in the middle of the class, looking upset. </p><p>“What’s wrong with all of you!?” demanded the girl. “Can’t you see Sara’s embarrassed about what happened!? Just leave her alone, if she wants to talk about it, she will.”</p><p>Sara smiled at her friend coming to her rescue, and just in time as the classes teacher walked in, a young woman, dressed in a green shirt and jeans, carrying a bag over her left shoulder, Sara’s friend quickly returned to her seat.</p><p>“Oh, Sara’s back.” states the teacher as she notices Sara at her desk, before walking behind hers. “Is everything ok?” she asks.</p><p>“Yeah.” replies Sara simply.</p><p>“That’s good.” replies the teacher as she removes the bag from her shoulder and down behind the desk. “Sara, could you go to the back room and wait for me there?” asks the teacher as she places her things onto the desk.</p><p>“Ok.” replies Sara, removing herself from her seat and walking behind the desks and to the back room of the class that connected to a second classroom.</p><p>This room was pretty much a small library, their was a large multi-tiered self that held tons of books on various subjects.</p><p>Sara didn’t have to wait long before her teacher entered the room and knelt down to one knee in front of her.</p><p>“Hey, is everything really ok?” she asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just fine, other than being able to lay eggs, heh.” replies Sara shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>“Heh, about that. I was informed about your ‘condition’, and I want to offer you a suggestion and could lessen your embarrassment and possibly prevent trouble.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I’ve talked with the administrators, and if you want to, you can lay your eggs in class.”</p><p>Her teacher saw Sara’s shocked expression and she quickly followed with, “Wait, wait, wait! Just hear me out, If you leave the class to go to the bathroom like you’ve done in the past, theirs a likely-hood that other curious students could cause you trouble, then they’ll start to call their friends in to watch and soon, we’ll have a huge mess on our hands. But if you agree to lay your eggs in class, it can be a controlled environment, and you could satisfy the classes curiosity.”</p><p>Sara’s face was now very red as she commented, “Both options suck, but, it’s like a choice between two bad things. Ether way, I’ll be embarrassed… but, with the class option, I’d be less embarrassed… plus… there is an upside…” states Sara.</p><p>“And what would that be?”</p><p>“I’m the only one in the world that can lay eggs, I could provide a learning experience.”</p><p>“Her teacher then smiled, “Heh, yanno, I never thought of it that way. Maybe we could quiz the class on what they saw.”</p><p>“Hehehe, I don’t think they’d like that.” replies Sara giggling. “I like it!”</p><p>“So, you agree?” asks the teacher.</p><p>“Yeah, right now, I think it would be so humiliating if I went to the bathroom now.”</p><p>Sara and her teacher left the room and the two walked to the front of the class as the school bell rung.</p><p>“Class…” began the teacher, “Sara has something to tell you.” she adds before gesturing to Sara to begin.</p><p>“I-I, uh… I’ve agreed that, for the time being, I will lay me eggs here, in front of the class.”</p><p>The class quickly began to get loud again with cheering, which the teacher quickly calmed.</p><p>“Hey! Hey! Hey! Before you get out of hand, Sara will only lay her eggs near the end of class, since she can hold the urge back. If she has an emergency, She’ll use the back room, and I’ll be placing a black cloth over the window so she has privacy. Sara has agreed to do this because it would be less embarrassing than leaving the room to go to the bathroom at this time. None of you are aloud to touch Sara in any way when she’s up here sharing what’s private for her and rude comments will not be tolerated, anyone who breaks these two rules will be immediately sent to the office. Do you all understand?”</p><p>A nearly simultaneous “Yeah.” answered her back.</p><p>“Good…” replies the teacher before looking to Sara. “You can take your seat now and get ready for class.”</p><p>“Ok.” states Sara before walking back to her desk.</p><p>Much of the time in class went about the normal routine of learning of the days assignment and working on it. Halfway through the hour, Sara felt the familiar shift in her womb, she felt an egg nestle itself against the opening of her cervix, Sara clinched her cervix closed and gazed around the class, the students were busy with their assignment. Not wanting to cause a disturbance during the quietness, Sara decided to wait, she was nearly done with her work, so the others couldn’t be far behind.</p><p>About 7 minutes later, as Sara made the last stroke of her pencil to the paper, the egg teasing her cervix had worked up a considerable amount of her honey, thus making it harder for her to maintain her hold as her already weakened cervix was allowing the egg freedom thanks to her abundance of honey and the fact that her cervix had somewhat of a permanent gape. Wanting to strengthen her clenching, Sara needed to lax up first for a second, when she did though, the egg, which was already lodged in her cervix, slipped free and into her vagina, which began the familiar undulating to push it down towards freedom.</p><p>Sara’s only visible reaction to this was a quick flinch and a silent, open mouthed gasp.</p><p>She felt the egg reach the entrance of her vagina, though obviously, since she was sitting, the egg couldn’t completely leave yet.</p><p>Though, Sara was soon to find out that she didn’t need to announce to the class she needed lay her eggs, her honey, which had pooled in the crotch of her panties, the smell had begun to spread throughout the room…</p><p>“Hey, who has candy?” asks a girl, looking up from her desk, sniffing the air.</p><p>One by one, students began to stop what they were doing as they begun to smell the sweet aroma of Sara’s honey.</p><p>“It smells like Skittles!” claimed one girl.</p><p>“No it doesn’t.” states a boy, “It smells like Starbursts.”</p><p>“No, Laffy Taffy!” claimed another girl.</p><p>Sara meanwhile, began giggling to herself at what her classmates and friends thought what her honey smelled like.</p><p>This mild commotion only lasted a few more moments before the teacher asked, “Ok, who has the candy?”</p><p>Not wanting to get her classmates in trouble, Sara raised her right hand blushing. </p><p>“It’s me, but I don’t have any candy on me.”</p><p>“Then where’s that smell coming from?” asks the teacher.</p><p>“Um… it’s from, my body, it’s the lubrication my body produces when I’m laying eggs. About twenty minutes ago, I had the urge to lay, but I didn’t want to cause a disturbance so early in class, so I waited. Over time, the egg trying to come out had worked up a lot of my lube, so when I tried to strengthen my hold, the egg slipped out.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.” replies the teacher. “Is their anyway you could make the smell go away?”</p><p>“Well, it’ll fade once my lubrication stops flowing, and the only way that happens is if I lay all my eggs.” replies Sara.</p><p>The entire class, including the teacher seemed surprised by this statement and the teacher asks, “You can produce more than one at a time?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, up to twelve.”</p><p>This comment prompted one from a girl with shoulder-length red hair, “Hehe, You’re like a human chicken!”</p><p>Before the following laughter got too out of hand, the teacher sternly stated, “Michelle! To the Office!”</p><p>“What!?” gasps the girl.</p><p>“I told you at the beginning of the hour that comments like that wouldn’t be tolerated, now go!”</p><p>The girl frowned as she got up from her desk and headed towards the front of the class as a boy commented, “Who’d a thought it would be a girl that goes first!”</p><p>“I’m sure I won’t be alone.” retorted the girl before leaving the room.</p><p>The teacher then looked towards the class and asked, “How many of you are done or nearly done with your assignment?”</p><p>Nearly the entire classed raised a hand, and the teacher looked to Sara.</p><p>“Well Sara, would you like to display your egg laying to the class?”</p><p>Sara felt her cheeks burning she looked down to her desk and a faint smile, the attention was so arousing…</p><p>“OK, I’ll do it.” states Sara as she stood up from her desk, feeling the egg at the entrance of her vagina, slip out and into her panties. Walking to the front of the classroom, caused her honey-filled panties to overflow and run down her inner thighs. Instead of turning to face the class though, she turned to face her teacher, revealing her back to her classmates, revealing two separate spots of wetness on the back of her skirt, though the class simply snickered at this.</p><p>“Um, Miss Hana, would you happen to have a thick cloth or handkerchief or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…” comments Ms. Hana before leaning over to her right and into the bag next to her. “I may have something.”</p><p>“Hey Sakura.” called a girl, causing Sara to turn around a little.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I have a question.” states the girl.</p><p>“Ok.” replies Sara.</p><p>“What’s up with the two wet spots on the back of your skirt?”</p><p>The question renewed Sara’s blush and a chuckle from her before she moved her hands down to cover her rear and turn to face her front to the class. </p><p>“Hehe, yeah… pink isn’t a good color to hide stuff like that…”</p><p>The teacher behind her then stated, “Here, is this good enough? It’s a little dirty.”</p><p>Sara looked back a little and saw her teacher holding a thick cotton square about a foot in diameter. “It’s perfect, thanks.” replies Sara before moving her left hand up to take it, then looking back to the girl who asked her the question.</p><p>“To answer your question, my body produces a ton of lubrication, so much that it can easily overflow my panties.”</p><p>“Wow, it must suck to clean up then.” comments the girl.</p><p>“Heh, yeah, it does.” replies Sara with a small giggle, before moving the cotton cloth under her skirt and moving her right hand under as well as her move the crotch of her panties away a little, causing the egg and a good deal of her honey freedom onto the cloth before she closes her left hand around her egg and lifts it in from of her and using both of her hands to wipe her egg clean with the cloth.</p><p>“Before I get started though…” states Sara. “I’d like to show you guys one of my eggs.”</p><p>After a few more moments, Sara uncovered the egg, revealing to herself the rainbow of colored jewels that covered it, their wasn’t a definite pattern, it was as if the egg had been dropped into a container of tiny diamonds.</p><p>Sara then walked to the far left side of the room to the row of students and placed the egg, along with the it’s cotton ‘nest’, on the desk of the student, who along with them, everyone in the vicinity that could see the egg, ‘ohh’ed’ and ‘ahh’ed’ at the sight.</p><p>“Make she you pass it around so everyone can see it.” states Sara before walking back in front of her teachers desk, watching her classmates amazement at her egg.</p><p>Sara then begin to think, ‘Maybe it’s from how horny this is all making me, but this isn’t nearly as embarrassing as I thought it would be… I actually… Like this…”</p><p>Her egg had already traveled towards the middle of the classroom before Sara unhooked her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her soaked panties, then those were pulled down, revealing her bald, drooling labia to the entire class.</p><p>Sara felt a shiver of pleasure run through her body, with so many eyes on her exposed body.</p><p>‘I don’t just like this…’ thought Sara smiling. ‘I, love it!’</p><p> </p><p>End of Flashbacks</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young girl, no older than fourteen or fifteen, walks through her school’s many hallways to her class. A large number of students also occupied the hall, there was still about 7 minutes left before classes started. As she walked the walls, her short blonde hair bouncing with each step, her loose yellow T- shirt and blue pleated skirt fluttering in the small breeze of her walk, many students, both boys and girl’s greeted her with smiles and frequent ‘Hi’s’ and ‘Hey’s’. </p><p>There was no doubt about it, this girl was popular, very popular, however, her popularity wasn’t by any normal means; She was not the prettiest girl, if it was looks people wanted, there were many other girl’s who would better fit that category, she didn’t, ‘get around’, as many girls her age had done, she was still pure in that regard, technically anyway; Height? Maybe, her growing seemed to slow to a halt, it was quite possible she was the shortest girl in school, most people like smaller girls.</p><p>Smiling and blushing from the greetings, she walks into her homeroom, where she was meet with a few more hello’s and hi’s from the few classmates that also decided to wait in the room for class to start. She headed to her seat, placed her backpack to the right of her desk and sat down, with a barely audible squish…</p><p>This girl was popular for one reason, one reason that caused her to go from invisible in the sea of students, to the most popular girl in school, even after a years time…</p><p>-</p><p>“Hi! My name is Sara Forbes. I’m a fourteen year old girl who lives in Los Angeles, California. My friends nicknamed me Sakura though cause I love cherry blossoms, It was weird to me at first being an American and having a Japanese nickname, but I’ve gotten used to it. You probably think I have tons of friends huh, judging by all the attention I got walking down the hall and walking into me homeroom. Truth is, Although I’m insanely and embarrassingly popular, I don’t have nearly that many friends. Many of the friends I have were my friends before my change which thrusted me into my popularity.  By now your probably eager to learn why I’m so popular huh? Ok then, I’ll come clean…”</p><p>“I can lay eggs. Don’t laugh! It’s true! It’s been a year, so I’ve become used to it now. But I know what your thinking; a girl that can produce regular eggs, so what? Why would that make me popular, right? But my eggs aren’t your regular, run of the mill eggs, their worth money! Lot’s and lot’s of money!  What comes out of me is more like egg-shaped jewels! Sometimes the eggs are one solid material, like gold or silver, but many times, their decorated in various other diamonds and rubies. My eggs vary in sizes too, usually their about the size of normal eggs, those are pretty easy to pass and often times are more than one at a time, but I’ve produced eggs the size of large pears before and those are a bit more difficult to get out; Hey, I’m a small girl, my vagina isn’t that big.”</p><p>“Thing is, when I first started to produce the eggs, the first time was a bloody and painful mess because I still had my hymen, but I was so freaked by it, I hurriedly cleaned myself, I was in the bathroom at the time,  and left the one small egg I had produce on the floor and returned to my class, confused at what happened. After the event, I laid eggs a few more times, I was lucky enough to hide it from anyone, only leaving the eggs behind for some student to come across, but obviously, my secret got out, and the way it happened was very, very embarrassing, it was the first time I had produced a larger  egg and it happened DURING class, everyone was alerted by my gasping and groaning. I tried to run away, but I couldn’t get very far, before the pain and pressure pinned me to the floor on my hands and knees, needless to say, the entire class was shocked as the weight of the egg pulled my panties from my waist and to the floor for all to see what I had produced and my most private of places.”</p><p>“Needless to say, a meeting followed soon after the public display and I was forced to explain what little I knew about the eggs. What followed after was a long string of embarrassing tests and exams. Which is where I learned that I had an abnormality in my uterus, for some reason, my ‘normal’ eggs, the ones that need sperm, had some kind of mutation that instead of coming out with a bunch of blood, would crystallize, then be forced out by my uterus then travel down my vagina. There was only three other cases of my condition in the world, and there wasn’t even a name for it. There were two downsides of this condition though, but I only know one, my parents won’t tell me the other, the only downside I know of is that I’ll never be able to get pregnant, Not that much of downside though. I also learned the eggs I had been producing where VERY valuable, so valuable in fact that, both my mom and dad fainted on the spot at hearing just one of the eggs; I had produced more, estimated price.”</p><p>“By now, your probably tired of me simply talking with little detail about my various egg-laying. Although there are a few more small details I haven’t covered yet, buuuut, you probably have things to do huh? So, which story should I tell first? There’s so many… hmm… oh, I got it, why not start from the beginning? I could fill in the small details along the way…”</p><p>-</p><p>The school bell rung and as students rushed into the classroom, Sara, instead of getting out her stuff to prepare for the school day, had her head cradled in her arms on her desk sleeping, she may have been popular, but Sara was still somewhat of a slacker…</p><p>-</p><p>*Prologue Completed*<br/>*Main story Starts*</p><p>-</p><p>Shortly after the bell rung, the teacher, Ms. Hana, walked into the room, who was followed by another, younger teen girl, with dark, long flowing hair that reached the middle of her back, smooth milky skin with a cute rounded face, though not as noticeable by the class the girl had white colored eyes. The new girl wore a white T-shirt and knee-length skirt, she also held her back pack in her right hand.</p><p>“Class…” began the teacher, walking to the front of the room, in front of her desk, and the new girl following and standing beside her, a welcoming smile on her face. “We’ll be having a new student joining our class today.”</p><p>Ms. Hana then gestured to the girl to introduce herself, which she proceeded to do…</p><p>“Hello everyone, my name it Ginger Drenet. I’m very happy to meet you all.” greets the girl before bowing slightly.</p><p>Ms. Hana then chuckled a little, placing a hand over her mouth for a moment, “Wow, I don’t think I’ve seen a new student bow when introducing themselves.”</p><p>“Should I not have?” asks Ginger looking up at the teacher.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s fine, where would you like to sit?”</p><p>Ginger then looked out to the class and immediately looked to the sleeping Sara and pointed to her.</p><p>“The sleeping girl there, is the desk in front of her free?”</p><p>“Yes it is.” replies the teacher, “Go take your seat and get ready for class.”</p><p>“Ok.” replies Ginger before walking by the teacher and to her chosen seat, looking to Sara smiling before sitting.</p><p>Much of the hour proceeded without incident, when their was ten minutes left of the hour and the class had finished their assignment, many decided to use their free time to get to know Ginger, who was currently looking out the window to her left.</p><p>“Hey, Ginger.” called a boy to her right, which she turned her attention from outside, to the boy.</p><p>“Yeah?” she answered.</p><p>“Where are you from?”</p><p>“Another planet.” replies Ginger smiling.</p><p>The reply confused the boy as the girl sitting at the desk in front of Ginger commented, “Wow, even the New girl want’s nothing to do with you!”</p><p>“Shut up!” retorts the boy.</p><p>“Maybe Ginger likes the soft touch of a girl…” suggests another girl, smiling, who sat in front of the boy and looking to Ginger.</p><p>“Maybe…” commented Ginger simply, smiling.</p><p>“Ohh, maybe she goes both ways.” teases the girl in front.</p><p>Ginger then decided to change the subject as she looked to Sara, still sleeping. </p><p>“What’s with Sleepy over here? She slept through the whole class.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s Sara.” replies the girl to Ginger’s upper left. “Sakura if you’re her friend. She’s really popular around this school though.”</p><p>“Really?” asks Ginger, “What for?”</p><p>“She can lay eggs!” states the girl who’s desk was in front of hers. “Really pretty ones too!”</p><p>“Really?” asks Ginger smiling. “Your all ok with it?”</p><p>“Of course!” states the boy. “She let’s us watch as she lays them.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s amazing.” replies Ginger looking a bit surprised.</p><p>“Hey, wait a sec.” states the boy. “Your eyes are a weird color, why are they white?”</p><p>“’cause I’m an alien.” states Ginger flatly. </p><p>“Strike two!” declares the girl to Ginger’s right.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Ginger quickly began giggling.</p><p>Shortly after, the bell rung and the students quickly began leaving the room, though when nearly everyone was gone, Ginger remained, turned around in her seat staring at Sara, who slowly begun to wake up.</p><p>“Your finally awake.” states Ginger smiling.</p><p>Sara was clearly surprised from the new girl staring at her and gasped out as she quickly sat up.</p><p>“W-Who are you!?”</p><p>Ginger simply smiles at Sara, looking at her blue eyes.</p><p>“You haven’t matured yet…”</p><p>“What?” questions Sara.</p><p>“I’m surprised at how well you’ve adapted here.” states Ginger, reaching out her right hand to Sara’s face and placing her hand to her left cheek, softly. “You’re a lucky one, your popular.”</p><p>“Um, who are you? And what are you talking about?” asks Sara.</p><p>Ginger then took a long sniff and sighed, “Mmmm… you have eggs ready to be laid.”</p><p>Ginger saw that Sara was beginning to get very worried, so she removed herself from her chair and walked next to Sara and offered her right hand to her.</p><p>“Theirs no need to be afraid, come with me, I will explain everything.”</p><p>Sara nervously, reached out her right hand to take Ginger’s before she was pulled up to her feet and Ginger begin to lead her out of the room.</p><p>“Where are you taking me?” asks Sara.</p><p>“The bathroom.” replies Ginger looking back to Sara smiling as they walked through the hall.</p><p>“The bathroom?” questions Sara.</p><p>“You have a better place in mind for privacy?” asks Ginger, releasing Sara’s hand and facing her.</p><p>“Well… the gyms locker room is empty around this time.” answers Sara.</p><p>“Great.” answers Ginger. “Lead the way!”</p><p>“U-Um… ok… the Gym area is pretty empty around this time and I kinda have special access to it.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, follow me.” states Sara, take Ginger’s hand this time and leading her.</p><p>Although, as they arrived at the doors to the girl’s locker-room, the school bell rung.</p><p>“Oh no! We’re late for second hour! This is going to have to wait till lunch time.”</p><p>“No.” states Ginger, grabbing Sara’s hand again, “This is going to be worth being late, trust me.” states Ginger before entering the locker room with Sara, who gasps, “Hey!”</p><p>Once Ginger had lead Sara into the locker room, she positions Sara against the lockers and placed her hands on Sara’s cheeks, smiling at her.</p><p>“First thing’s first…” states Ginger as she slowly moves her face towards Sara.</p><p>“H-Hey, wait a minute, I don’t even know your name-!” states Sara blushing before Ginger’s lips pressed against hers, causing her to gasp into the kiss as she felt a strange sensation flow through her body.</p><p>Sara didn’t know what the sensation was, but it was… comforting, in a way. Then, Sara began to feel her body heating up, a desperate need from her pussy.</p><p>‘She’s…’ thinks Sara. ‘Making me trance, but… how…’</p><p>Moments into the kiss and the strange sensations flowing through her body, Sara quickly pushed Ginger away a few steps as she stats, “Stop.” Sara then slide down the locker she was leaning against and sat on her rear with a squish.</p><p>“What… did you do to me?” asks Sara, looking and sounding tired.</p><p>Ginger smiles and knelt down in in front of Sara and used her left hand to lift Sara’s eye lids to reveal her blue eyes had turned white, though a few seconds later, the white faded and the blue returned.</p><p>“Hmm, looks like it didn’t take.” comments Ginger before places her hands on Sara’s cheeks again. “Don’t push me away this time.”</p><p>Though when Ginger moves her face forward, she met Sara’s right hand on her face.</p><p>“No.” states Sara. “I want some answers, who are you, and what do you want with me?”</p><p>Ginger moved her left hand from Sara’s face and to Sara’s hand on her face and moved it away, smiling.</p><p>“Well, I see no harm in explain myself first.” states Ginger. “Do you want my earth-given name or my real one?”</p><p>“Um… your, real one?” asks Sara, puzzled by Ginger’s question.</p><p>“My name is Lila, and I’ve come to take you to your real home.”</p><p>“My… Real, home?” questions Sara. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I come from a planet near here, I’ve come to take you back, you don’t belong on earth anymore.”</p><p>“Huh!? What do you mean I don’t belong on earth anymore!? I was born here!”</p><p>“Yes, you were born here, the planet I come from, over the past hundred years, normal births have a very low success rate because of a poison in the air that is deadly to babies, but harmless to kids and adults, and then our people found this planet, Earth, the bodies of the people here match nearly perfectly with ours, and the poison that’s in our air, isn’t present here, so, we secretly place the DNA of our people into the womb of the females here and when the males add their sperm, a hybrid of our species is created. We let the hybrids live on earth for a few years before someone is sent to retrieve them. I am your retriever.”</p><p>“So… I’m… not human?” asks Sara, worried.</p><p>“Your part human, but don’t worry, I won’t take you back against your will, I’ll wait as long as needed for your answer.”</p><p>“Wait… so, are you…”</p><p>“A Hybrid?” asks Ginger, “Yep, I was in your place once before, last year actually, your taking this way better than I did.”</p><p>“So, you can lay eggs too?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Do they serve a purpose? The eggs?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t recall all the details though, but their very important.”</p><p>“Really? I saved a bunch of them.” states Sara happily.</p><p>“Any that you’ve saved are useless now.”</p><p>“What? Why?” asks Sara quickly getting disappointed.</p><p>“The eggs are very sensitive, and Earth’s atmosphere ruins them.”</p><p>“Oh, but their so pretty.”</p><p>“Hey, wanna know one of the eggs uses?” asks Ginger Smiling</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“If you break one open and swallow the goo inside, you get this really good relaxed feeling.”</p><p>“Like a high?” asks Sara before snickering.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t call it a high but…”</p><p>“Oh, wait a minute, the eggs are solid, how would their be goo inside?” asks Sara.</p><p>“It’s caused by Earth’s atmosphere, the inside of the egg immediately solidifies. It still happens back on the home planet, but at a slower rate.”</p><p>“Then how would someone be able to break open an egg before the insides get hard?” asks Sara.</p><p>“We have to fertilize our eggs.”</p><p>“Huh? But I’m not into guys.” states Sara, blushing.</p><p>Ginger then began laughing, hard, moving her arms to wrap around her stomach.</p><p>“Hey, What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Hehehe, hehe, I-I’m sorry… but we don’t need any boys to fertilize  our eggs, just two girl’s, and their just happens to be two girl’s here…”</p><p>“How would we fertilize our eggs though?” asks Sara.</p><p>“It’s rather simple really, every girl’s honey is special…”</p><p>“You call it honey too?” asks Sara smiling.</p><p>“Well, that’s what it is.” replies Ginger.</p><p>“Oh.” states Sara.</p><p>“What do you call the Trances?” asks Ginger.</p><p>“Um… Trances?” answers Sara giggling a little.</p><p>“Heh, you didn’t even know what you were and you were using the terms.” teases Ginger.</p><p>Sara giggled a little more before Ginger states, “Anyway, would you like your eggs fertilized by me?” asks Ginger getting to her feet and looking down to Sara. </p><p>“Well, you’re my only option at the moment.” jokes Sara.</p><p>“Gee, thanks.” replies Ginger as she unhooks the waist of her knee-length dress and letting it drop to the floor and kicking it away, revealing her quite clean white panties. </p><p>“Hey, how do you keep your panties so dry?” asks Sara looking up at Ginger’s panties. “Mine always have at least a quarter sized wet spot.”</p><p>“I wear a specialized strip of cloth over my pussy…” replies Ginger as she pulls down her panties and let’s them drop to the floor and kicking then towards her skirt, revealing the white stripe coving her labia.</p><p>“Wow, I would love to have one of those.”</p><p>“I have plenty, I’ll give you a few later.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“Take your skirt and panties off, we have to get into position.”</p><p>“Ok.” replies Sara, before getting to her feet and quickly removing her skirt and panties, revealing the mess in the crotch of her panties and once standing up, revealing her honey covered labia.</p><p>Ginger smiled at the sight of Sara’s crotch and moved her right hand down towards the strip over her labia and slowly pulled it off, immediately freeing her thick honey to flow out of her pussy.</p><p>“Now sit down on the floor.” states Ginger as she does so, sitting on her rear with her legs spread as more and more of her honey flowed out and pooled below her.</p><p>Sara lowered herself in a similar position facing Ginger. </p><p>“We’re going to move our pussies together and rub them against each other, we need to work up our honey to the point where our pussies are so messy that we start to have a hard time to keep them pressed together.” instructs Ginger.</p><p>“Heh, that won’t take long, since we both are already oozing.” comments Sara smiling.”</p><p>Ginger smiled before stating, “Let’s make our pussies kiss now…”</p><p>“Ok.” </p><p>The two girl’s then moved their hips together and Ginger raised her right leg around Sara’s left, allowing their messy labia’s to meet and while Ginger Moaned out lowly, Sara’s gasps out quite loud as a surge of pleasure shot through her body.</p><p>“H-Holy c-crap! Why does just having our pussies meet feel so good!?”</p><p>“I-It’s because, of our honey.” states Ginger, her face quickly reddening. “Each g-girl’s honey is slightly different, so theirs a small chemical reaction that heightens the pleasure.” before Ginger began to grind her crotch against Sara’s releasing a loud moaning from the both of them, with the addition of wet squishing sounds as their pussies moved against each other.</p><p>“I-I-It’s like…” shudders out Sara as she began to grind her crotch into Ginger’s as well. “I-It’s like, t-two puzzle… p-p-pieces coming… coming… Nngh!”</p><p>Sara was shocked, they just started and she was already about to come, but she clinched her muscles tightly, not wanting to come so soon.</p><p>Ginger saw and heard Sara’s groaning and smiled through the pleasure. </p><p>“Don’t, f-fight it, y-you can… come- Mmmh” states Ginger as she moans out and began to rub her messy pussy against Sara equally messy pussy faster.</p><p>Sara couldn’t take it anymore and come soon after Ginger increased her speed, moaning out loudly, as her body frozen in place and her pussy gushed out her honey, causing Ginger to moan out as Sara’s honey invaded her tunnel, causing her entire vaginal cannel to tingle from the chemical reaction of her and Sara’s honey mixing inside her.</p><p>Ginger, soon after Sara’s climax, moan out a second time as Sara’s honey caused her to come, causing her pussy to eject her honey into Sara’s pussy, who was treated the new sensation of Ginger’s cum invading her vagina and causing the same chemical reaction, and Sara gasped out again as she nearly immediately came again, pushing her honey back into Ginger.</p><p>This back and forth swap continued as the two girl’s fell to the floor, though, they didn’t stop, Ginger grabbed hold of Sara’s right foot and Sara did the same as the two vigorously grinded their crotch against the other, constant moans, caused my constant orgasms, left their mouths, the abundance of their honey had formed a large pool under their gyrating hips, the honey covering their crotch seemed to cause their crotches to meld together.</p><p>This continuous grinding and coming continued until both girl’s came at the same time, causing their honey to crash together, causing a visible, fluid explosion as their honey had on one exit, upwards, the geyser of the two girl’s fluid showered both of their bodies.</p><p>Upon the shower of their honey ending, the two girl’s laid where they where, still holding the other’s foot as they breathed heavily from tiredness.</p><p>“That… was… a-ma-zing!” breathed Sara.</p><p>“Better than, a Trance, huh?” comments Ginger, smiling.</p><p>“Times ten!’ replies Sara.</p><p>Ginger then closed her eyes and states, “Now, don’t move, I’m going to fertilize your eggs…” </p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Sara was puzzled at what Ginger was going to do, but obeyed.</p><p>Until, Sara felt something slithering inside her.</p><p>“Hey! What’s that!?”</p><p>“Don’t move.” states Ginger.</p><p>“Tell me what that is!” states Sara, before she feels the mystery thing prod her cervix, that was enough for Sara as she snatched her foot free of Ginger’s grip and pushed herself away.</p><p>For some reason Ginger gasped out and Sara looked in shock as she swore she saw something pink slither up into Ginger’s pussy.</p><p>“What the heck is that!?” gasps Sara pointing to Ginger’s crotch.</p><p>Ginger lowered her right hand to her crotch as she sat up, “A warning that you were going to remove your pussy from mine would have been nice.” states Ginger with a slight look of anger.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but you freaked me out with what ever that thing was.”</p><p>“Every girl of our species has a, well, I can’t pronounce it, I just call it a tentacle, anyway, it’s basically just my cervix stretched out really long, we can use it to fertilize another girl’s eggs by injecting our honey directly into their womb. Another function is transferring eggs to another body.”</p><p>“Why would you need to transfer eggs into someone?” asks Sara.</p><p>“It’s mainly used to jump start a Hybrid’s egg making and laying, sometimes it doesn’t trigger automatically. If your matured, you can sense those specific girl’s.”</p><p>“Really? Are their any in our first hour?” asked Sara.</p><p>“Yeah, There was three unawake Hybrids there.”</p><p>“Wow… so, what would I need to do to stretch my cervix?”</p><p>“You have to mature first, your eyes turn white to signify the change.” replies Ginger raising her left hand to point to her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, so that’s what you were trying to do to me earlier huh?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Hey, can I see your tentacle again?”</p><p>“No, stretching the cervix makes it extremely sensitive, this Environment causes a painful burning.”</p><p>“Aww, please!” begs Sara.</p><p>Ginger then sighs, “Fine, only for a few seconds though.” replies Ginger, getting to her feet.</p><p>Sara then moved nearly right under Ginger’s crotch, and she didn’t have to wait for long before she saw her messy labia part and a pink, one-inch wide and one-eyed tentacle emerge from Ginger’s pussy, before she gasped and cringed.</p><p>Sara was amazed by the sight of the strange, yet familiar object and before even the thought crossed her mind, she shot her head forward to take the tendril in her mouth, With a shocked gasp from Ginger.</p><p>“Ah! H-Hey! Don’t do that!” she pleaded before staggering back against the lockers, revealing more of the pink tendril, the extra exposed, Sara quickly wrapped her right hand around and began to move her head back and forth on the pink object.</p><p>This action caused Ginger to cry out in pleasure as Sara sucked off her stretched out cervix.</p><p>“S-Stop…Nngh… P-Please…” begged Ginger, placing her hands on Sara’s head as her body trembled.</p><p>Sara soon stopped the sucking and changed to licking the tip.</p><p>“You like this.” states Sara, smiling up at Ginger, before tonguing the opening.</p><p>Ginger soon gasps out and a quite noticeable bulge made it’s way through the tendril and a thick wad of her honey covered Sara’s face, causing her to gasp as she released the her right hand from it to wipe at her face.</p><p>Meanwhile, the tendril swung limply between Ginger’s shaky leg’s as it slowly begun to retract back inside of her while Ginger herself slid down against the lockers, to the floor.</p><p>“I can’t believe you actually did that.” states Ginger.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” replies Sara as she got down to her knees in front of Ginger.</p><p>“Heh, I’m going to return the favor eventually.” replies Ginger with a smile.</p><p>Sara also smiled and reached down to both of Ginger’s hands and placed them to her cheeks, like she had done to her earlier.</p><p>“Heh, why wait? Besides, I think white colored eyes are cool, and I‘d like to help with the Hybrids that haven‘t waken up yet.”</p><p>END ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah! Ahhhh!”</p><p>“Geez, you’ve been laying eggs for a year and your still so tight!”</p><p>Sara was now on her back, now nude and still as messy in her and her new friends cum.</p><p>Ginger was also nude and messy, she was on her knees below Sara, who had her legs spread and lifted up, held against her chest with her hands as Ginger’s right hand grasps her cervix stretched out of her pussy, currently one foot in length. Her left hand on Sara’s right thigh as she slowly pushed her unique tentacle into Sara.</p><p>“I-I told, you, I’m not into boys.” replies Sara before groaning and quickly gasping as she finally felt the tip of Ginger’s thick, ribbed organ enter her, she squeezed her eyes closed tighter in response.</p><p>Ginger quickly sighed and smiles, upon the tip of her cervix entering Sara’s tightness.</p><p>“Finally… you could’ve used more than your fingers over the past year yanno…”</p><p>While Sara groaned as her pussy tried to adjust to the girth of Ginger’s appendage, the more experienced alien removed her right hand from her cervix and used both of her hands to scoop up the honey that had accumulated around Sara’s pussy and rubbed it along her cervix, soothing the burning with an immediate sigh from her.</p><p>Shortly after the covering of honey, Ginger moved her hands to grasp Sara’s hips and pulled…</p><p>“Ahhhhhhh!”</p><p>Sara had barely gotten used to the size of Ginger’s cervix invading her pussy before she felt it swiftly continue it’s invasion into her tight depths, going farther than any of her fingers ever dreamed of going. Feeling the hot, wet skin of Ginger’s thighs against her rear and a wet squish, Sara had taken all of her inside her pussy.</p><p>Sara’s body seemed to vibrate on Ginger’s cervix as she vainly fought against an orgasm that she quickly lost to, crying out loudly as her back arched up and a wet splat rung through the locker room as Ginger’s lap was covered in Sara’s honey.</p><p>Sara quaked as pleasure ran rampant throughout her body, tears of pleasure leaked from her tightly closed eyes, until the orgasm began to fade and her trembling calmed, resting on her back, hands at her sides, leg’s draped over Ginger’s hips.</p><p>Sara opened her eyes, the now milky white iris’ looking up at Ginger’s matching one’s, smiling.</p><p>“It’s so thick…” states Sara.</p><p>“No, your just really tight.” teases Ginger, smiling down at Sara. “We’re going to have to do something about that, can’t have you coming just from insertion alone.”</p><p>“Don’t loosen me up too much though, I like my fingers.” replies Sara.</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Ginger then pulled her hips back a little, drawing out her firm, ribbed cervix from Sara’s tight hole, releasing a moan from her, before moving her hips forward, returning her cervix inside, drawing a moaning from the both of them.</p><p>“Mmmm… I’m… Nngh, I-I’m not going, to be… a-able to d-do this very long…” replies Ginger, quickly closing her eyes as she begins a thrusting, wet squishing sounds accompanying every withdraw and insertion.</p><p>“Ahhhh! T-That’s, o-o-ok!” moans out Sara as she close one of her eyes, keeping one open to continue to look up at Ginger and her thrusting into her.</p><p>After about twelve thrusts, Sara’s came again, covering Ginger’s sensitive cervix with her warm, soothing honey as she moaned out loudly.</p><p>Shortly after Sara’s orgasm, Ginger groaned and thrusted into Sara’s tight pussy hard and remained there as she quickly gasps out…</p><p>“I’m gonna come!”</p><p>Feeling her orgasm imminent, Ginger lengthened her cervix, pushing it against Sara’s own welcoming womb entrance, releasing another gasp from Sara as she was still enjoying her orgasm, before a few moments later, felt a warmness fluid into her, which caused her to gasp out yet again  as a fresh orgasm overtook her barley waning one as she and Ginger moaned out loudly in unison as they came.</p><p>“Ahhhhhh! You’re filling me up! Your drowning my eggs in your honey!”</p><p>Rather than the single shot from Ginger’s cervix from Sara’s sucking on it, this time, her honey streamed directly from Ginger’s womb to Sara’s, not only filling, but stretching Sara’s womb causing her eggs inside to float around some.</p><p>Once Ginger’s orgasm faded and her honey stopped flowing into Sara, her body trembled and quaked as she lightly fell on top of Sara’s messy body.</p><p>The two girl’s body trembled from pleasure as they felt their orgasms fade.</p><p>“H-Hehe… f-fertilization… complete.” states Ginger, her voice shaky from the pleasure still running through her body.</p><p>“H-Heh, now I just have to wait a few minutes.”</p><p>Though, one sound snapped the two girl’s back to reality.</p><p>*Bell Ringing*</p><p>“Oh no!” gasps Sara in shock. “Don’t tell me we spent the entire second hour in here!”</p><p>Ginger quickly removed herself from on top of Sara and sat up on her knees and retracted her cervix from Sara’s and back inside of her body.</p><p>“We have to hurry and clean up!”</p><p>“No kidding!” states Sara quickly sitting up, then looking down to see a quite noticeable bulge of her abdomen. “What about your honey you filled me with?</p><p>“Your gonna have to hold it inside of you until you can get to the bathroom.”</p><p>“What!? I don’t want to keep a belly-full of honey inside me during class!”</p><p>“Their’s no choice, we have to clean up.” states Ginger as she takes Sara getting to her feet then pulling Sara up to hers.</p><p>“I don’t have time to clean up!” states Sara paniced and quickly gathering her clean clothes. “I’ll get detention the next time I’m late for third hour!” she adds before quickly running from the lockers and towards the exit.</p><p>“Wait a minute!” gasps Ginger, quickly collecting her clothes and following after Sara, her face quickly getting red. “We can’t go out looking like this!”</p><p>But alas, the two girl’s end up running through the student filled halls, nude, covered head to toe in their honey, gaining numerous stares and comments from other students as they made their way to their home room and gathered their things. Ginger’s face was beet red by now, but they continued to their third hour class, which Sara’s found she shared with Ginger.</p><p>They stopped a few feet into the classroom as they saw their teacher see them and the few students that were already in the room.</p><p>The two couldn’t speak before the teacher, a male, wearing a shirt and jeans, states…</p><p>“Tranced again huh?” he states, in a less than happy tone.</p><p>“U-Uh, hehe…” responded Sara smiling as a bead of sweat formed on the side of her head.</p><p>“Managed to take a victim too huh?” he comments.</p><p>“I-I didn’t know what was going on!” states Ginger in a vulnerable voice. “She just came out of nowhere and started doing strange things to me!”</p><p>Sara immediately looked at Ginger, shocked at what she heard.</p><p>“WHAT!?” gasps Sara.</p><p>The teacher just sighed, placing a hand to his forehead. “Just go get cleaned up.”</p><p>“But I’ll be late!” states Sara.</p><p>“I’ll give you a pass again, just go.”</p><p>“Thank-you!” replies Sara before taking Ginger by the arm and pulling her from the room along with herself and leading her to the bathroom, which was currently empty and entered one stall.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you!?” gasps Sara. “Are you TRYING to get me in trouble!?”</p><p>“heh, sorry. I can’t get in trouble on my first day. My parents would kill me.” states Ginger, smiling.</p><p>“… Fine, let’s just get cleaned up and dressed.”</p><p>About ten minutes later, the two girl’s were dressed and Sara was heading out of the stall when Ginger stopped her.</p><p>“Hey, aren’t you going to get my honey out of you?”</p><p>“I can’t risk being any later than I am. I’ll just have to wait till lunchtime.” replies Sara.</p><p>“Ok, then take this…” replies Ginger, opening her backpack and removing one of the strips she had over her labia earlier, covered in a thin plastic.</p><p>“Oh, thanks.” replies Sara smiling and quickly pulling down her panties a little to place the strip over her labia, then pulling up her panties and hurrying out of the room.</p><p>Ginger wasn’t as quick to leave though and reached into the front pocket of her back pack and removed a small, blue, mini CD-like device and pressed the middle of it until a beep was heard, then she began to speak…</p><p>“Lila, Status Report: Primary objective completed, I’ve made contact with the subject, I’ve given her the information. She took it very well, and has agreed to return to the home planet, although she requests to bring her parents along if possible. We will wait until the designated date of pick up. Lila, Status Report: Secondary objective, awaken any Hybrids in designated area, currently in progress. Subject of primary objective has offered her assistance. Nothing else to report, ending message.”</p><p>Ginger pressed the middle of the device again and two beeps sounded, before she placed it back into the front pocket of her backpack and left the stall and hurried back to her class.</p><p>-</p><p>-Lunch time, Bathroom-</p><p>“Finally! I can get Ginger’s honey out of me!” states Sara as she walks into the bathroom and quickly walking into the first stall and pulling down her skirt and panties and sitting down on the toilet, then lowering her right hand to her crotch to remove the strip of cloth, freeing a large amount of her honey that had accumulated and some that leaked out from her womb.</p><p>As she let the fluid drain from her pussy, Sara began to think aloud about what Ginger had told her…</p><p>“Heh, it’s so incredible… I’m actually and human/alien hybrid. I wonder what the home planet is like… It’s probably really futuristic, with ships whizzing through the air! I bet Ginger’s seen so many cool things! Oh, I wonder what kind of food they have on the home planet, and games, and- Nngh!”</p><p>Sara’s thoughts were interrupted as she felt her cervix yawn open and the large amount of honey Ginger had deposited inside her womb began flowing out, and splashing into the water at the bottom of the toilet.</p><p>“Oh, wow, this feels pretty weird…” comments Sara.</p><p>That was before the flow was slightly interrupted as all four of her eggs flowed out with the flood of honey, disappoint from the overabundance of honey, Sara barley felt the eggs departure, but heard the four plunks as they fell into the water below. Even after all her eggs left though, Sara still felt Ginger’s honey leaving her, though at a less forceful rate and Sara’s placed her right hand to her abdomen.</p><p>“Man, Ginger really filled me up…”</p><p>When the flow did stop, Sara covered her right hand in a wad of toilet paper and placed it against her pussy as she stood and turned around, looking down into the toilet.</p><p>With Ginger’s (and Sara’s) honey being thicker than water, the whitish-clear fluid sunk to the bottom of the toilet at Sara had a clear view of her eggs, though they looked different…</p><p>“They look like normal eggs now…” comments Sara getting to her knees as she squeezes her legs together and remove her right hand and reach into the toilet water and remove one of the eggs. “Does fertilizing them destroy the pretty diamonds on them?”</p><p>Sara observed the egg she removed a few more moments before sending it down to the seat of the toilet to crack it open. Carefully removing the top of the egg, Sara saw that the goo inside had a faint sparkle to it.</p><p>“I guess this is the goo Ginger was talking about… heh, I’ll test taste my own egg! Bottoms up!” </p><p>Sara placed the edge of the egg to her lips and tossed her head back, taking the goo in her mouth and quickly swallowing it, and quickly smiled.</p><p>“MMmmmmm! It’s tastes soooooo gooooood! Way better than any candy I’ve ha- huh?”</p><p>The effect of her eggs goo was nearly immediate, a huge sense relaxation flowed through of her body.</p><p>“Whoa… … … … hehe-hehe-hehe.”</p><p>For nearly a solid minute, Sara’s soft giggling filled the stall she occupied.</p><p>“I-it’s, like an orgasm, but… different…”</p><p>Sara then got to her feet, the wad of tissue at her pussy, falling  and Sara looked down and smiles, before picking up the tissue and tossing it into the toilet and pulling up her panties and skirt.</p><p>“Hehehe, oops, don’t wanna go out bottomless… hehehe…”</p><p>Shortly after Sara left her stall, washed her hands and left the bathroom.</p><p>Seconds after however, the stall door that was next to Sara’s, opened, revealing a young, blonde-haired, glasses wearing girl, her hair reaching her lower back, she was dressed in a blue T-shirt and jeans, though she smiled, almost mischievously.</p><p>“So… an alien huh? I knew something had to be up.”</p><p>Her suspicious aura disappeared though as she quickly performed a giddy standing march.</p><p>“I KNOW AN ALIEN!”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Lunchtime-</p><p>After choosing from the selection of food from the lunch line, Sara walks a few away and scanned the large room for a spot to sit, though she quickly notices Ginger, sitting at a one of the square tables near the wall, alone. So she decided to provide her company…</p><p>“Hey.” greets Sara walking up behind Ginger smiling, though noticing the raven-haired girl quickly flinch from surprise and gasp a little, before sitting next to her and placing her lunch tray on the table.</p><p>“H-Hey.” replies Ginger, also smiling and currently eating an apple.</p><p>“Sorry about surprising you, why are you sitting all by yourself?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Well you’re the only person I know at the moment.” answers Ginger. “Everybody seems to have their own little groups.”</p><p>“Oh, well I’ll introduce you to some of my friends then.” states Sara as she starts to eat some of her food.</p><p>“That would be nice.” replies Ginger smiling.</p><p>“Oh! I was wondering…” begins Sara. “Do you know how many un-awake Hybrids are currently here in the lunchroom?”</p><p>“Umm…” comments Ginger before looking to her left, almost behind her and slowly scanning the room from left to right, before looking back to Sara. “There’s about six Hybrids currently here.”</p><p>“Wow, that many huh? When can we start waking them up?”</p><p>“Actually, anytime we get the-” replies Ginger before Sara’s eye’s divert from hers and Sara lifts her right hand up, waving at someone, who Ginger quickly sees as she walks up behind her to her left and sits next to her, the girl placing her tray down. </p><p>The girl was a red-head, styled in pig-tails, she wore a blue T-shirt and a jean skirt</p><p>“This is Jessica.” states Sara, smiling.</p><p>“Hey.” greets Ginger smiling.</p><p>“Hey, your that new student right?” asks Jessica.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Jessica was the first one to know about my egg laying.” states Sara.</p><p>“Really?” asks Ginger. “How’d you take it Jessica?” </p><p>“Well, I was pretty freaked at first.” replies Jessica smiling. “But I thought it was cool though.”</p><p>“Guess what Jessica!” quickly states Sara. “It turns out, I’m actually a human/alien hybrid!”</p><p>“What!? Really!?” gasps Jessica.</p><p>“Yeah! Cool huh!? And Ginger’s here to take me back to the Home planet.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s cool, but, your going to leave?” replies Jessica looking a little saddened.</p><p>“Um… Oh! Hey Ginger!” replies Sara quickly hitting Ginger on her right shoulder. “Can you see if Jessica is a Hybrid!?”</p><p>“Hybrid?” questions Jessica as she saw Ginger look at her for a moment.</p><p>Ginger then looked back to Sara, “What kind of relationship do you two have?”</p><p>“We’re more than friends.” states Jessica.</p><p>“BUT, less than a couple.” adds Sara.</p><p>Ginger giggles at this before Sara asks, “So, is Jessica one of them?”</p><p>“Sorry, she’s a full-blooded human.”</p><p>“Oh, that sucks…” replies Sara.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” asks Jessica.</p><p>“Your not like me and Ginger.” answers Sara.</p><p>“Well DUH!” replies Jessica smiling.</p><p>“No, what I mean is… starts Sara. “Ginger said her-uh, our people, are having trouble with birthing babies on their world, so they secretly place our DNA into the adult girl’s on Earth and when that girl and a guy, yanno…” states Sara doing the finger-in-hole gesture. “then a Hybrid baby is born, after a few years, someone is sent from the home planet to bring back the girl.”</p><p>“Oh, well lucky you.” replies Jessica starting on her food.</p><p>Soon, another girl’s voice greeted them, “Hey.” though, it came from behind Ginger, catching her completely by surprise and causing her to gasp out and nearly jump out of her seat with a cute yelp and blushing as she quickly placed her left hand over her mouth.</p><p>“Wow, you scare easy huh?” teases Sara before she and Jessica begin giggling.</p><p>“Sorry about that.” replies the girl behind Ginger, walking around to the opposite side of the table, it was the same girl from the bathroom.</p><p>“Who’s the new girl Sakura?” the blonde asks smiling.</p><p>“Oh, this is Ginger, Ginger, this is Lalia. We share Science class together. It’s her favorite class.”</p><p>“Yep, I love space and stuff too.” replies Lalia smiling at Ginger. “Yanno, ‘aliens’ and the possibility that their’s life on other planets.”</p><p>“Well…” replies Ginger, smiling at Lalia. “It’s certainly possible.”</p><p>Jessica then looks to Ginger with a puzzled look on her face before stating…</p><p>“What do you mean possible? You just to-”</p><p>Jessica was quickly stopped with Ginger placing her hand on her mouth.</p><p>“What are you doing Ginger?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Yeah…” states Lalia smiling. “Their’s no since in hiding the truth, I know your secret, you’re an alien!”</p><p>“Heh, will you listen to yourself?” asks Ginger chuckling a little and removing her hand from Jessica’s mouth. “How could I be an alien?”</p><p>“Play dumb all you want, but I know you’re an alien, I was in the bathroom when Sakura walked in!” states Lalia.</p><p>Sara looked surprised while Ginger replies, “And how does that prove I’m an alien?” </p><p>“Um…” begins Sara looking nervous and Ginger looking towards her. “I may have been thinking out loud while I getting rid of my eggs.”</p><p>Ginger then gave a less than happy sigh and Sara saw Ginger’s right hand move into the pocket of her skirt as she asks Lalia…</p><p>“Fine, your right, I am an alien, I’ve come to take Sara back with me, what do you plan to do with this information?”</p><p>“Nothing that’ll hinder what you’re here for.” replies Lalia.</p><p>Ginger’s hand in her pocket stopped and she raised an eye at Lalia’s comment…</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just want to learn about your people!” replies Lalia excitedly. “Like, the name of your planet, what’s it like, how big is it, do you guys have good food, what do you do for fun, where’s your planet located, how many moons you guys have, any cute boys, how big is your-”</p><p>“Ok, ok, ok!” replies Ginger smiling and removing her right hand from her pocket, empty and raising both of her hands up to signal Lalia to stop with her string of questions. “First of all, let’s get one thing straight, The people of earth haven’t conformed that there is life beyond this planet, so to prevent mass chaos-”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry!” replies Lalia smiling. “I got it, it has to be a secret.”</p><p>“Yeah.” states Ginger, “Besides, this generation is the last to be retrieved, towards the end, our people will share the knowledge we’ve gathered about the universe as a show of thanks.”</p><p>“Thanks for what?” asks Lalia.</p><p>“The environment of our planet is deadly to newborns, an accident that happened a hundred years ago on our planet, so they found earth and discovered that Earth’s females were compatible with our DNA, so we secretly placed our DNA inside the womb of adult women. After a males sperm combines with our DNA, a hybrid is created, which is allowed to live on earth for a few years before someone is sent to bring them back.”</p><p>“So you’re here to take Sakura back?” asks Lalia.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s my primary objective.” replies Ginger.</p><p>“So you have a secondary one?” asks Lalia.</p><p>“Yeah, Our DNA doesn’t activate with 100% accuracy automatically, so any Unawake Hybrids in my designated area, I am to awaken.”</p><p>“So you can tell who those people are?” asks Lalia.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“How many are in here?”</p><p>“Seven at the moment.”</p><p>“Seven?” questions Sara. “I thought you said there was six?”</p><p>Ginger then smiles at Sara. “One more has shown up.”</p><p>“Really?” questions Sara.</p><p>“Who is it!?” asks Lalia excitedly, “Maybe we know them!”</p><p>Ginger then looks at Lalia smiling.</p><p>After a few seconds, Lalia and Sara didn’t get the hint from Ginger’s gaze, but Jessica did, nearly choking on a piece of jello.</p><p>“W-Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! The science geek!?”</p><p>“What!?” gasps Lalia quickly smiling. “It’s me!? I’m part alien!?”</p><p>“Yep.” replies Ginger simply.</p><p>“That’s great!” states Sara. “One of my friends is just like me!”</p><p>“That means I can lay eggs like Sakura?” asks Lalia.</p><p>“When me or Sara ‘jump starts’ your DNA, yeah, it’ll take about seven days for it to fully take effect.” replies Ginger.</p><p>“How do you jump start it? Can you do it today?” asks Lalia.</p><p>“We have to transfer one of our eggs into your womb, but I can’t do it today, I have no eggs in me at the moment, Tomorrow would be the earliest, but since we have school, it wouldn’t be the safest. It’s too easy to get caught here.”</p><p>“So the earliest safest time is Friday after school?” asks Lalia.</p><p>“Yeah.” replies Ginger.</p><p> </p><p>-about 3 hours later-</p><p>“Well, this is where we separate for now.” states Ginger as she and Sara stood at the corner of a street on the sidewalk. “My house is down the street here.”</p><p>“Ok, Mine is a few houses down this street.” replies Sara, referring the street the two were walking down.</p><p>“Seeya tomorrow!” states Ginger before running towards her home and waving back to Sara, who waves a hand back and continuing on to her home.</p><p>-</p><p>-Ginger’s home-</p><p>“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” calls out Ginger.</p><p>“Welcome home!” answers Ginger’s mom’s voice. “I’m in the Kitchen, how was the first day of school?”</p><p>“It was great.” replies Ginger, walking through the house, towards the kitchen. “I completed my primary objective with-in about two hours of school starting.”</p><p>“Oh that’s wonderful!”</p><p>“Yeah, and the entire school happens to know about her egg-laying and she really popular because of-”</p><p>As Ginger turned to walk into the kitchen, she was scared nearly to death when a young boy, around her age, jumped out from the right of the door and screamed at her, causing Ginger herself to scream out and stumble back onto her rear. The boy stood up smiling at her.</p><p>“Man, that NEVER gets old! Your way too easy to scare!”</p><p>Ginger simply looked angry up at the boy.</p><p>“Mom, remind me again why we couldn’t just leave him at home?”</p><p>-</p><p>-Sara’s home-</p><p>“I’m home!” announces Sara.</p><p>The first thing Sara did when she met her parents was explain what she found out from Ginger, who she was and what that made her, which answered their question about Sara’s new eye color. Though Sara quickly found that, although her parents were relatively quick to believe the egg-laying, the story involving aliens, secretly placing their DNA in woman, the resulting Hybrids… that was a little much. And they simply nervously laughed off Sara’s information.</p><p>“Looks like Ginger was right…” states Sara to herself, a little disappointedly as she walks up the stairs to her room. “They don’t believe me… well… I have plenty of time to convince them.”</p><p> </p><p>-Later that day, around 8:30 PM.-</p><p>“Ok… now how did Ginger say I had to do it?”</p><p>Sara currently occupied the upstairs bathroom, standing in the middle of the room, completely naked.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, she said squatting down makes it easier…” states Sara before quickly bending her legs and dropping her rear.</p><p>“OK… Ginger said I needed to… um, oh, imagine I have eggs in me and I want to push them out…”</p><p>Sara placed her right hand over her abdomen, and placed her left hand behind her to the floor to steady herself as she tried locating the muscles she needed to work.</p><p>Minutes passed and the only progress Sara got was clinching her cervix, just when Sara was about to complain with frustration though, she felt an odd tingling from her cervix.</p><p>“Oh! I think I’m doing it!”</p><p>But the feeling soon after disappeared.</p><p>“No! Come on! I almost had it! What did I do when it happened? Come on, think… oh, I was relaxed.”</p><p>Despite Sara’s excitement, she took a few breaths to calm herself and closed her eyes as she relaxed her body, it wasn’t long before she felt her cervix tingling again.</p><p>“Ok, what do I do now…” thought Sara. “Maybe a small push…”</p><p>Sara tried her idea, a small gentle push on her womb, she soon gasps as she felt her entire uterus shift, downward, as if it wanted out.</p><p>Excitement ran through Sara’s pre-teen body, Ginger warned her of this, it was something that would happened the first few time’s she tried lengthen her cervix, their was nothing to worry about, as, true to Ginger’s words, the downward movement of her womb stopped at the entrance of her pussy, her cervix peeking out of the yawning lips slightly.</p><p>Sara’s giggled a little as she felt a cool breeze over the tip of her cervix. She pushed a little more and felt the oddest sensation yet, it felt as if her cervix was being tugged on by some unseen force.</p><p>Sara’s opened her eyes and looking down to see a pink, fleshy, slightly ribbed phallic object emerging from her pussy, Sara smiled wide.</p><p>Her smile was short-lived though as her cervix was only an inch in length before the Sara felt the once internal organ burning. Sara’s hands tightened into fists as she sucked in air through her clenching teeth.</p><p>Lucky, Sara saw the tip of still growing cervix was oozing her honey, she quickly placed her left hand under the flow and smeared it over her cervix and an immediate sigh of relief left her lips and she continued to cover her now three inch long organ in her honey oozing from the tip.</p><p>Additionally, Sara found stroking her growing cervix felt very good and push a little harder, causing her cervix to lengthen to an impressive seven inches. It was long enough for Sara to grasp it comfortably with her right hand, wrapping around the pink flesh completely, before moving her hand up and down it’s length, quickly moaning out.</p><p>Her Cervix had an odd rigidness to it, not too much though that Sara couldn’t freely bend it at a ninety degree angle or even folding it against itself, forming a sideways ‘U’. Flexible enough to bend painlessly, but firm enough to stroke it’s length with her right hand, which caused her honey to ooze out more and more as raising pleasure flooded her body.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Sara decided to sit on her rear with her knees up and her legs spread, forming an ‘M’ shape as she began to quicken her hand’s up and down stroking.</p><p>“Ohhhh… This feels so good!” moans Sara before leaning back on her back.</p><p>Following this, it wasn’t long before Sara added her left hand to the stroking of her new plaything.</p><p>The stroking was becoming longer and longer, though Sara didn’t seem to notice this, through the wonderful pleasure of stroking her cervix, Sara hadn’t realized the double fisted grip she had on her Cervix was lengthening it, it was slowly getting longer and longer, and longer…</p><p>Until, Sara felt something bump her chin, opening her eyes, she gasps a little as she saw that she had pulled her cervix all the way up to her chin. Sara wasn’t too shocked by this though as she saw the oozing opening of her cervix and lifted her head a head a little and licking at the tip before taking it in her mouth and continuing her stroking of her very long Cervix.</p><p>Her sucking and stroking continued as Sara’s moans increased and so did her hands. Her large organ was beginning to throb and swell slightly, her body was trembling. </p><p>‘I’m gonna come!’ thinks Sara as she hands sped up even more as she continues to suck on herself. ‘I’m going to come sucking on my Cervix!’</p><p>Moment’s later, Sara groans as she body quickly locks up, a large, noticeable bulge traveled down the length of her cervix, to her mouth. Only seconds after the bulge reached her mouth, her honey began leaking and spurting out of the corners of her mouth.</p><p>It was too much for her to swallow at once and Sara quickly removed her mouth from her cervix, releasing a loud moan as a three second, fire-hose like spray of her honey ejected from the tip of her cervix, barely over her face and to the floor.</p><p>Shortly after her orgasm, Sara limply released her cervix from her hands grip, letting them fall to her side as her Cervix, now limp, rested against her body, though it slowly began to retract back inside her…</p><p>“Wow…”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Following morning-</p><p>The day was like any other, The alarm clock rung, waking Sara up from her slumber. Groggily, Sara lifted herself up on her hands and knees and sitting up on her legs, revealing the pink pajama’s she wore and while her eye’s were still closed, she reached her right hand out to the ringing clock and hit the small button on top of the clock before stretching out her arms yawning.</p><p>When Sara opened her eyes though, she was in for a surprise…</p><p>“Huh?” she states as she sleepily looks around her room, rubbing her eyes with her hands for a moment before opening them again. “What the heck, everything’s glowing…”</p><p>Indeed, the moment Sara had opened her eye’s, everything she saw had a soft glow, a sort of Bloom effect that some games have.</p><p>“This is weird…” comments Sara, before gasping a little and getting off her bed and walking to her dresser and looking into the mirror, and seeing her still white colored eyes.</p><p>“Maybe… is this how Ginger see’s stuff?”</p><p>-Later in the morning-</p><p>Sara was now arriving at school, wearing a red T-shirt and jeans, though more oddness was soon to follow as she walked through the double doors.</p><p>A few random students, emitted a sort of light from their bodies, an aura. Sara only counted about 6-8 students as she walked through the hall, Sara even recognized one of her friends as they walked pass her, who greeted her with a ‘Hey’ and a wave of the hand before continuing on.</p><p>Upon making her way to her home room, Sara didn’t see Ginger in the room, though after getting to her seat and waiting for about a minute, Ginger walks into class, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, walking to her seat.</p><p>“Hey Sara.” greets Ginger smiling, as she lowers her back pack to the floor beside her desk and sitting down, then turning around enough to look at Sara.</p><p>“Hey, theirs something I need to ask you.” replies Sara.</p><p>“What is it?” asks Ginger.</p><p>“Since I woke up, my eyes have been acting weird, everything has a glow.”</p><p>Ginger looked mildly surprised, before asking, “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, do you know what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Well, nothing’s wrong, just seems like your progressing pretty fast, it happens sometimes.”</p><p>“So, I’m fine then?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Yeah, your just starting to mature faster, like puberty for other people.”</p><p>“OK.” replies Sara smiling. “oh, and another thing, some people I saw as I walked through the halls had a kind of light coming from them, what does that mean?”</p><p>“The people that glow are the unwoken Hybrids.”</p><p>“Oh, so that’s how you can tell.”</p><p>Ginger smiles before the bell rings and Ginger turns back around in her seat as a handle of students rush into the classroom, who were quickly followed by the teacher.</p><p>-About 15 minutes later-</p><p>After the start of class and the students working on a one-sided worksheet the teacher left for them to work on as she left the room for a little while, Sara looked up from her piece of paper for a moment to look up at the clock, but notice something strange with Ginger in front of her.</p><p>Ginger’s body seemed to glow, dimly, and there was a sort of pulsing coming from her, but it was different, as the ripples reached the edge of her body, the waves bounced back towards the center of Ginger’s body, as if some sort of energy was being contained within her, unable to be released.</p><p>Puzzled by this, Sara reached out her left hand and tapped the raven-haired girl on the shoulder.</p><p>Strangely, it took a few moments for Ginger to respond, turning around a little to look at her.</p><p>“Y-yeah?” whispers Ginger shakily.</p><p>Sara quickly noticed that Ginger looked a little winded and her forehead had a mild shine from sweat.</p><p>“Are… you ok?” whispers Sara. “I’m seeing this weird glow and wave coming from you.”</p><p>Ginger once again looked surprised and even puzzled.</p><p>“You can see that? Already?”</p><p>“What exactly am I seeing?” asks Sara.</p><p>“I’m trancing r-right now.”</p><p>“Really? Your doing a really good job resisting it.”</p><p>“Heh, it’s not a normal trance. I’m doing something called Retrograde Trancing, but I haven’t perfected using it though.”</p><p>“Retrograde Trancing?” questions Sara. “What’s that?”</p><p>“It’s basically Trancing in a way that drastically lowers the sensation and urge that it causes, in case that you can’t or don’t want to create a large scene. It keeps the sensation inward and doesn’t allow it to leave your body. If the energy is allowed to leave, then you start losing control and moaning.” explains Ginger.</p><p>“Wow, I would love to be able Retrograde Trance!” replies Sara.</p><p>“Unfortunately, since I’m still learning it, I couldn’t teach it to you.” replies Ginger.</p><p>“Aww…” whines Sara.</p><p>“Heh, it’s surprising how quickly your going through the stages though…” states Ginger. “It usually takes about a week for the eye thing to start up.”</p><p>“Heh, I’m a quick learner with some things.” replies Sara smiling, as the teacher walks back into the room and announcing that the class can stop working on their assignment. “Is their a next stage?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Yeah… it’s, umm…” answers Ginger, closing her eyes in thought, before quickly opening her eyes, clearly surprised by something as she states, “oh no!” lowly.</p><p>Ginger then surprises Sara as she moves her left hand to Sara’s forehead and turning back around a little to face the front of the class and raise her right hand in the air, causing the teacher to look at her.</p><p>The teacher couldn’t ask ‘What?’ before Ginger quickly states, “I think Sara’s sick, can I help her to the bathroom?”</p><p>“Huh?” Replies Sara.</p><p>“Sara looks fine though.” replies Ms. Hana.</p><p>“I just have a strong feeling that she’s going to be feeling really sick soon.” quickly states Ginger.</p><p>“Well…” replies Ms. Hana looking unsure. “Ok, go.”</p><p>Ginger then gets up from her seat and picks up the confused Sara and leads her out of the room and heads, instead of the direction of the bathroom, to the Gym.</p><p>“What’s going on, Where are we going?”</p><p>“I’ll explain at the Gym.” Replies Ginger as she pulls Sara along.</p><p>Upon reaching the girl’s locker-room, Ginger instructed Sara to sit on the bench in-between the lockers and she did the same, facing her.</p><p>“Ok, Here’s the thing…” begins Ginger. “With as quick as the last two stages you went through, I can only assume the third one isn’t far behind.”</p><p>“Ok, but what is the third stage?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Soon your going to experience something called, amazingly enough, a Trance Attack.” answers Ginger as she starts to remove her shirt, revealing her nearly flat chest.</p><p>Sara looked at Ginger with confusion clear on her face, “Ok… so theirs regular Trances, Retrograde Trances and now, Trance Attacks? What the heck is that? And why are you taking off your clothes?”</p><p>“Ok, a Trance Attack is a type of Trance directed AT someone other than yourself. Only Hybrids like you or me experience it, but it’s really rare, but one of the stages in maturing is to experience it.”</p><p>“So that’s why you got me alone huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, 90% of the time, a person having a Trance Attack will target another Tragilin. So theirs a chance you’ll target a human.”</p><p>“So targeting a human is bad?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Yeah, all the records of Hybrids targeting a human during a Trance Attack always ends in death for the human.”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“It’s because they struggle.” states Ginger, standing up as she unbuttons/zips her jeans. “Struggling during someone’s attack is almost always lethal to the victim.”</p><p>“So your basically going to sacrifice yourself!?” asks Sara shocked. “I can’t let you do that, I’ll just resist it as much as I can.”</p><p>“Heh, you won’t be able to, this is your first one, so your not going to remimber it, your basically going to black out while your body acts on it’s own. Don’t worry about me, I won’t struggle.” states Ginger as she begins to pull down her jeans. “Just before it start’s your going to feel a little light-headed…”</p><p>As Ginger said the end of her statement, Sara closed her eyes and raises her right hand up to her head, Ginger had taken her eyes off her for the moment…</p><p>“I just hope I can resist Trancing during your Attack.”</p><p>Ginger pulled her right foot from her pants, though before she could free her left foot, she suddenly gasped out as she felt herself tackled roughly to the floor, banging the back of her head against the hard floor.</p><p>From the mild head injury disorienting her, Ginger quickly fought back in reflex, pushing her hands up blindly, feeling a face, though seconds into her resistance, she felt hands around her neck and squeeze hard. Cutting off her flow of oxygen with a gasp and sending her hands down to try to pry the hands from around her neck.</p><p>Ginger opened her eyes at this point and saw that it was Sara who loomed over her, a her face red in a blush, but otherwise a blank look on her face and eyes.</p><p>‘Dang, I still need to take my panties off…’ thinks Ginger.</p><p>Seeing that her ‘attacker’ was Sara, Ginger quickly released her hands from Sara’s around her neck and moved then to the floor, up by her head, Surrendering to her and stopping her thrashing as Sara’s hands remained closed around her neck.</p><p>Fortunately though, seconds after her surrender, Sara loosened her hands grip around Ginger’s neck, allowing the raven-haired girl to quickly gasp for the precious air she was denied.</p><p>A few breathes later, Ginger looked up to Sara, who was now smiling down at her, her hands still around her neck though before Sara lowers her face down towards Ginger’s and kissing her, invading her tongue into Ginger’s mouth, starting a brief wrestling match with their tongue’s, which Ginger submitted to as well, allowing Sara’s tongue toss hers around in her mouth.</p><p>Upon the match ending, Sara disengaged their lips, revealing a single thick string of saliva connecting their tongues for a moment.</p><p>After sitting up at arms length, Sara, slowly removes her hands from around Ginger’s neck, moving them to her face, before using her right hand to brush Ginger’s bangs back for a moment, before trailing her hands back down, never complexly removing her hands from Ginger’s skin.</p><p>Sara trailed her hands over Ginger’s shoulders and to her chest, resting her hands on the only slightly raised mounds of Ginger’s developing chest, before pinching the two protrusions of Ginger’s breasts, elicited a quick moan from her as she raised her chest up a little.</p><p>Sara continued to play with Ginger’s nipples, releasing more and more moans from her as she squirmed under Sara. Turns out Ginger’s nipples were just as sensitive as Sara’s, it wasn’t long before her honey started to leak out of her nipples, wetting Sara’s fingertips as she continued to pinch, pull and roll the two nubs between her fingers.</p><p>‘I-I don’t know how much more of this I can take!’ thought Ginger desperately.</p><p>Ginger’s Retrograde Trancing was failing, she could feel a burning need raising from her pussy, the strip of cloth over her labia was starting to feel uncomfortable, her body was heating up, her skin was getting sensitive to touch.</p><p>‘I have to hold out…’ thinks Ginger, her eyes tightly closed and her hands in a fist.</p><p>Meanwhile Sara continued to focus on her erect nipples, though she released the right one, only to lower her mouth to it and lick, then suck on it, lastly a playful bit, causing Ginger to gasp out quickly in the mild pain. The same gasp was repeated as Sara did the same to Ginger’s left nipple, before moving down Ginger’s body, removing her panties and spread her legs.</p><p>When Sara saw the strip over Ginger’s labia though, she frowned, before moving her right hand to it and gripping the corner, then quickly snatching the strip off, releasing a cry of pain from Ginger as she lifted her hips up for a few moments as pain seared through her pussy. </p><p>Sara didn’t seem to care about Ginger’s pain though, only smiling as she saw Ginger’s honey quickly oozing out of her slit. Sara placed her hands on Ginger’s hips and pushed her rear back down to the floor, allowing Ginger’s honey to pool out below her.</p><p>‘Well, that certainly helped.’ thinks Ginger, cringing as her pussy ached with actual pain, instead of need now.</p><p>The pain didn’t last too long though as soon after, Ginger felt the soothing touch of Sara’s tongue entering her and her lips pressed against Ginger’s labia. Ginger gasps in pleasure as Sara darted her tongue in and out of the raven-haired girl’s fleshy orifice.</p><p>The pain of Sara ripping of the clothe that was covering her may have helped reduce the arrival of her trance, but it was only temporary as Sara’s tongue continued to please her. The burning need from her pussy was returning, and Sara’s tongue was doing nothing to satisfy it.</p><p>“I’m losing it!” cried out Ginger before groaning and tensing her body and squirmed around on the floor, not from pleasure, but trying to resist Trancing.</p><p>Though Sara didn’t want squirming and tightened her grip around Ginger’s waist, pretty much stopping her from moving her hips.</p><p>Still remaining in control, Ginger felt Sara’s lips and tongue leave her, numerous strings of her honey connecting her mouth to Ginger’s pussy as she moved her head away smiling.</p><p>Ginger waited for what Sara was going to do next, desperately trying to resist her Trance, though, after about fifteen solid seconds of nothing but Sara’s hands wrapped around her waist. Ginger opened her eyes and lifted her head to see Sara just smiling at her.</p><p>“I can’t take it anymore!” quickly states Ginger before sending her hands downward.</p><p>Though Ginger’s hands were abruptly stopped just short of her aching pussy by Sara’s hands.</p><p>“Let me go!” pleads Ginger desperately as she tries to free her hands.</p><p>Sara held on strongly though as she looked up at Ginger smiling. It was then that Ginger realized this was the next thing Sara was doing to her.</p><p>‘She’s not going to let me Trance.’ thinks Ginger, both disappointed and happy.</p><p>As if able to hear her thoughts, Sara smiles even more, before Ginger’s lowers her head back to the floor crying out from the burning need she felt from her pussy. She wanted so badly to touch herself, to give in, her fingers were so close, but Sara prevented it. Ginger’s entire body trembled and quaked, pleasure was still going through her, she had already begun Trancing, but couldn’t indulge it. Ginger’s body squirmed about frantically, Her pussy oozed out her honey at a speedy pace, her trance was passing her by.</p><p>Ginger didn’t want it to! She wanted to shove her fingers deep inside of her drooling pussy and come, come, come, come! </p><p>The closer toward the end of her trance, the more pleasure flowed through her body, that and the unbelievable raising need to masturbate had caused Ginger to flail around frantically trying to free her hands from Sara’s tight hold.</p><p>Not long after this, Ginger’s body quickly stopped it’s squirming and went ridged before Ginger cried out again and a wet splat rung through the locker room as a large, ‘glob’ of her honey was ejected from her pussy and hit Sara in the face, who giggles for a moment as Ginger’s body quickly went limp and trembled vigorously.</p><p>Sara then released Ginger’s hands, allowing them to slide down to the side of her body while Sara was already on to her next ‘activity’ for Ginger.</p><p>Sara’s moved her hands from around Ginger’s waist and used her left hand to spread Ginger’s honey-covered, slippery labia to reveal her erect, throbbing clit peeking out of her clitoral hood. Sara wasn’t just satisfied with the sensitive nub peeking out though. While keeping her labia spread enough, Sara used her left hands fingers to pull back Ginger’s clitoral hood all the way, completely exposing the centimeter long protrusion.</p><p>Sara then lowers her mouth down, stuck out her tongue and quickly began rapidly flicking her tongue over the highly sensitive and swollen nub.</p><p>Ginger’s reaction to this was immediate, a shriek-like cry, causing her to quickly move her hands up over her mouth as she screamed, her eye’s tightly closed as Sara mercilessly assaulted the most sensitive spot on her.</p><p>It was only seconds into this that Ginger’s body quickly stiffened and moaned out into her hands before another ‘splat’ sound rung, as more of her honey was ejected from her pussy.</p><p>Though Sara’s tongue didn’t stop, she continued through Ginger’s orgasm, who was now crying from the intense pleasure going through her.<br/>For nearly five solid minutes, Sara tongued Ginger’s clit, bringing her to orgasm, after orgasm, after orgasm, after orgasm. Ginger’s nipples were continually oozing out honey now, her entire face and much of her chest had become red, a large pool of her honey had formed under her hips.</p><p>Ginger was allowed a short break though as Sara stopped her tongue, moving it back into her mouth, though she wasn’t done with the clit assault, her tongue was replace with her right index finger and quickly rubbing her finger-tip over the throbbing nub repeatedly and just as, if not, more mercilessly, renewing Ginger’s tiring cries of pleasure.</p><p>This assault continued for close to seven minutes, towards the halfway mark, Ginger had begun to lose feeling in her abused clit, it had become partially numb, but she still felt much pleasure from Sara’s actions to it. Though Ginger was now too tired to even moan out loudly from the pleasure.</p><p>Ginger quickly cringing and tensing up momentarily signaled yet another orgasm, though soon after, she felt a pressure on her abdomen.</p><p>With nearly zero energy, Ginger lifted her head a little and saw Sara’s head resting on her and managed a smile.</p><p>‘It’s over…’ Ginger thinks, lowering her head back to the floor.</p><p>A few minutes later, Sara sat up, raising her right had up to her head.</p><p>“Ohhh, what happe-” she starts, before seeing Ginger’s naked body laying out in front of her, sleeping, her body shone with sweat, trails of honey from her nipples and a large pool of it between her legs.</p><p>“Man, Ginger looks worn out… I don’t remimber a single thing I did.”</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to my home!” announces Ginger happily.</p><p>Sara had finally had a ‘normal’ school day since Ginger’s arrival, no emergency visits to the bathroom or Gym locker-room. Without the interruptions, Sara realized, despite Ginger being an alien, she was still very much similar to other students, such as favoring one teacher over another, not liking a particular subject. Ginger even had her own odd little quirks, easy to scare be a predominate one.</p><p>Now, school was over, Ginger had invited Sara to come visit her at her home, which Sara happily accepted.</p><p>Sara was dressed in a horizontally striped, white and blue T-shirt and a blue pleated skirt, Ginger was dressed in a simple white T-shirt and navy blue sweat pants.</p><p>“It looks nice.” replies Sara walking into the house.</p><p>“I’ll introduce you to my mom.” states Ginger closing the door behind Sara and walking away down the hall. “She’s in the kitchen, she loves to cook.” adds Ginger smiling.</p><p>Sara quickly followed behind.</p><p>“Really? Is she cooking something now?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s making peanut butter cookies right now.”</p><p>“Oh! I love peanut butter cookies!” states Sara happily.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Sara was lead into the kitchen, where she saw an older woman, currently removing a cookie sheet from the oven and placing it on the stove. She had shoulder length black hair, wore a shirt and jeans, as well as an apron.</p><p>“Hey mom.” states Ginger walking into the kitchen. “Here she is.”</p><p>Sara remained at the doorway as Ginger’s mom turned around to look at her, who smiles. </p><p>“Oh, So your Sara huh? Nice to meet you. Would you like a cookie, their nice and hot.” greets the older woman.</p><p>“Yeah!” replies Sara happily, but, before she could step forward, she felt a rough, sudden tug on her skirt and panties and before she knew it, her skirt and panties where at her ankles, causing Sara to gasp out and immediately throw her hands downward to cover herself.</p><p>Sara also heard Ginger quickly state, angrily, “Hey! You little jerk! Sara’s a guest here!” before she quickly ran pass Sara and out of the kitchen.</p><p>Sara also heard a boy laughing, before she reached down and pulled up her skirt and panties.</p><p>“Who was that?” asks Sara, her face red now.</p><p>“Heh, sorry about that, that was Jillian…” states Ginger’s mom. “Lila’s brother, he loves playing tricks on people.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know Ginger had a brother.” states Sara was she walks next to Ginger’s mom.</p><p>“I’ll talk to Jillian and tell him not to mess with you. He’s not supposed to act like that towards guests anyway. Do you have any brother’s or sister’s?”</p><p>“No…” answers Sara, taking one of the cookies. “I’m an only child.”</p><p>“You like being the only one?” asks Ginger’s mom as she starts to move the cookies on the recently removed cookie sheet to a nearly empty plate.</p><p>“Kinda, sometimes I think it would be nice if I had a little brother or sister though.” replies Sara before she takes a bite of the cookie.</p><p>Ginger’s mom quickly gasps before stating, “Oh! I nearly forgot, my name is Hilian.”</p><p>“Is that your earth name?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Oh, so you prefer that one, it’s Helen.” answers Helen.</p><p>“Heh, it’s not too different from your other one.” comments Sara smiling.</p><p>“Well, you can choose what your name will be.” replies Helen. “I didn’t want mine too different.”</p><p>“So instead of Sara, my name could actually be Sakura if I wanted?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Sara smiles at Helen’s reply before Ginger walks back into the room, looking quite annoyed as she states, “Geez, he’s such a pest!”</p><p>“Hehe, well at least you have a brother.” comments Sara. “It’s just me and mom and dad at my home.”</p><p>“Wanna trade?” jokes Ginger smiling.</p><p>Ginger and Sara stayed in the Kitchen for a few minutes more, Sara taking a second cookie and Ginger taking one before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs to Ginger’s room.</p><p>“Wow, look at all the stuff you have!” states Sara upon walking into the room.</p><p>Sara’s first action was running towards Ginger’s large bed and jumping on it and found it quite springy, a bit too springy for the sped at which she jumped on it, Sara’s body bounce twice before she gasps as she fell off the other side of the bed.</p><p>“Hey, you ok?” quickly asks Ginger rushing to the other side of the bed, finding Sara sitting up rubbing her right shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. You could’ve warned my how bouncy your bed is.”</p><p>“Well if I’d have known you were going to jump on it I would’ve.” replies Ginger smiling.</p><p>“Well, what should we do first?” asks Sara, before gasping, “Oh! What kind of video game do you have?”</p><p>“I have that little white one.” states Ginger.</p><p>“That doesn’t really help.”</p><p>“Well, it has that little wireless tv remote-looking controller, I keep forgetting the name.”</p><p>“That sounds like a Wii.”</p><p>“Yeah! That’s what it is!” quickly replies Ginger smiling. “I have a Wii.”</p><p>“Let’s play it, what games do you have for it?”</p><p>The two then proceeded to entertain themselves playing the Wii that Ginger had, The game of choice had quickly become a boxing game.</p><p>Thirty minutes had quickly passed and Sara suddenly heard Ginger squeal out in some sort of shock that couldn’t have been from the game, Ginger was winning.</p><p>Sara looked over to Ginger and saw her turned around facing her brother, who was currently on his knees looking up at Ginger smiling, who had her hands covering her rear.</p><p>“How many times have I told you not to do that!” angrily states Ginger.</p><p>Jillian had short black hair and currently wore a yellow T-shirt and blue jean shorts, he replied, “But it was just so inviting I couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you can just shove two fingers up my butt anytime you see an opening!” retorts Ginger before she swats her brother on the top of the head with her right hand.</p><p>“Ow! Hey! I didn’t hit you!” states Jillian as he gets to his feet pokes Ginger in her right breast, causing her to gasp an ‘ow’ and swatting him again in the shoulder.</p><p>What proceeded next was a back and forth poking and hitting match between the two siblings, which quickly grew into a mild wrestling match with them on the floor. All the while, Sara was clearly enjoying the show of the two fighting.</p><p>After a few minutes of rolling around on the floor, the match came to an end, unfortunate for Ginger, Jillian had her pinned down on the floor, sitting on her back, pressing her face to the floor with his left hand and grabbing her right arm and twisting it.</p><p>“Ow! Let me up!” states Ginger, quickly groaning trying to free herself.</p><p>“Say Uncle!” teases Jillian.</p><p>While Sara silently enjoyed the sight, she soon began to smell something, something very sweet.</p><p>“Hey, what’s that smell?” asks Sara. “It smells really good.”</p><p>Jillian then sniffed the air and smiled, “Oh, looks like someone has some eggs to be layed… wanna give me a hand New Girl?” he comments.</p><p>“Sure.” replies Sara walking next to the two.</p><p>At her response, Ginger gasps, “Hey! Your supposed to be on MY side!”</p><p>“Pull down her pants and underwear.” states Jillian.</p><p>Sara walked behind Sara and knelt down, before reaching to the waist of Ginger’s sweatpants, as well as her panties and pulled them down and off her legs. Though Ginger didn’t make it too easy for Sara as she moved her legs around vigorously, but in the end, she was bottomless.</p><p>Sara spread Ginger’s legs and saw that she lacked wearing the strip over her labia that she was used to seeing Ginger wear, which had allowed her honey to ooze out of her slit.</p><p>What do you want me to do next?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Play with her pussy till her eggs come out.” replies Jillian.</p><p>“Roger that!” replies Sara happily before she reaches out her right hand to Ginger’s crotch and starts touching and rubbing her clit, quickly releasing a gasp of surprise and pleasure from her.</p><p>“Ah! S-Stop!” quickly states Ginger as she quickly squirms in resistance.</p><p>“Say Uncle.” states Jillian, before twisting his sister’s right arm a little more.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“I’ll let you go if you say it.” states Jillian smiling.</p><p>“I’m not saying uncle!” replies Ginger.</p><p>“Then your going to stay here till your eggs come out.” teases Jillian.</p><p>Ginger soon suddenly gasps out, which was followed by Sara’s surprised statement, “Wow, you’re a lot stretcher than me…” comments Sara as she had her entire right hand inside Ginger’s pussy. “I don’t think I could fit a whole hand in mine as easily as you can.”</p><p>Ginger then began to gasp softly in pleasure as she felt Sara’s fist slowly pushing deeper and deeper into her, until she flinched from feeling her finger’s hit her cervix.</p><p>“Wow, I’ve never had my fist in a pussy before, but yours is deep… Hey, I wonder if I can stick my hand into your uterus?”</p><p>“N-no! Don’t!” gasps Ginger.</p><p>“Say uncle.” states Jillian,  rather than twisting her arm again, he lifts it behind her back.</p><p>“OW! I’m not saying it!”</p><p>Sara smiles as she felt Ginger’s vagina squeeze around her hand and wrist.</p><p>“If it hurts, I’ll stop.” states Sara, before forming her hand into a beak-like shape and pushing against the already mildly gaping opening, which quickly began to give and allow Sara’s finger’s entrance, but causes Ginger to quickly began groaning. “Does that hurt?” asks Sara as she pauses her action, leaving her hand partially lodged in Ginger’s cervix.</p><p>“N-No…” groans Ginger. “J-Just feels like a r-really big egg.”</p><p>“Ok then.” replies Sara happily.</p><p>Sara then resumed her hands pushing, also renewing Ginger’s groaning before a gasp left her lips as Sara’s hand completed the journey and slipped into her womb completely. A little over half of Sara’s forearm was inserted into her friends core.</p><p>“Wow, My whole hand is actually in her uterus- oh, I think I feels a few eggs…” states Sara as she feels her fingers hitting a few eggs, three that she could count. “Oh! I bet I could grab one and pull it out!”</p><p>Sara then proceeded to try doing just that, easily grabbing one egg and promptly pulling, which wasn’t too difficult, although Ginger immediately moaned out from Sara’s retreat.</p><p>Unknown to both Sara and her brother Jillian, Sara’s removal of her fist holding an egg of hers, caused Ginger to hear an inner ‘pop’ from inside her, she knew the cause though, it was from Sara’s hand stretching her cervix wide quickly before her hand left, resulting in the yawning opening to immediately shrink, coupled with the abundance of her honey, thus the deep inner ‘pop’.</p><p>A more audible one was heard though by all three as Sara withdrew her hand from Sara’s vagina, allowing her now unblocked honey to quickly flow out.</p><p>“Heh, the first egg from someone that isn’t me.” comments Sara smiling as she held up Ginger’s bejeweled egg, though no bigger than the ones bought at stores.</p><p>“Hey…” states Jillian, turning his body around a little to look at Sara behind him. “Have you ever tried sticking your eggs up your butt?”</p><p>“Only a few times.” answers Sara.</p><p>“Did you like it?”</p><p>“…Meh…” replies Sara doing a wavy action with her left hand.</p><p>“Heh, well, Lila LOVES it! How about sticking her egg back in?”</p><p>“Ok!”</p><p>“What!? No!” gasps Ginger. “Don’t stick my egg up my butt Sara!”</p><p>“Say Uncle.” states Jillian turning back around looking down to his left hand pushing Ginger’s left side of her face against the floor.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Ginger’s silence was quickly broke once she felt the wet tip of her egg pressed against her anal opening.</p><p>“Ah! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!” cried out Ginger quickly, clinching her rear.</p><p>“Too late!” replies Sara smiling and quickly pushing against Ginger’s anus, which from the wetness of her egg, slipped in quite easily, almost, ‘too’ easy…</p><p>Upon the eggs quick disappearance inside Ginger’s rectum, the raven-haired girl gasped out in both surprise and pleasure as her body vigorously trembled as she groaned.</p><p>“Heh, wow, your going to come just from sticking your egg in your butt.” states Sara.</p><p>As Ginger vainly fought and loss resisting her orgasm, her brother released her arm and removed his hand from on her head and stood up, taking a few steps to his left, and watched as his sisters orgasm, seeing the growing puddle of her between her legs.</p><p>As Sara watched Ginger’s quivering labia, she quickly looked up to Jillian.</p><p>“hey, there’s something I’ve been wondering about. I’ve learned a lot about Tragilin girl’s, but what about Tragilin boys?”</p><p>“Well…” replies Jillian, looking a little disappointed, “Compared to girl’s, guys can’t do all the cool stuff like lay eggs. Guys get Trances too though.”</p><p>“Oh, how can a boy trance though? I’ve heard that once a boy comes, their done for awhile.”</p><p>“Well for human boys that’s true.” states Jillian.</p><p>“So Tragilin boys can come like girl’s?” asks Sara smiling.</p><p>“Um, well, if you mean in terms of constant orgasms, then yeah.”</p><p>“That’s good then.” states Sara.</p><p>“Anyway, the most important thing we guys have is the ability to get a girl pregnant.” states Jillian, rather proudly. “Two girl’s can’t do that.”</p><p>“Heh, guess your right about that.” comments Sara smiling.</p><p>Ginger meanwhile had recovered from her orgasm and rolled onto her back as Jillian states, “Though getting a girl pregnant only works when the girl has eggs ready to be laid, like Lila is now, so me putting my penis in her is off limits today.”</p><p>Ginger gasps at her brothers comment and quickly sat up as Sara gasps as well…</p><p>“Today!? You mean you two… with each other?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Nice going blabbermouth!” retorts Ginger, looking up at Jillian.</p><p>“Your brother and sister though.” states Sara.</p><p>“So?” replies Jillian. “It would only be risky if I had sex with Lila now, while she still has eggs in her.</p><p>“Well I guess the laws are pretty different on the Home planet, by the way, what’s the home planets name?”</p><p>“Merkolova.” answers Ginger.</p><p>“Heh, that’s a funny name.”</p><p>“Now… about you turning on me and siding with my brother…” states Ginger, getting to her feet and stepping up to Sara and looking down at her with a slightly angered look on her face.</p><p>“Uh… h-hehe…” replies Sara smiling nervously, before feeling a slight twinge from her bladder. “A-Actually, I have to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Well, your just going to have to borrow a pair of panties from me shortly huh?” asks Ginger smiling.</p><p>“W-Wait a minute, you not going to make me-” quickly replies Sara in realization before Ginger states…</p><p>“Jillian…”</p><p>“Ya don’t even have to ask!” he states, quickly walking behind Sara and grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back down to the floor.</p><p>“H-Hey! You can’t make me wet myself!” states Sara.</p><p>Ginger quickly lowered to her knees and grasps Sara’s ankles, “Well, you should have thought about that before you turned on me, huh?”</p><p>END ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Three Days later, Saturday, Ginger’s home, 4:34 PM-</p><p>“I can’t wait to get started!” states Lalia excitedly as she sat on the bed in Ginger’s room.</p><p>Lalia current wore a white T-shirt with a large pink heart in the center, a pair of jeans and white socks.</p><p>“I’m the one that’s going to be doing all the work.” comments Ginger, standing directly in front of Lalia, looking down at her.</p><p>Ginger currently wore a simple white T-shirt that was long enough to completely cover her white panties she wore, the only ‘lower’ clothing she wore. Sara had recently found out that after coming home from school, Ginger liked to walk around the house wearing just a shirt and panties.</p><p>Sara was also with the two, though only there to watch, she stood to Ginger’s right, and wore a black T-shirt, white skirt and barefoot.</p><p>“Really? I don’t have to do anything?” asks Lalia.</p><p>“Nothing dependent on what I have to do… anyway, we should get to it, take off your clothes, at least your pants and panties.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Lalia then stood up and quickly unbuttoned/zipped her jeans and together with her panties, pulled them down to the floor and steeped out of the clothes before standing up straight, revealing her bald, youthful labia. Lalia opted to keep her shirt and socks on.</p><p>“What now?” asks the eager blonde, her cheeks red.</p><p>“Sit on the edge of the bed and spread your legs.” states Ginger. “Ya gotta get nice and wet.” she adds, smiling.</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Lalia did as Ginger instructed and carefully sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs wide, offering her slowly arousing petals to Ginger, who lowered herself to her hands and knees in front of Lalia.</p><p>Then Ginger began licking Lalia’s labia, immediately elicited a moaning from her as she looked down to Ginger licking her. </p><p>“W-Whoa… this feels so weird…” comments Lalia as she let Ginger lick her and quickly raise her state of arousal.</p><p>Moments after this comment though, Ginger pulled back, looking up at Lalia, who quickly states, “It feels really good though! Don’t stop!”</p><p>“Wait a minute…” begins Ginger looking up at Lalia. “Is this your first time?”</p><p>“…” Lalia’s blush increased on her face and she moved her right hand from the bed to her now wet labia and spread them.</p><p>Ginger looked down and saw that the barrier of Lalia’s Hymen was still intact.</p><p>“The only person that has ever touched me here…” began Lalia. “Is me.”</p><p>“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” states Ginger.</p><p>“I do want to do it though.” answers Lalia. “I haven’t broke it only because I couldn’t willingly hurt myself.”</p><p>“So, not only am I going to jump start your egg-laying, I’m going to take your virginity because your too afraid to do it yourself? I really am going to be doing all the work.” comments Ginger, before giggling, also prompting Lalia to giggle as well.</p><p>“Well I’ll defiantly remimber when I lost my virginity.” states Lalia.</p><p>“I bet you will… Are you SURE you want me to take your virginity?”</p><p>“I’m positive.” replies Lalia.</p><p>“Well…” begins Ginger smiling, “This is going to be a first for me. I’ve never taken a girl’s virginity before.”</p><p>“Can you take it now though?” asks Lalia. “I don’t want to wait any longer, and I want it over with.”</p><p>“OK.” answers Ginger, placing her index and middle finger into her mouth for a moment and placing the tips against Lalia’s hymen. “Ready?”</p><p>“And Waiting.” states Lalia, looking down at Ginger’s finger’s anxiously.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll go on three… One… Two… Three!”</p><p>With a quick stab, Ginger’s fingers punched through Lalia’s hymen and into the unexplored depths of her vagina.</p><p>Much to Lalia’s own surprise though, her deflowering didn’t hurt nearly as much as she thought it would, a quick flinch and gasp of ‘Ow!’ was the only reaction to the sting of pain, though it lingered, it was well tolerable.</p><p>“Heh, t-that wasn’t so bad after all.” states Lalia smiling. “It barely hurt.”</p><p>Ginger then removed her fingers, which had some blood on them, and more of the red fluid began to trail out of Lalia’s folds. Ginger was mildly surprised when Sara presented a few tissues in front of her.</p><p>“Thanks.” states Ginger, taking the tissue and wiping her fingers clean, then Lalia’s Labia and spread them a little and wiped the blood from inside a little.</p><p>“Now, how about we celebrate your loss of virginity with an orgasm before we get started?” suggests Ginger.</p><p>“Great! I should be wet enough then.” answers Lalia.</p><p>Ginger then returned to licking Lalia’s labia, also adding the fingers of her right hand to tease the newly unblocked opening to her vagina and within minutes, Lalia was laying on her back, moaning out loudly and squirming about on the bed, though she didn’t move her waist much, not wanting to move her crotch from Ginger’s tongue and finger’s for even a second, Lalia even tried a few times to move her hips with Ginger’s fingers toying with her hole.</p><p>“Hehe! She’s really getting into it!” comments Sara, watching at Ginger’s right side, though Sara wasn’t ONLY just watching now, her left hand pressed her skirt against her crotch and slowly rubbed herself.</p><p>Sara’s comment produced a brief giggle from Lalia before she started groaning, the gasps into a loud moan as she came, and her cum squirted out of her urethra forcefully, causing Ginger to immediately gasp and pull her fingers out and jump back a little as the strong stream hit her in the neck, then the face once she backed away, causing Ginger to gasp out again as she raised her hands up to shield her face from the stream of Lalia’s cum, which lasted for about four seconds, before abruptly ending, before a second, shorter and weaker stream left Lalia with a gasp from her before she trembled on the bed.</p><p>“Whoa!” gasps Sara, wide-eyed as she watched Lalia tremble from her orgasm. “How did you get your pee to come out when you came?”</p><p>“It’s not pee Sara…” replies Ginger as she sat on her legs, her face dripping with Lalia’s cum and her shirt wet and rubbing her hands on the dry parts of her shirt.</p><p>“It’s not pee?” asks Sara. “but it came out of the place where pee comes from.”</p><p>“No, it’s not pee, it’s cum.” answers Ginger. “I’ve learned about this only recently, so it’s new to me too, which is why I got shocked.”</p><p>“Cum? Like a boy’s cum?” asks Sara.</p><p>“I don’t know much about it, but a boy’s cum is thick, girl-cum isn’t.”</p><p>“Oh! I see now!” gasps Sara. “Girl’s can come in different ways, either nothing comes out, cum gets squirted out through the pee-hole, or in our case, our honey comes out in thick globs.”</p><p>“We can squirt too though.” states Ginger. “I never found out how though.”</p><p>“Oh, maybe your mom knows! I’ll go ask her!” replies Sara before rushing out of the room.”</p><p>After Sara left, Ginger looked to Lalia who was now laying on her back, breathing slightly quicker than normal, though she hadn’t fully closed her legs and Ginger saw that thanks to her squirting orgasm, her labia was more than wet enough.</p><p>“Looks like your wet enough now…” states Ginger, getting to her feet.</p><p>Lalia looked to Ginger and smiled, before propping herself up on her elbows.</p><p>“That felt SO much better than my fingers! I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before.”</p><p>“Well I’m glad I could be the cause of that then.” states Ginger. “Now, the main event! Scoot back a little, I’m going to join you on the bed.”</p><p>“Ok.” replies Lalia as she moves herself back on the bed, moving up towards the head of the bed.</p><p>Meanwhile Ginger reached under her shirt and pulled down her panties, then, then reached under her shirt again with her right hand and removed the strip from over her labia, freeing up her honey to leave her vagina, then lowering her left hand to rub the honey that left her over her labia as she moved herself onto the bed and positioned herself between Lalia’s leg’s.</p><p>“Ready?” asks Ginger.</p><p>“Yep!” replies Lalia eagerly.</p><p>“O-Ok then…” replies Ginger as she cringes once and her pink tentacle-like cervix emerged from under her shirt, once Lalia saw it…</p><p>“Whoa! What’s that!?” she gasps.</p><p>“It’s my cervix…” answers Ginger as she strokes her growing member, spreading her honey around it. “I have to insert it into your womb then transfer one of my eggs inside you.”</p><p>“Oh, well I was wondering how your were going to get the egg in me.” replies Lalia.</p><p>“Since you were a virgin, your going to be tight, so I’ll go slow, ok?”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Ginger then positioned her lengthened cervix to and against Lalia’s labia and leaned forward, placing her right hand down on the bed to keep herself above Lalia as she tried pushing her cervix into her, which quickly began to cause Lalia to groan a little.</p><p>After a solid minute of Lalia groaning and no progress, the blonde girl commented, “H-Hey, maybe I’m just not loose enough yet, I can wait.”</p><p>Ginger leaned back to sit on her legs, smiling, though looking disappointed. “Yeah, I don’t want to hurt you too much- OH! Let’s try one idea though before giving up, spread your legs as wide as you can!”</p><p>“Ok.” replies Lalia before spreading her legs wide, her feet reaching the sides of the bed.</p><p>“Perfect…” comments Ginger as she leans forwards against and guides her cervix against Lalia’s labia again. “Spreading your legs wide opens up your pussy just a little bit, it may be just enough too…”</p><p>Ginger then pushed her cervix against the tight hole of Lalia’s vagina and also leaned into it, causing Lalia to quickly groan as she felt her opening start to spread.</p><p>“I-I think it working!” states Lalia, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. “I can feel it stretching me.”</p><p>Within seconds, a gasp from both girl’s signaled the achievement.</p><p>“O-Ow!” gasps Lalia quickly groaning.</p><p>“Man, your tighter than Sara was…” comments Ginger, before looking up to Lalia face. “You ok?”<br/>“Y-Yeah, just… don’t move for a moment.”</p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p>While Ginger waited for Lalia to get accustomed to the size of her cervix, Ginger herself continued to stroke it’s length, keeping an even spread of her honey over the exposed portion of her cervix, though with the tip of it inserted into Lalia, Ginger had no ‘new’ honey to use. Ginger didn’t need to worry about running out of honey to spread around her cervix though as after a minute of waiting…</p><p>“Ok… It stop hurting now.” states Lalia.</p><p>“Good…” comments Ginger before trying to push her cervix further into Lalia’s tightness, which was successful, if slow, plus it caused Lalia to both groan and moan. “You feeling ok?” asks Ginger as she continued to push herself further into Lalia.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, Nngh… I-It just feels really, Nngh… r-really weird, but really good too.” replies Lalia, before laying on her back.</p><p>“Heh, well this is your first time with something thinker than fingers inside your vagina.” states Ginger smiling.</p><p>Seconds later, Ginger felt the end of Lalia’s vagina, who gasps at the odd sensation of the tip of Ginger’s cervix touching her own.</p><p>“Looks like I reached the end… your not very deep.” comments Ginger.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing.”</p><p>“No, heh, just thinking out loud.”</p><p>“So now you just have to push into my cervix?” asks Lalia smiling, lifting her head to look at Ginger.</p><p>“Yeah, but before that, I’d like to…” comments Ginger as she keeps her right hand around her cervix, as she pulls her hips back slowly, pulling herself out slowly, eliciting a gasp from Lalia.</p><p>“Ohhh! That feels good! And all your doing is pulling out!”  moans Lalia as she returns her head back to the bed.</p><p>“I’d like to try and make you come one more time.” states Ginger. “By then, you should be more used to me being inside you.”</p><p>“I won’t say no to that!” replies Lalia happily.</p><p>Ginger then pushed back into Lalia’s once virgin vagina, forcing a gasp of pleasure pass her lips, also a small moan from Ginger herself as she slowly began moving her hips back and forth, moving her cervix in and out of Lalia.</p><p>“Ohhh! T-This, is amazing!” moans Lalia. “If I’d k-known- AH!, k-known sticking, something in felt this good, I’d have found a way to break that wall much sooner!”</p><p>“I-I’m glad to hear t-that…” comments Ginger, shaking a little, also told from her voice, her face had became much redder too.</p><p>“Hey, y-you ok?” asks Lalia.</p><p>“H-Heh, yeah, you think y-you’re the only one feeling good from this?” replies Ginger smiling.</p><p>“Oh, hehe-AH!”</p><p>Since Ginger’s movement was slow, it wasn’t quite enough for ether of them to come, Ginger simply wanted Lalia’s vagina to get accustomed to her size before doing anything vigorous. This slow in and out movement lasted about two minutes before Lalia asked…</p><p>“H-Hey, where’s Sakura? S-Shouldn’t she be back by now?”</p><p>“I dunno, s-she said she was… going to ask my mom how to, make her squirt out cum… like you can.”</p><p>-</p><p>-Meanwhile-</p><p>Bathroom</p><p>Two people currently occupied the bathroom, Jillian, who sat on the seat of the toilet, with his pants and underwear down at his ankles, and Sara, who was on her knees between Jillian’s legs, currently bobbing her head up and down on his erect penis.</p><p>Just moments later, Jillian groaned, squeezing his eyes closed and quickly placing his hands on the back of Sara’s head, forcing her to swallow his cum that burst from his penis.</p><p>After his orgasm, he removed his hands from Sara’s head, who promptly looked removed her mouth from his member and looked up at him.</p><p>“That’s three times now, are you sure this will make me squirt cum out of my pee-hole?”</p><p>“Yeah, you just have to swallow a little more.” replies Jillian smiling.</p><p>“Ok…” states Sara before lowering her lips back down onto Jillian’s still-erect penis.</p><p>-</p><p>Back in Ginger’s room</p><p>“Ahhhh! N-No warning?” comments Lalia, giggling a little through her moans of pleasure as Ginger suddenly increased her hip thrusting speed.</p><p>Ginger had now removed her right hand from her cervix, Lalia’s vagina had loosened up just enough no longer cause her cervix to bend and stop the insertion. Instead, Ginger’s hands where on Lalia’s thighs as she quickly thrusted her hips, and thus her cervix in and out of Lalia. Ginger was also panting and moaning in pleasure, quite soon though, she groaned as she begin to feel her orgasm coming, and one of her eggs nestle itself at the exit to her womb. Ginger’s groaning was her attempt to prevent her orgasm as she quickly stopped her thrusting, and trembled for a moment.</p><p>“S-Sorry… I g-got a little carried a-away…” states Ginger. “I-I’m about to come and one of my eggs is ready to come out… I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to make you come again, I need to place my egg inside your womb.”</p><p>“O-Ok, no problem.” replies Lalia.</p><p>“G-Good, this may feel uncomfortable…” comments Ginger as she extends her cervix inside Lalia, pushing against her own.</p><p>After a few moments and Lalia’s groaning from the new, odd sensation of pressure against her cervix, she gasped out once she felt Ginger’s thickness push through her cervix and into her womb.</p><p>Mere seconds after Lalia gasped, she didn’t have time to comment on the uncomfortableness before she heard Ginger gasp out and soon felt Ginger’s already thick cervix bulge throughout it’s length inside her. It didn’t take much for Lalia to figure that it was Ginger’s egg traveling inside her. Lalia soon felt the bulge of the egg reach her cervix, it paused for a moment obviously having to stretch Lalia’s cervix once again. Though groaning a little as the egg started to push through, Lalia had enough time to look up to Ginger, seeing her eyes tightly shut and her body trembling, though she wasn’t moaning much, it was clear she was in pleasure. </p><p>Looking down to her own crotch, Lalia had the treat of seeing a quite noticeable bulge under the skin of her abdomen from the egg in her. The pressure of the egg pushing through her cervix peaked as the egg was half-way through, but after the half-way point, the eggs journey was quickly completely with another gasp from Lalia as she felt the oddest sensation yet, a solid object take residence inside her womb, though that feeling was quickly drowned out in favor of filling one as Ginger moaned out loudly as she felt her womb suddenly filled with something almost instantly and saw her abdomen bulge out VERY noticeable, and a firm pressure on her womb, which Lalia didn’t find at all pleasant.</p><p>“H-Hey! Stop doing whatever your doing! It hurts!”</p><p>“S-Sorry!” gasps out Ginger as she quickly retracted her cervix from Lalia’s now ballooning, honey-fill womb. Though after Ginger completely removed herself from inside Lalia, only a two second, weak ‘stream’ of her honey left from the tip of her cervix as Ginger retracted it back inside her body.</p><p>“Geez, what else did you put in me?” asks Lalia as she pokes her distended abdomen with her right index finger, feeling a sloshing inside.</p><p>“I-I’m s-sorry again…” replies Ginger shaking. “I intended t-to pull out after the egg was in.”</p><p>“Well, will anything happen if what ever you filled me with stays in?”</p><p>“A-as you are now, no, nothing will happen.”</p><p>Moments later, Ginger’s door suddenly opened and in walked Sara, looking quite mad.</p><p>“Hey Sara.” states Ginger.</p><p>“Your brother is a JERK!” exclaimed Sara angrily.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-A week later-</p><p>-Saturday, 3:24PM-</p><p>Jessica smiles as she walks towards the door to Sara’s house, wanting to spend time with her.</p><p>She knocked on the door three times and the door soon opens and Sara’s mother greeted her.</p><p>“Hi Ms. Forbes.” greets Jessica with a smile. “Is Sakura home?”</p><p>Sara’s mom smiles as well as she replies, “Hi Jessica, but Sara’s not here, she’s at Ginger’s house.”</p><p>“Oh, ok, I’ll try later then.” replies Jessica.</p><p>“Ok, see-ya later.” states the older woman before slowly closing the door.</p><p>Once the door was closed, Jessica sighed in disappoint and looks saddened as she turned around and walked away.</p><p>“Sakura’s been spending a lot of time with Ginger since she showed up… but… why wouldn’t she, she just found out she was an alien, it’s only natural that she’d want to spend time with her…” another sigh. “I guess I just have to wait until her excitement or whatever calms down, then we’ll be together again…”</p><p>-Sunday, 4:56 PM-</p><p>*KNOCK* *KNOCK*</p><p>The front door of Sara’s house opened and her father greeted Jessica this time.</p><p>“Hi Jessica.” he answers, with a smile.</p><p>“Hi, is Sakura home?”</p><p>“Hm, sorry, you just missed her, she said she was going to Ginger’s house.” the older man answered.</p><p>“Oh, ok.” replies Jessica with a smile.</p><p>“See-ya later.” states Sara’s dad before closing the door.</p><p>Jessica’s smile immediately went away upon the door closing, and with a sigh, turns around and walks away.</p><p>-Monday, 4:27 PM-</p><p>*KNOCK* *KNOCK*</p><p>Sara’s mom again greeted Jessica, though when the older woman saw Jessica, she guessed what she was about to ask and states…</p><p>“Hi Jessica, sorry, but Sara’s not here, she’s at Ginger’s house.”</p><p>“Oh…” replies Jessica, though she didn’t wait until the door closes for her smile to fade away.</p><p>The older woman saw Jessica’s disappointment and asks…</p><p>“Hey, you want me to talk to Sara about-”</p><p>“N-No, you don’t have to do that.” quickly replies Jessica.</p><p>“Ok, well how about meeting Sara at Ginger’s house?” suggests Sara’s mom.</p><p>“I, might try that, thanks Ms. Forbes.” replies Jessica, giving a smile before turning a walking away.</p><p>Jessica heard the door behind her close and thought…</p><p>‘It feels like Sakura’s avoiding me…’</p><p>Jessica made her way to Ginger’s home and raised her hand to knock on the door, but before she did, she heard commotion on the other side…</p><p>“Ah! Don’t pull on that!” came Sara’s voice.</p><p>Which was followed with Ginger’s, “Jillian your so annoying!”</p><p>Sara’s quick laughing soon followed, joined with Ginger’s.</p><p>Hearing Sara’s and Ginger’s laughing together, Jessica’s lowered her hand, her eyes watering up, before she turned and ran away.</p><p>The following three days, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, Jessica didn’t go to Sara’s house.</p><p>-Thursday, 5:45 PM-</p><p>Jessica lay in her bed, dressed in a sleeveless pink shirt and blue jeans.</p><p>*FLASHBACK*<br/>“What kind of relationship do you two have?”</p><p>“We’re more than friends.” states Jessica.</p><p>“BUT, less than a couple.” adds Sara.<br/>*FLASHBACK END*</p><p>“Less than a couple…” states Jessica, sadness evident on her face. “I shouldn’t be surprised, Sakura always thought of me as just a friend… nothing more…”</p><p>Jessica’s eyes began tearing up and she raised her right hand to her chest and turned to her right side.</p><p>“My chest hurts… everything was fine before Ginger showed up, I had Sakura to myself… now she wants to be with her stupid alien friends…”</p><p>Jessica cried for a few minutes, before her blurred vision saw a small USB stick drive on her small dresser in front of her.</p><p>The device had a video of Jessica’s last time she was with Sara, and also Ginger, over a week ago. Sara had wanted Jessica to record her and Ginger having ‘fun’, Jessica herself enjoyed the show, but…</p><p>‘If I’d only known that would the last time…’ thinks Jessica, as she looked at the small device.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jessica had a TV in her room and that TV was currently on and on the History Channel, Jessica had found an interesting program on, but it had ended and another show was on.</p><p>Jessica was still partly listening to what was on though and hears a comment from a older man on the TV, “Aliens exist! The government knows it, but they cover it up!” then another persons comment about their not being enough evidence.</p><p>These two comments caused a realization to hit Jessica, remembering the video she recorded, Sara and Ginger talked openly about them being aliens, and they both at some time revealed their stretched out cervixes, plus, all the lubrication, or ‘honey‘, their bodies produced. Jessica realized, she had solid video proof, of an alien; Jessica’s dad told her once before, that he was good friends with a few people who work in the government.</p><p>With this information, an idea came to her…</p><p>“If this started with Ginger…” states Jessica. “I’ll just get rid of her, I’ll have her secret out!”</p><p>Although, as quick as this idea came, and as happy as it made her, Jessica realized a problem…</p><p>“But, Sakura’s an alien too, she’d be taken away like Ginger and they’d probably still be together… it’s hopeless!” states Jessica before burying her face into her pillow and crying.</p><p>-Friday, 12:21 PM, school lunchtime-</p><p>Seconds after leaving the lunch line with her tray of selected food, on her way to find someplace to sit, Jessica saw Sara sitting at one of the circle-shaped tables near the side of the large room, Sara was sitting with Ginger and Lalia, all three girl’s were happily talking and laughing.</p><p>‘Has Sakura forgotten all about me?’ thinks Jessica, pausing her walking for a moment to look at the three.</p><p>Moments after stopping though, she saw Lalia look up towards her, Jessica caught herself staring and promptly continued walking to a somewhat empty lunch table and began to eat.</p><p>‘I’m not like her… I’m just a normal person, a normal, human.’ thinks Jessica.</p><p>Jessica silently ate her fries and macaroni, all the while fighting back crying, but she couldn’t, her sadness was just too much; to avoid creating a scene in the crowded room, Jessica quickly stood up and hurried out of the room, tears already trailing her face, though wiping them away with the sleeves of her blue shirt.</p><p>Jessica didn’t know exactly where she wanted to go, after leaving the lunch room, but she ended up in a large area in the hall that once she was behind, completely hid her from anyone in the lunch room and leaned back against the wall and quickly burst into tears, sliding down the wall to her rear and crying.</p><p>“W-Why did it, h-have to be Sakura?” questioned Jessica, to no on in particular.</p><p>It had been only moments after Jessica started crying in full when she hears…</p><p>“Jessica, why are you crying, what‘s wrong?”</p><p>Looking up, Jessica saw Sara in front of her, sitting on her legs in front of her, wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. Sara looked concerned.</p><p>“I-I…” began Jessica, starting to blush. “I love you Sakura.”</p><p>“I love you too!” replies Sara smiling.</p><p>“N-No… I-I mean, I… ‘love’, love you.” states Jessica wiping the tears from her face.</p><p>“You, love, love me?” asks Sara.</p><p>Jessica then raises her hands to Sara’s cheeks and moved her lips till hers meet Sara’s, feeling the softness of her lips against. </p><p>The kiss was simple, no tongue, no forcefulness and short, but it was full of the love Jessica had for Sara; removing her lips from hers, and looking at Sara, Jessica was sure, from Sara’s look of surprise and raising her right hands fingers up to her lips, the young hybrid got the message.</p><p>“I’m in love with you Sara.” states Jessica, fresh tears trailing down her cheeks. “I’ve always been.”</p><p>“I…” starts Sara, lowering her fingers from her lips. “I-I never knew you felt that way about me, I thought you meant you love me like a friend… I never knew, you…”</p><p>“And now you going to leave me.” states Jessica, removing her hands from Sara’s face and covering her own. “Your going to leave with Ginger!”</p><p>Sara quickly wanted to say something, but she didn’t know what, she did intend to leave with Ginger, but after learning of Jessica’s love for her, she didn’t know what to do or say.</p><p>“Your already avoiding me!” states Jessica.</p><p>“Huh?” questions Sara. “No I’m not, what would I avoid you for?”</p><p>Jessica wiped her eyes for a moment before looking at Sara, sniffing once, “I-It’s been over a week and we haven’t did anything together, you don’t come visit me and every time I’ve went to your house, your always at Ginger’s house.”</p><p>Sara then smiles and looked quite nervous as she moved her left hand behind her head.</p><p>“Ahh… hehe, has it really been over a week?”</p><p>Jessica, although her face wet with tears, looked shocked…</p><p>“So, you weren’t avoiding me? W-Wait a minute! Don’t tell me you just lost track of time!?”</p><p>“Uhhh… hehe…” replies Sara, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of her face.</p><p>“So all my worrying!? All the stress I’ve been through!?” states Jessica. “It was all for nothing!?”</p><p>“Uhhh… yep.” replies Sara simply.</p><p>-_-; Jessica then began a more comical crying (think anime, twin waterfalls)</p><p>“I hate you.” states Jessica.</p><p>“Hehe hehe…” Sara then hugs Jessica, “It’s ok Jessica, I’ll make sure to give you lots of attention from now on.”</p><p>Jessica quickly smiles and wraps her arms around Sara in a hug.</p><p>After the two ended the hug, Sara places her hands on Jessica’s shoulders.</p><p>“And to prove it to you, I won’t visit Ginger’s house today, I’ll visit you, then you can have me all to yourself.”</p><p>“Heyyy, are you teasing me because I’m in love with you?” asks Jessica frowning at Sara, although she starts blushing.</p><p>“Hehe, your all lovey-dovey for me.” teases Sara, before poking her right index finger to Jessica’s left cheek.</p><p>“Don’t tease me about it!” quickly replies Jessica in annoyance.</p><p>“Hehe! Lovey-dovey! Lovey-dovey!” repeats Sara before quickly getting to her feet and heading back towards the lunch room</p><p>“Hey! Cut it out!” quickly demands Jessica, getting to her feet and chasing after Sara.</p><p>END ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hehehe! Lovey-dovey! Jessica’s Lovey-dovey for me!” chants Sara as she skips down the hall towards the lunch room.</p><p>“Stop saying that!” whines Jessica, her face red from embarrassment,  quickly following behind Sara.</p><p>Though Sara didn’t let her friend catch her, she continued to happily repeat ‘Lovey-dovey! Lovey-dovey!’ as she quickly began running from Jessica, soon turning and the two forming a circle, as Jessica vainly chased after Sara.</p><p>Though after about thirty seconds of running in circles, a stern voice stopped them…</p><p>“Hey! No running in the halls you two!”</p><p>It was one of the teachers, a woman, with shoulder-length red hair, a white blouse and tan, long skirt that reaches her knees.</p><p>“Sorry.” replies Sara and Jessica in unison as the teacher walks towards them, looking mildly worried at being caught goofing around in the hall, which was against the rules.</p><p>“Aren’t you two supposed to be in the lunch room?” questions the teacher.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll go back.” replies Jessica, taking Sara by the hand and leading her back into the lunchroom.</p><p>After entering the area and Sara following Jessica to the seat she had her food, Sara asks, “Hey, there’s a free seat where I’m sitting, wanna join Ginger and Lalia?”</p><p>“Ok.” replies Jessica with a smile, lifting her tray and following Sara back to her table.</p><p>The side of the table Ginger sat at, Sara came up behind her as she announce she was back, and like usual, Ginger quickly gasps from the surprise, before suddenly starting to choke on a piece of jello she was eating.</p><p>Ginger was currently dressed in a black and white horizontal striped shirt and a white pleated skirt; Lalia was dressed in pink long-sleeve shirt and blue jean pants.</p><p>“Sorry!” quickly states Sara, promptly rushing around her to Ginger’s left, to her chair.</p><p>Ginger quickly pounded on her chest a couple times before a hunk of blue jello was propelled from her mouth, back to the tray in front of her and her choking quickly ending.</p><p>“Geez, you scare so easy.” comments Jessica, walking around the table and Lalia, opposite to where Ginger was sitting.</p><p> J<br/>S L<br/> G</p><p>“I-I told you not to walk up behind me Sara.” states Ginger.</p><p>“Ok, ok, I’m sorry, I forgot; I just got back from Jessica professing her Lovey-dovey feelings for me!” replies Sara smiling.</p><p>“SAKURA!?” gasps Jessica.</p><p>“Lovey-dovey feelings?” questions Ginger.</p><p>“Lovey-dovey is just Sakura’s way of saying love.” states Lalia.</p><p>“So…” begins Ginger, looking at Jessica, “You’re in love with Sara?”</p><p>Jessica’s entire face was red, though she didn’t reply.</p><p>“It’s about time she came out with it.” states Lalia smiling, a mouth-full of macaroni, at Jessica. “Ever since we were little, You’d always say how much you love Sakura, and thinking of her makes you feel funny between your leg’s.”</p><p>“Hehehe, Really!?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Lalia!” gasps Jessica, shocked at the blonde revealing that bit of info before hurling a bread roll at Lalia. “Is this ‘Humiliate Jessica day’ or something!?” she adds.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll stop.” states Sara.</p><p>“Me too.” agrees Lalia.</p><p>“So what about you?” asks Ginger, to Sara.</p><p>“About what?” asks Sara.</p><p>“What did you say after Jessica said she loves you?”</p><p>“Oh, well…” answers Sara, looking down for a moment and looking worried, Jessica herself didn’t seem to be very pleased with the question or Sara’s reaction to it and instead of maybe gaining everyone’s attention again from her gloom look, began eating her lunch. “I didn’t really…” starts Sara.</p><p>“Remimber…” interrupts Ginger, “You have time to change your mind if you want to stay on earth, I can’t force you to come back.”</p><p>“Yeah, I remimber…” replies Sara, before looking up and looking to Ginger. “I still intend to go with you.”</p><p>Ginger and Lalia looks to Jessica and sees that the now quite girl , although not making eye contact with ether of them and eating her food, looks unhappy; Ginger looks back to Sara and states…</p><p>“You should think about this before rushing into a decision.”</p><p>“Why? I’ve already decided.” answers Sara.</p><p>“Can you really leave so easily after you’ve just learned that your best friend is in love with you?” asks Ginger.</p><p>“I…” starts Sara, before looking down again, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“Just give it more thought.” states Ginger.</p><p>“I don’t feel the same way about her.” states Sara, lowly.</p><p>What followed was a long silence, a weird, uncomfortable silence; though Lalia soon ended it with…</p><p>“H-Hey Jessica, you know I can lay eggs now too right?” the blonde asked with enthusiasm, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“O-oh…” replies Jessica, soon smiling and looking up at Lalia. “Really, I forgot all about that.”</p><p>“Yeah, and it feels SOOOOOO amazing!” declares Lalia. “It feels like I’m going to go crazy, there’s so much mess, My entire body gets so sensitive…” she adds, hugging herself.</p><p>Sara, Ginger and Jessica smiles at Lalia’s comment, before Sara gasps and quickly states…</p><p>“Oh, Ginger, I’m going to go to Jessica’s house today.”</p><p>“Great, I was beginning to get tired of you constantly coming over.” states Ginger with a smile.</p><p>“Hey! That’s not a nice thing to say!”</p><p>-twenty minutes later-</p><p>With the lunch period almost over, Lalia, Jessica and Sara were happily talking with each other and Sara soon questions Ginger on what she thought about the current topic, but was puzzled by Ginger’s gaze elsewhere, towards the exit of the lunch room, where she and Jessica came from earlier. </p><p>“Ginger?” questions Sara.</p><p>“Something wrong? Questions Jessica.</p><p>Ginger soon pushed her seat back and stood, stating, “I’ll be back.” and walked away from the group, towards and out of the doors to the hall.</p><p>With the three following Ginger with their eyes, Lalia comments, “Maybe she has to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Hehe, or maybe she feels a trance coming.” adds Sara smiling.</p><p>-outside the lunchroom-</p><p>Walking down the hall, Ginger spotted her again, turning and walking into the bathroom; A young girl around her age, blonde, with a boy-ish short haircut, wearing a yellow t-shirt and matching skirt.</p><p>After the girl disappeared into the room, without running Ginger hurried to the bathroom, thinking, ‘I won’t have time to enjoy myself, lunch times almost over with, just have to get it done quick.’</p><p>Entering the bathroom, Ginger caught the girl entering the middle stale and quickly reaches into her left pocket of her skirt as she calls out to her.</p><p>“Hey, wait a sec.” states Ginger, walking up to the now stopped girl.</p><p>“Huh? Hey you’re that Ginger girl aren’t you?” asks the blonde girl.</p><p>Once about a foot away, Ginger removes her hand from her pocket and places her palm against the girl’s forehead, causing her to gasp from the quick action, before quickly calming down and her eyes soon dulling and her face going blank, emotionless.</p><p>Removing her left hand, Ginger uncovered an oval shaped, thin, metallic strip over the girl’s forehead that glows with a rainbow of colors.</p><p>“You came in here to pee right?” asks Ginger.</p><p>The girl simply nodded her head.</p><p>“Ok, do that - in the toilet.” states Ginger, quickly adding exactly where for the girl to pee.</p><p>The girl turned to the stale and walked in and Ginger followed her in and closes/locks the door behind her, before the girl pulls down her skirt and panties to the floor, revealing a small tuff of her blonde pubes above her labia before she sits down on the toilet. Soon, Ginger heard the sound of the girl’s urine meeting the water. </p><p>As Ginger waits for the girl to finish, she reaches under her skirt and pulls down her white panties, removing them from her legs and placing them on the hook on the door of the stale behind her, before reaching her right hand under her skirt again and pulled the strip of cloth from her labia. </p><p>Ginger lifted the strip to her face and saw that the adhesive side was pretty clean and lifted her skirt with her left hand and looked down to see that none of her honey was oozing out and smiles at this. </p><p>“Good, no mess to clean.” she comments, before turning around to her panties and placing the strip carefully in the crotch of her panties.</p><p>Hearing the flow of water stopping, Ginger turns back around and sees the girl in front of her taking about a foot of toilet paper from the roll, spread her legs and wipe clean her labia before dropping the paper into the water.</p><p>As she starts to pull up her skirt and panties, Ginger quickly states, “Wait a sec, keep them down and stand up.”</p><p>The girl silently obeyed and stood up, bottomless; Ginger then places her hands on the girls shoulders and moves her so the two switches spots, the toilet now behind Ginger and the girl’s back facing the door.</p><p>Ginger moves the toilet seat down and sat down, before looking unsure and standing back up.</p><p>“Nah, sitting down won’t work well…” states Ginger, to herself.</p><p>Ginger then switched her and the girl’s positioning again.</p><p>“I’ll have to do it standing, if she falls, it won’t be far…”</p><p>With a brief cringe, Ginger’s skirt flutters for a moment before her growing cervix emerged, Ginger quickly lowered her left hand down to the dripping tip of her cervix and used the honey that leaked out to spread over the length of the pink organ, soothing the burning with a sigh from Ginger; as her cervix continued to lengthen, it curved upward, towards the girl’s crotch in front of her. </p><p>Ginger’s cheeks quickly began reddening as she stroked her cervix, the purpose being to keep and even spread of her honey around it. Feeling her cervix meet the girl’s labia though, Ginger pulled back a little and gripped firmly and literally squeezes out more honey from her cervix, using the abundance to apply a thick coating over her bright pink member before guiding her cervix into the girl’s vagina, who’s only reaction to this was a blush rising on her cheeks.</p><p>It wasn’t long after this that Ginger reached the girl’s own cervix and pushed through the tight opening with a gasp, her eyes closed as she nearly leaned into the girl from the pleasure.</p><p>‘Good, I’m in, I just have to hurry and finish now…’ thinks Ginger. “Now stay still.” requests Ginger, to the girl, before she began quickly stroking her lengthened cervix, the current amount of honey that covers it causing a wet, squishing sound to emanate as she hurriedly strokes herself to orgasm.</p><p>After only about thirty seconds later, through Ginger’s moaning, she felt herself nearing her orgasm, her cervix throbbed in her grip and swelled slightly as she felt an egg nestle itself at the start of her cervix.</p><p>However, just before Ginger could cross over into the bliss of orgasm, she hears the bathroom door open and a pair of voices talking and giggling. Ginger barely fought back moaning out as her climax came, feeling the egg in her travel the length of her cervix, pause at the entrance to the girl’s cervix before the pressure of her honey on the egg, pushes it into the blondes womb, immediately followed by her honey, Filling the girls womb with her thick cum.</p><p>Though Ginger was still aware enough to realize she was placing more than just a single egg inside the girl and quickly tightened her grip on her cervix, momentarily stopping the flow of her honey into the girl before pulling out; quickly stepping to the side of the girl, raising the cover on the toilet pointing her cervix downward and releasing her grip.</p><p>Ginger couldn’t stop it this time, a loud moan of pleasured bliss left her lips as the remainder of her blocked honey rocketed from her to the toilet, joining her honey was three large eggs, double that of the normal XL size, that plunks into the toilet, all three of them glistening from the number of tiny jewels that covered them.</p><p>“Hey, are you ok in there?” came a voice from outside the stale.</p><p>“Y-Y-Yeah… I-I’m fine.” shakily replies Ginger as her orgasm starts to wane.</p><p>“We’re you constipated or something?” asks the second voice.</p><p>“U-Uh, y-yeah… not anymore though… hehe…” answers Ginger.</p><p>“Guess not after that loud moan.” teases the first voice.</p><p>The two girl’s quickly finish their business, and leave the bathroom while Ginger is still shaking off the last trembles of pleasure from her orgasm; having released her cervix from her hold and the now limp organ retracting back inside her.</p><p>Looking into the now murky water of the toilet, Ginger fishes out her three eggs, not bothering to wipe the honey off of them before promptly inserting two of them in her rear, cringing at the pleasure each gave as a fresh trail of her honey came from her pussy.</p><p>Taking a good deal of the toilet paper from the roll, Ginger cleans off the remaining egg in her hands, wipes the honey from her rear, then the girl’s labia to her left before tossing the wad of paper into the toilet and flushing it.</p><p>Ginger walks back in front of the girl and after seeing that their wasn’t a bulge in her abdomen, reaches into her skirts left pocket again, fishing through the small space before smiling and pulling out a small, half-dollar sized metallic circle, knelt down in front of the girl and placing the circle directly over the small, thin patch of the girl’s pubes, the metallic circle glowing once before disappearing.</p><p>“You can pull your underwear and skirt back up now.” states Ginger, standing back up.</p><p>The girl did so and places her panties and skirt back over her waist, as she did this, Ginger turned around and retrieved the small strip of cloth from her panties and reapplied it to her labia, then her panties.</p><p>“You can sit down now.” states Ginger, to the girl - which she did, Ginger then moves the girl’s hands to her lap, with the bottoms of her hands up, as if wanting something, which Ginger places her remaining egg in her hands, before reaching to the girl’s forehead and removing the metallic oval.</p><p>With it’s removal, the lively spark returns to the girl’s eyes as she gasps as Ginger’s presence.</p><p>“Hey! What are you doing in the stale with me!?”</p><p>“You don’t remimber?” questions Ginger. “You wanted to show me something, is that it?” she adds, pointing to the egg in her hands.</p><p>“Huh? Where did this come from?” questions the girl, looking down and seeing the egg in her hands. “What am I doing with one of Sara’s eggs?”</p><p>“Beats me, it’s pretty though, wish I had one.” states Ginger. “Anyway, I have to get back to my food, don’t want it getting cold or scavengers getting to it.” she adds, smiling, before turning around and unlocking the stale door and leaving.</p><p>After Ginger left the room, the girl in the stale looked at the egg again in wonderment before sniffing the air…</p><p>“What’s that smell?”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hahahaha! That’s hilarious!” exclaims Jessica, her right hand over her mouth and she laughs loudly.</p><p>Lalia looks at her, annoyed, “It wasn’t funny when it happened, my butt was sore for like a whole hour.”</p><p>“Hehe, that’s why I always crawl on my hands and knees when I’m masturbation on a tiled floor.” states Sara.</p><p>“Well now I know how slippery our honey is.” comments Lalia. “I won’t be trying to stand again.”</p><p>Moments later, Sara notices Ginger return into the lunchroom and come back to the table and sit down.</p><p>“Where did you go?” asks Sara.</p><p>“I had to use the bathroom.” answers Ginger, smiling.</p><p>-Few hours later, after school, 4:37 PM-</p><p>Dressed in a yellow t-shirt with a large red heart on the front, and a white, pleated skirt; Sara hurriedly ran up the walkway to Jessica’s house, her skirt flashing her pink panties as she climbs the short number of stairs to the door and rings the doorbell.</p><p>After a few seconds, the door opens and Jessica’s dad greets her.</p><p>“Oh, hi Sara, here for Jessica right?”</p><p>“Yep! Can I come in?” answers Sara, smiling.</p><p>“Sure… states Jessica’s dad, stepping aside. “Jessica’s up in her room.”</p><p>“Thanks!” states Sara, walking into the house and quickly heading to and up the stairs.</p><p>As Sara nears Jessica’s room, she hears her making ‘Ha! Ha! Ha!’ sounds and Sara smiles, ‘She’s playing that boxing game again.’</p><p>Arriving at her door, Sara saw that it was cracked open and Sara gently places her right hand on the door and slowly pushes on it, until she could see Jessica, in just her white panties, standing in front of her TV, with a Wii controller in each hand, punching her hands towards the screen of the TV.</p><p>With a few more punches, Jessica cheered out, “Woo! Won again! One more round to go!”</p><p>“You still can’t beat me.” states Sara, mockingly as she pushes the door open and walks into the room.</p><p>“Huh? Sakura? When did you get here?” asks Jessica, turning to see Sara.</p><p>“I just got here.” states Sara, closing the door behind her. “I told you I’d be coming over here instead of Ginger’s.”</p><p>Jessica smiles at the latter of Sara’s statement and a blush appears on her cheeks.</p><p>“Heh, Lovey-dovey…” teases Sara, walking towards Jessica, who quickly blushes redder and raises the controllers in her hands up to her face and closing her eyes.</p><p>“Stop saying that!” she whines.</p><p>“I still can’t believe it… states Sara, stopping, just a half a foot in front of Jessica and raising her hands up to Jessica’s and moving her hands from her face, seeing her slowly open her eyes and look to Sara, who blushes as well. “You’re in love with me… That makes me feel really good, yanno?”</p><p>A nervous smirk appears on Jessica’s face as she looks away, before a dinging sound came from her TV and Jessica quickly gasps and looks to her TV to see the next round had started and her on-screen avatar was taking a few punches.</p><p>“Ah! I forgot!” gasps Jessica, quickly resuming her game and punching towards the screen.</p><p>Moments in the last round, Sara’s eyes widened as an idea came to her and smiles, before squatting down and quickly moving in front of Jessica and pulling her panties down, revealing her hairless, young labia, with a gasp from her, looking down and stopping her punching.</p><p>“Sakura what are you doing!? I’m trying to win!”</p><p>“I’ll help!” states Sara, lowering her knee’s to the floor, placing her hands on Jessica’s hips, sticking out her tongue and sending it forward to the two soft, puffy mounds, producing a quick gasp from Jessica, leaning forward slightly, as she released her hold on the left controller, allowing it to swing in the air as she moves her hand down to Sara’s head.</p><p>“Sakura stop! Your gonna make me lose!”</p><p>Although, with only one hand, Jessica couldn’t push Sara’s tongue from her labia and looks to the screen to see herself on the screen under a pummel of attacks and quickly picks up the left controller to block the punches, before delivering a few of her own.</p><p>“Sakura! I can’t concentrate with you doing that!” whines Jessica.</p><p>Sara herself was liking Jessica’s whining and happily licks at her friends lower mounds, which began to swell slightly in arousal and Sara began to taste something, something sweet, something she was well familiar with.</p><p>‘Mmmm, Jessica tastes really good today for some reason…’ thinks Sara, as she darts her tongue between Jessica’s lower lips. ‘Maybe because she’s sweaty from playing her game…’ Sara then just realizes a musky odor and pulls her tongue back, smiling and looks up at Jessica, who sighs in relief, but continues to punch the air.</p><p>“You smell down here.” comments Sara.</p><p>Jessica immediately gasps and looks down to Sara and her face went beat red.</p><p>“No I don’t!” declares Jessica, before the TV’s speakers said “Knock Out! You lose”</p><p>“Hehe, yeah you do.” states Sara. “It’s ‘cause you were sweating playing your game, now you smell down here.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you would say that!” states Jessica, starting to get angry.</p><p>Sara moves her nose mere centimeters her crotch and sniffed a few times.</p><p>“Yep, It defiantly smells… Maybe that’s why you taste so good today, hehe…” states Sara before returning her tongue to licking Jessica, causing the standing girl to gasp out again, dropping both controllers to the floor as her anger quickly fades, lowering her hands down to Sara’s head.</p><p>“B-Because of you… I lost…” states Jessica, shaking slightly from the pleasure of the one she loves, licking her.</p><p>Sara pulls her tongue away again, looking up to Jessica with a smile.</p><p>“Well it’s been a week hasn’t it? I need to make up for the time I wasn’t here with you.”</p><p>“You couldn’t wait till I was done with the game?” asks Jessica.</p><p>Sara looks back to Jessica’s aroused labia and moves her hands to use her thumbs to spread the two wet mounds, to reveal her clit. </p><p>“So, a game is more important than me?” Sara asks, before flicking her tongue over Jessica’s clit repeatedly, before sucking on it.</p><p>This quickly releases a loud, brief gasp from Jessica, and causes her young body to tremble more, now speeding to orgasm from Sara’s attention to her clit.</p><p>“O-Of course, n-not!” states Jessica, trying, and failing, to fight back her approaching orgasm as she starts to lean more and more forward, as if wanting to hug Sara’s head between her legs. “I-It’s just… I-I was on, t-the last… Nngh… r-round…”</p><p>Although, just moments from crossing that point of no return; and Jessica’s body already starting to tense up and shake from pre-climax ripples, Sara, pulls her tongue back once again, a string of Jessica’s sticky juices on the tip of her tongue connected to her clit, lingers for a few seconds before thinning out and breaking.</p><p>“Ah! W-What are you doing? D-Don’t stop, I‘m so close!” pleaded Jessica, quickly looking down upon feeling the retreat of Sara’s tongue.</p><p>Sara licks her lips smiling, “Man, you taste so good, I wish I knew why for sure.”</p><p>“If I taste so good, keep licking then!” impatiently states Jessica.</p><p>“I wonder how many more licks you could take before coming…” states Sara, smiling, before sticking out her tongue, flattened and slowly, very slowly, licking Jessica’s clit, before ending it with a flick with the tip of her tongue, Jessica herself moans out as long as she felt the wet, bumpy tongue against her clit. “One.” counts Sara, before repeating her lick, even slower than the first. </p><p>This second lick nearly did it, Jessica’s toes began to curl up on the floor, her hands grips tightly at Sara’s hair, her eyes tightly closed, groaning, her legs starts to feel like jello and her body starts to tingle all over.</p><p>“Two.” counts Sara, smiling as she sees the state she had Jessica in, verging on the very edge of orgasm, one more lick would do it, although, as Sara moves her tongue in for the final lick, she stops and smiles, returns her tongue back into her mouth and lightly, almost feather-like, kisses the throbbing nub of Jessica’s highly aroused clit.</p><p>It was this light action that was enough to finally send Jessica over, moaning out loudly as her pre-teen body quakes powerfully in the pleasurable wave of orgasm that courses through her body. Seconds into the release, Jessica legs gave out and drops to her knees in front of Sara and managing to wrap her arms around Sara’s head to hug her as her pussy spasms wildly and pleasurably.</p><p>Sara, upon Jessica’s hugging her, did the same and wraps her arms around Jessica’s waist, hugging her, feeling her hot, sweaty body shaking from the pleasure of orgasm.</p><p>“T-Thanks Sakura…” states Jessica, through her orgasm, smiling.</p><p>“Heh, your welcome.” replies Sara.</p><p>“I know you don’t feel the same way I do about you, but I really do love you Sakura.”</p><p>Sara simply smiles at Jessica’s statement and continues to hold her, slowly feeling her shaking calming down and a few moments afterwards, Sara moves her hands up to Jessica’s shoulders and pushes her off of her to look Jessica in the face and smiles.</p><p>“Hey, I want to show you something, it’s really cool.”</p><p>“What is it?” asks Jessica, removing her hands from Sara and placing them on her lap.</p><p>Sara giggles a little before standing and pulling down her skirt and pink panties, revealing the small white strip over her labia.</p><p>“I’ll show you…” states Sara, removing the strip from her labia, unblocking the flow of her honey to ooze out, down to her panties and skirt still between her legs. “I discovered I can do this a few days ago… watch…”</p><p>Jessica did so a looks to Sara’s crotch, before she saw the messy lips spread and Sara’s cervix emerge, with a cringe from Sara, before she lowers her right hand down to her growing cervix and spreading her honey around it as it continued to grow, and grow, and grow… until it was an impressive three feet in length, swaying between her legs, dripping honey from it‘s tip.</p><p>“Wow, It’s really long, is that what you want to show me?” states Jessica.</p><p>“No, I can actually make it a lot longer, Ginger only said the longer I make it, the more sensitive it gets, she didn’t say there was a limit on it’s length.”</p><p>“Geez, so you could make it stretch as wide as this room?”</p><p>“Heh, probably, but it would probably be so sensitive that a fly landing on it would make me come.”</p><p>Jessica quickly giggles at this before quickly imagining it in her head.</p><p>“Anyway…” begins Sara. “’This’ is what I want to show you…”</p><p>Jessica then saw the limp organ protruding from Sara’s pussy, lifting up, like a snakes head.</p><p>“Whoa! You can move it around!?” asks Jessica in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah! Cool huh?” replies Sara. “I can even use it like a third arm.”</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean a ‘third arm‘?” asks Jessica.</p><p>“Like this…” states Sara, before she moves her cervix towards Jessica’s neck, moving the wet tip of her cervix across her skin, producing a moan from Sara as Jessica quickly flinched back, giggling, lifting her left hand to the right of her neck, feeling the trail of Sara’s honey that was left.</p><p>“hehe, that tickles!”</p><p>Sara smiles and moves her cervix towards Jessica’s head, towards her left ear and strokes her cervix over her hair, causing Sara to coo and tremble.</p><p>“Oohhh… your hair tickles so good…”</p><p>“Hey!” gasps Jessica, smiling and raising her right hand to grasp Sara’s cervix. “I don’t want your honey in my hair.”</p><p>Immediately after saying this though, Jessica notices the look of pleasure on Sara’s face, then looks to her hand grasping Sara’s cervix and smiles wider, joining her left hand to grasp the phallic organ.</p><p>“Heh, it’s so wet and sticky…” states Jessica  before nearing her face to the oozing tip and sniffing it. “Smells really good too, like candy…”</p><p>Jessica the licks the tip of Sara’s cervix releasing a gasp from her, but Jessica quickly cringes.</p><p>“Tastes bad though.”</p><p>It was Sara’s turn to frown now as she looks down to Jessica.</p><p>“It doesn’t taste bad to me though, and Ginger likes it.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s because you two are the same…” states Jessica before licking the oozing tip again, and cringing again. “But it doesn’t taste horrible, as long as you like it, I can get used to it.”</p><p>With that, Sara was surprised as Jessica places the ‘head’ of her cervix fully into her mouth. The warmth and wetness of Jessica’s mouth and her tongue on the tip nearly made Sara’s come right then and there, but Sara barely managed to fight it back, now trembling as more and more of her honey leaked out into Jessica’s mouth. Until then, the only person to put Sara’s cervix into their mouth, was Sara herself.</p><p>“J-Jessica! S-stop for a sec!” pleads Sara, verging on orgasm.</p><p>Jessica did stop, removing her mouth from Sara’s cervix and looking up at her, smiling…</p><p>“Yanno, that sounds familiar…” teases Jessica before doing one pump of her left hand on Sara’s cervix.</p><p>Though, that one pump was enough to send Sara over and climax, moaning out loudly before Jessica felt her cervix swell and throb, before she then felt a slight vibration and gasps out as Sara’s honey erupted from it, hitting her directly in the face, causing her to release Sara’s cervix and lift her hands up to shield her face. Though releasing Sara’s cervix causes it to fall back between her legs, causing the continuing ‘ejaculation’ of her honey to cover the front of Jessica’s body before Sara’s panties and skirt fell victim to the gooey, sticky mess.</p><p>And with a wet plop, Sara’s legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees, and fall back to her back, her legs spread out as her cervix lay between her legs, ejecting the last of her honey as it began to retract back inside Sara’s pussy, now at a length of one foot.</p><p>Jessica meanwhile wipes her eyes free of Sara’s honey and opens them to see her entire front covered.</p><p>“dang-it… It’s a good thing I was already naked, I’m covered in your mess.”</p><p>“I-I t-told you to stop…” comments Sara, breathlessly.</p><p>Jessica then looks to Sara’s body, to her crotch, seeing her cervix nearly back inside and smiles as she quickly reaches out her right hand and grasps it with a gasp from Sara.</p><p>“Since I’m a mess anyway…” states Jessica, repositioning herself onto her stomach, her face inches from Sara’s cervix in her grasp. “I’d like to have a little more fun with this…”</p><p>“W-Wait a minute…” states Sara, before groaning.</p><p>“What now?” asks Jessica, before feeling a mass inside Sara’s lengthened cervix, creating a bulge where it stopped at her hand. Jessica’s face quickly lit up in excitement. “Oh! You have eggs today!”</p><p>Jessica immediately releases Sara’s Cervix and the bulge quickly started moving and emerging from the widening tip of her cervix, was a large, 4inch, jewel covered egg, resting on the floor as her cervix retreated back inside Sara’s pussy.</p><p>As Jessica marveled at the egg, picking it up, Jessica hears another groan from Sara.</p><p>“Oh! Another!?” Jessica questions as she looks to Sara’s messy pussy.</p><p>Sara moans out as she felt her now normal sized Cervix yawn open, her pussy oozing her honey again. Laying eggs with her cervix stretched out was always easier, but slightly less pleasurable than the ‘normal’ method, which Sara’s preferred, as it could make her come and feel her cervix stretching to push her egg out into her vagina.</p><p>With a pleasure filled gasp, Sara felt her second egg emerge from her cervix and into her vagina, before the muscles there began their job, rippling and guiding the egg to freedom, pleasuring Sara all the way, her labia almost foaming from the anticipation of liberating the egg.</p><p>Jessica smiles wide upon seeing Sara’s labia spread and a glittering mass reveals itself.</p><p>“Come on Sakura, just a little more!” cheers Jessica, causing Sara to giggle, and from her giggling, pushes out her egg onto her saturated panties and skirt and a small flood of her honey follows.</p><p>“It’s been too long since I’ve seen you lay your eggs!”  states Jessica happily.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Two Weeks later-</p><p>As the days continued on, Sara and Ginger were becoming better and better friends, though, she didn’t neglect Jessica, quite the opposite, Sara, Ginger and Jessica were a trio now, many times, if Sara and Ginger were together, Jessica wasn’t far behind, although, the opposite wasn’t true, If Sara and Jessica were together, Ginger, most times, wasn’t there. One of two reasons were behind this, one - Sara visited Jessica at her own house, thus, Ginger was unaware of where Sara was located; then there was reason number two, which Sara, disappointingly figured was the primary one - Ginger was tired of Sara’s constant attention, so she welcomed moments without her. This didn’t bother Sara too much, considering, Ginger was ‘nice’ enough to say it to her face… </p><p>	“Great, I was beginning to get tired of you constantly <br/>	coming over.” </p><p>It was said with a smile, and Ginger’s tone was that of teasing, so it made the statement much easier to swallow. Despite the statement though, Ginger was all smiles each time she saw Sara, she just needed to stop visiting Ginger so much.</p><p>However, Sara had remembered that she and her parents had recently began visiting the nearby beach to relax and enjoy themselves, also, Sara’s parents had yet to meet Ginger’s mom, so, it didn’t take much for Sara to get the idea of inviting Ginger, Jillian and their mom with her to the beach, which they happily agreed to and so did Sara’s mom and dad, wanting to meet the mother of their daughter’s new best friend.</p><p>-</p><p>-Saturday, 2:47PM-</p><p>And now, the group, plus Jessica, relaxed on the populated beach…</p><p>Sara wore a solid pink, one-piece bathing suit, her entire body already wet, sitting on the hot sand, cross-legged, between two large beach towels, both occupied.</p><p>Behind her, sat her parents, both dressed in their bathing suits, though they had currently opted for ‘relaxation’, her dad laying flat on his back on the towel, wearing a pair of sunglass’s, while her mom, dressed in a revealing two piece, leans against him, placing her right hand on her husbands bare chest.</p><p>Looking ahead, Ginger and her mom occupied their beach towel, Ginger wearing a purple two-piece swimsuit, revealing much more skin than Sara, though Ginger was laying on her belly, resting her head on her folded arms, facing Sara, eyes closed. Ginger’s mom, Helen, sat on her legs to the right of Ginger, unlike her daughter though, Helen wore a one-piece, a darker purple than Ginger. Helen currently occupied herself with applying a sunscreen on Ginger’s back and legs. Although, Helen was doing a little more than that to Ginger, she was making her moan softly, Helen’s right hand did it’s job, spreading the sunscreen over Ginger’s skin, but her left hand, it was doing extra, gliding her fingers gently between her daughters spread legs, caressing Ginger’s labia, the fabric of her bathing suit the only thing to separate flesh to flesh contact.</p><p>Looking pass Ginger and Helen on the towel, Sara looks ahead in the distance and smiles as she sees Jillian, wearing orange swimming trunks, standing near a snack vender, talking to a couple girl’s.</p><p>Turning her attention away from him, Sara looks to her right, toward the water and see’s Jessica, sitting alone on the sand, facing the water, dressed in a midnight blue, two-piece swimsuit. Though, Jessica wasn’t just sitting doing nothing, amusingly, she was attempting to dig a circle around were she sat.</p><p>With her mom, dad, Ginger and Jillian busy, Sara’s got to her feet, rubbing much of the sand that stuck to her rear and thighs, as she walks up behind Jessica.</p><p>“What are you doing?” questions Sara, smiling.</p><p>Jessica, looking over her shoulder, smiles, “You know how castles have water surrounding them?” replies Jessica as she leans forward, sending her sand-covered hands quite deep into the trench she was making, causing the bottom half of her swimsuit to be pulled tight against her rear.</p><p>“Your making a moat?” questions Sara, looking puzzled.</p><p>“Is that what it’s called?” asks Jessica scooping out sand and tossing it in front of her.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.” answers Sara. “But why?”</p><p>“’Cause I thought it would be fun.” came Jessica’s reply. “I’m nearly done too.”</p><p>“Well what about water? I think you’re a little too far from the water for it to pour in.” comments Sara.</p><p>Jessica stopped her digging for a moment and looked up to the water in front of her, and saw that it wasn’t going to reach her.</p><p>“Dang-it! I started digging cause I was bored, then I got the idea to make a circle.” states Jessica, looking a bit upset that she started digging too far away.</p><p>“Heh, Maybe you can ask one of the kids here to borrow one of their buckets.” suggests Sara, smiling.</p><p>“Yeah…” states Jessica smiling. “Your right, there’s tons of those things around anyway.”</p><p>As Jessica began to put the ‘finishing touches’ on her circular trench, smoothening the edges of piles of sand, Sara places her right hand lightly on her abdomen, closing her eyes before pressing in slightly and feels the small movement inside her.</p><p>Sara wanted to tell Jessica about her being able to lay her eggs at the moment, but didn’t want to interrupt Jessica from the time she put into making the currently empty trench around her.</p><p>“Hey, began Sara, “How about I go get you a bucket and fill it with water?”</p><p>“Ok, thanks.” replies Jessica, before she sat up, admiring the circular hole she had dug.</p><p>Sara then scanned the beach for a stray bucket and found one, floating in the water in front of them, to the right slightly, and walks around Jessica and into the foot-deep water and picked up the green bucket. Sara then walks further into the water till it was waist deep and plunges the bucket into the water, filling it within seconds before hurrying back to Jessica, careful not to spill much of the water.</p><p>Although, just feet from Jessica, who waited for her arrival, gasps and drops the bucket to the sand as she fell to her knees, quickly sending her hands down to her crotch.</p><p>Jessica herself, gasps as she sees Sara’s fall and quickly stood and hopped over the hole she dug and got to her knees in front of Sara.</p><p>“Sara what’s wrong!?” asks Jessica, worried.</p><p>Sara looks up to Jessica smiling, her face going red, “S-Sorry, Jessica… I-I’m starting, to trance.”</p><p>“Oh…” replies Jessica, quickly smiling.</p><p>“I-I can’t stay, o-out here…” states Sara, before Jessica cut in, </p><p>“Oh, I’ll help you to the bathroom.” before she pulls Sara’s left hand from her crotch and moves her arm over her shoulder and helping Sara stand.</p><p>“Y-You don’t have too, what about your moat?”</p><p>“Hmm, fill a hole with water, or have some naughty fun with the person I love. What do you think is more fun?” comments Jessica.</p><p>Her comment causing Sara to giggle for a short moment while Jessica walks her towards the small building that housed the bathrooms.</p><p>“Yanno…” begins Sara, smiling. “I also have to lay eggs too.”</p><p>“Ooh, awesome!” gasps Jessica before the two walks between Sara’s parents and Ginger and Helen.</p><p>Sara’s dad, saw the two, with Sara’s left arm draped over Jessica’s shoulder and asks, “What wrong with Sara?” though he saw Sara’s right hand on her crotch and her face red and his face quickly reddened, before adding, “U-Uh, Never mind.”</p><p>Sara and Jessica then proceeded to the bathrooms, while Sara’s dad began look back up to the sky, he caught the sight of Ginger and Helen and did a double take as he watched in shock, his widened eyes hidden by his sunglasses at seeing Helen’s left hand under the rear-end of Ginger’s swimsuit, and movement, causing Ginger’s soft moans and her hips slight wriggling from the obvious pleasure.</p><p>Sara’s dad was speechless at the sight, shocked also from the fact that Helen made no attempt to hide the perverse actions she was doing to her underage daughter.</p><p>He could see that although, Ginger was facing him, her eyes were closed, and Helen seemed to be unaware of his eyes on her.</p><p>Just moments into catching the sight, Sara’s dad saw Helen remove her left hand from Ginger’s swimsuit and briefly place her middle and ring finger into her mouth, before leaning over Ginger and whispering something in her ear, Which Sara’s dad guessed to be ‘turn over’, which Ginger did, revealing the front of her body to the sun.</p><p>Helen then applied some sunscreen to her hands from a bottle that was at her side and starting on Ginger’s stomach.</p><p>As he watched, Helen wasn’t doing anything ‘inappropriate’ this time, moving her hands pass Ginger’s chest to her shoulders and arms, then her legs… then He saw Helen look up and notice him looking, she smiles and lifts her left hand to wave; he lifts his left hand to wave back before Helen returned to applying more sunscreen to Ginger’s skin.</p><p>Sara’s dad begun to think that maybe the sun was causing his eyes to play tricks on him, maybe Helen didn’t really do what he thought she did to Ginger.</p><p>However, to his utter amazement, he saw Helen begin with more inappropriate actions; moving her right hand under the top of Ginger’s swimsuit, Clearly, caressing Ginger’s left breast, causing the young girl to emit a more obvious moan and her legs closing together.</p><p>Helen was smiling as Sara’s dad saw her glide her left hand down Ginger’s smooth belly and rested her hand on the teen’s pubic mound.</p><p>The parent side of Sara’s dad’s thinking wanted to quickly stop what Helen was doing, but the guy side, wanted to continue to watch such a rare sight.</p><p>Although…</p><p>“Honey, what are you looking at?”</p><p>His wife, Sara’s mom, who had been napping against him had woken up, seeing that his attention was fixed somewhere else, obviously, before she had said something. He looked to her, but Sara’s mom then looked towards where he was looking and gasps at the sight.</p><p>“Hey!” she exclaimed, hurrying to her feet, gaining Helen and Ginger’s attention.</p><p>She started to walk over to Helen but her husband quickly got to his feet and held her back as she added, “Get your hands off of her!”</p><p>Helen looked puzzled, “Is something wrong?” she asks.</p><p>“Is something wrong!?” gasps Sara’s mom. “You can’t touch your daughter like that!”</p><p>Sara’s dad tried to calm his wife and prevent her from walking to Helen, whom, looks down to her hands on Ginger, then back up.</p><p>“I can’t? Why not?” asks Helen.</p><p>Both, Sara’s dad and mom, looks at Helen in dumbfounded awe, before Ginger gasps and moves her hands up to remove her moms hands from her and sits up, and whispers into her ear and Helen quickly gasps and places her hands over her mouth and her face went red.</p><p>“Oooh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know it wasn’t allowed here!”</p><p>-Meanwhile-</p><p>“AHHHHHHH!”</p><p>Sara, now nude, her bathing suit around her left ankle, sat on the front edge of a toilet, leg’s spread widely, nearly the entire left to right width of the stall, her left hand gripped the edge of the toilet seat to keep her up as her right hands finger’s moved at a blur, strumming her erect clit through the bliss of her orgasm. Her blushing, honey-dripping labia spread far apart as an egg emerged.</p><p>Jessica, had positioned herself in front of Sara, sitting on her legs on the floor as she watches with growing arousal, panting from her own self-ministrations as her right middle finger strokes her own clit through her wet bikini-bottoms, her left hand behind her, underneath them, using her index finger to prod her rear opening.</p><p>She looks on at Sara’s writhing, small frame as the egg steadily made it’s retreat, oozing off the candy-sweet smell of Sara’s honey; The oval-shaped orb a shimmering blue, it didn’t seem to be covered in diamonds but it actually was; tiny, glitter-sized blue diamonds that sparkled beautifully in the light of the bathroom.</p><p>With another gasp and moan from Sara, the egg completely it’s journey and fell from the grip of Sara’s labia and down to Jessica’s left leg, then the short drop to the floor as Sara’s pussy gushed out a large amount of her honey.</p><p>“I-I’m really going to miss this when you leave…” comments Jessica, smiling from the sight in front of her and the pleasure she was giving herself, but still sad at the thought of Sara leaving.</p><p>Sara herself, couldn’t comment, she was still in her trance, still moaning out loudly, her right hand still a blur attacking her throbbing clit.</p><p>Jessica realizes that Sara was still lost in the pleasure and pause her actions, and looks down, between her legs, to the messy egg on the floor. Moving her right hand from her crotch, Jessica reaches down and picks up the egg, barely double the size of regular eggs. After admiring the egg for just a moment, hearing Sara’s pants and moans in front of her, Jessica removes her left hands finger from her rear and to the front of her bikini, pulling the waist of it forward and placing the egg down inside. Releasing waist band, her left hands index finger returned to toying with her rear. Jessica palmed Sara’s egg through her bikini’s bottoms and guiding it down, flinching as she felt the rough, uneven surface move across her swollen clit. The egg’s surface cause a mild, uncomfortable pain, but it also gave more pleasure than pain, though clitoral stimulation wasn’t Jessica’s intention. Guiding the wet egg further south, a quick inhale of breath from Jessica signaled the eggs contact with her own wet, teenage labia. The egg was like a cube of ice, Jessica felt like it seemed to freeze the delicate lips of her labia, but continued to palm the egg over her lips, before beginning to rock her hips forward and back, humping the chilly egg against her folds with a girlish moan from her lips.</p><p>The egg was too large to fit inside, but Jessica happily settled for rubbing it against herself, feeling the coldness fade in favor for warmth; her own body heat, Jessica guessed. Soon, the gentle warmth turned to heat, the more she humps it, the hotter and hotter the egg was becoming, but it was far from uncomfortable, the heat of the egg was driving Jessica to hump it more, harder, the egg now covered in her own pussy juices.</p><p>Dual moans filled the bathroom as the two young girl’s pleasured their bodies without a care of being caught. Sara was already heading to her third orgasm, a second egg quickly popped out of her messy pussy, before a third quickly emerges and pauses halfway out as Sara continues to moan. </p><p>Jessica meanwhile, was lost in her own pleasure, she grinds her pussy against the hot egg, soon, another sound entered her hears, it was faint, but she could still hear it over her and Sara’s cries of pleasure; a wet, slick sound, Jessica quickly recognizes the sound and smiles even more than she already was, the sound was coming from her pussy, it was the perverse sound of the overabundance of her juices rubbing against the hot egg. The sound made her only more aroused, moving her hips faster and faster. Soon, Jessica pulls her left hand from her rear, the pleasure of the egg couldn’t compare to what playing with her other hole did, using her free hand, she places it on Sara’s right knee and leans forward a little and continue to hump the egg.</p><p>The scene was amazingly perverse, Sara attacking her clit with reckless abandon, urged on by her trance; Jessica, thrusting her hips wildly on Sara’s egg. The mixed smell of candy and sex filled the room as the two teen’s screams out in pleasured bliss.</p><p>Jessica, from her wild humping, slightly lost her grip on the egg with her right hand, causing the egg to shift upwards slightly, as a result causing her to roughly grind her clit against it, the initial scrapping of the highly sensitive nub over the rough surface sent a massive degree of pain through her, but it lasted only seconds as the burning hot egg resting against her clit immediately sent her over the edge, causing her to open her mouth and literally scream out from the massive wave of pleasure the flooded her body, causing her to lose the control of her limbs, losing her grip on Sara’s knee, Jessica fell forward, onto her right shoulder as her body convulsed under the pleasure of the massive orgasm.</p><p>While Jessica was busy screaming out from her orgasm, Sara was speeding to her fifth; and once it hit, gasps out, pressing her left hand against the seat of the toilet and lifting her hips up as two eggs, back to back, came rocketing out of her spasming pussy, Landing on Jessica’s writhing body, who didn’t even feel them. Following the two eggs, a great deal of Sara’s honey gushes out of her and also lands on Jessica, before Sara limply fell back onto the edge of the toilet, her trance ending.</p><p>Although, from her rear being slick from her honey, she gasps as she  slid of the front edge of the toilet and onto Jessica.</p><p>About 5 minutes later, the two leave the bathroom, Jessica considerably more messy than Sara, but both of them looking tired, their faces red and their walking sluggish.</p><p>“Yanno…” begins Jessica. “I realized I don’t even know the date you’re leaving.”</p><p>“Well…” answers Sara, looking up in thought, “I don’t know ether, It never occurred to me to ask Ginger when I was leaving.”</p><p>“I would think that would be important to know.”</p><p>“Hehe, yeah, I guess I should ask.” replies Sara, managing a smile and starching the back of her head.</p><p>Once the two arrived back to Sara’s mom, dad and Ginger’s mom, Sara’s mom, who once saw her, quickly got to her feet from the beach towel and asks, quickly…</p><p>“Sara, has Ginger’s mom ever touched you?”</p><p>“Huh?” questions Sara, puzzled from the sudden question.</p><p>Sara’s mom takes a calming breath before asking again, “Has Ginger’s mom ever touched you inappropriately?”</p><p>“Um… no, why?” answers Sara.</p><p>Sara’s mom seemed to sigh in relief, placing her left hand over her chest.</p><p>“Good, make sure it stays that way, ok?” </p><p>“Um, ooookaaay…” replies Sara, puzzled.</p><p>Ginger, walking up to Sara’s left, near her mom, carries a cone of ice cream in her right hand and states, “Hey Sara and Jessica, where’d you two go-oh, heh, never mind.” Ginger saw the messiness of Jessica and the visible tiredness of both of them.</p><p>“Oh, Ginger, I need to talk to you about something.” states Sara, walking pass Helen and taking Ginger by the hand and walking towards the water.</p><p>“Ok, what’s up?” asks ginger, after the two stopped near the water.</p><p>“Um, do you know when I’ll be leaving with you?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Yeah, my deadline is two weeks from now.” answers Ginger.</p><p>“Two weeks!?” gasps Sara, in shock. “That’s just before the end of the month. I’ve only known you for about two weeks already!”</p><p>“Well, we’ve been on earth for longer than we’ve met. I just happen to locate you towards the end of the deadline.”</p><p>Sara then looks saddened, “I didn’t know it would be this soon…” she then looks towards her left, to Jessica, who’s sitting on the sand, between her parents and Ginger’s mom.</p><p>“You still have time to change your mind.” states Ginger. “I can’t force you to come.”</p><p>“I need to tell my mom and dad…” comments Sara. “But they didn’t believe me when I told them I was an alien.”</p><p>“Do you still want them to join you? Asks Ginger, “Like I said before, it’s been approved, they can come with you.”</p><p>Sara then smiles and looks to Ginger, “Hey, couldn’t your mom explain this to my parents? I’m sure they’d believe her quicker than they’d believe me.”</p><p>Ginger then smiles nervously at the suggestion, a bead of sweat appearing on the side of her head, “Um…”</p><p>“Is something wrong?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure it’ll work, But it’ll have to wait a little while.” replies Ginger.</p><p>“Huh? Why?”</p><p>“Well, my mom and your parents kinda got into a little fight while you and Jessica were gone.”</p><p>“A fight?” questions Sara. “Over what?”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- 3 days later, Tuesday, 11 days before deadline -<br/>- 5:47 P.M. -<br/>- Ginger’s room -</p><p>-</p><p>“Ah-Ahhh!”</p><p>“Ahhhh! I’m gonna come!”</p><p>Quite the entertaining scene playing out…</p><p>Five young teens occupied Ginger’s room, all naked. Ginger herself was on her bed, on her back; Her brother, Jillian, was positioned over her, thrusting his hips, pushing his penis in and out of his sisters slippery pussy, causing her to moan out from each thrust, her hands raised up to the pillow under her head and griping it tightly, while her legs were wrapped around her brother’s waist, making sure he didn’t go anywhere.</p><p>Sara, was in her own personal heaven, she was on her back as well, but on the floor, her legs splayed out to her sides, held there by Jessica’s hands as she buried her face into Sara’s puffy, drooling pussy; Jessica’s own young labia had a sheen of wetness as well though.</p><p>While Jessica tended to Sara’s pussy, Lalia works on her erect nipples; Lalia sat her wet, honey-oozing lips down to Sara’s mouth, facing towards Jessica as she has her hands down to Sara’s nipples, pinching and twisting them, making the twin nubs ooze with honey.</p><p>The room had quickly developed the musky smell of sex, the sweetness of honey, and sweat. Moans, groans, pants and flesh against flesh slapping was the sounds that filled the room.</p><p>And soon the sounds of orgasm, Ginger was first, her legs tightening around her brother, Jillian, as he continued the move his hips, smiling as he saw his sister’s face contort in pleasure and her mouth wide open in a moan as she covered him in her honey.</p><p>Sara was next, immediately after Ginger, moaning into Lalia’s pussy, arching her back up a little and her toes curling before Jessica’s entire face was suddenly covered in Sara’s thick cum. Though, Jessica didn’t miss a beat in her tongue lashing of her clit and continues through out Sara’s orgasm.</p><p>Lalia meanwhile smiles as she sees the amount of honey oozing from Sara’s nipple increasing considerably.</p><p>After thirty minutes, the teen orgy continued, only with a few position changes, on the bed, Jillian was now on his back, and Ginger was on top, her hands on his chest as she bounces up and down on her brother’s still erect penis, both of them moaning.</p><p>Sara and Jessica, still on the floor, were now grinding their pussies against each other; While Lalia was on her knees, beside them, looking on as she fingers her own pussy, as well as her rear.</p><p>Minutes later, Jillian groans out, grasping Ginger’s waist before he came, shooting a powerful stream of his cum inside the warm walls of his sister’s vagina, who moans from the sensation of Jillian coming inside of her, smiling down at him as she continues to bounce on him, allowing much of his cum to leak out of her.</p><p>A minute after Jillian came, it was Jessica’s turn, moaning out as she sped up the speed of moving her pussy against Sara’s, who followed along and sped up her action, drawing out the duration of her climax.</p><p>During the middle of Jessica’s orgasm, Lalia gasps out, snatching her fingers from her dripping pussy, allowing a large amount of her honey to gush out, but along with her honey, she squirts her cum from her urethra in a loud hiss, the thick stream reached right over Sara and Jessica, who both giggles a little at Lalia’s cum arcing over them.</p><p>-</p><p>This scene persisted for the next fifteen minutes before a knocking came from Ginger’s closed door.</p><p>“Y-Yeah?” asks Ginger, pausing her movement and sitting on Jillian’s waist.</p><p>“It’s me.” announces Helen. “Can I come in?”</p><p>“Yeah.” replies Ginger.</p><p>The doorknob turns and the door swings open and Helen walks in, dressed in a navy blue tank-top and jeans.</p><p>“Heh, well, you guys are certainly having fun.” comments Helen, smiling, fanning a hand in front of her face.</p><p>“Whaddya want?” asks Ginger, looking back to her mom.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sorry about interrupted, but, Sara…” begins Helen.</p><p>“Y-Yeah?” questions Sara, pausing her grinding of her pussy against Jessica, who also did the same.</p><p>“You need to get dressed, I talked to your mom and dad and they want to talk to you as soon as possible.”</p><p>Sara, who removes her crotch from Jessica’s and stood up, asks, “How did they take it? Are they mad?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, they’re a little angry, but I did my best to explain the situation though, I think the main issue they have is that you want to leave.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was afraid of that…” comments Sara, before taking a breath. “But I was going to have to do this eventually.”</p><p>“Ok then, go get cleaned up, dressed and I’ll take you home.” replies Helen.</p><p>“Ok.” replies Sara, before walking, still nude, pass Helen and out the room to the bathroom.</p><p>After a few minutes, Sara cleans herself of the various fluids that covered her body with a short shower, then returns into Ginger’s room to retrieve her clothes, her friends still enjoying themselves. </p><p>-</p><p>Arriving back home, dressed in a orange tank-top and black skirt, Sara opens the unlocked front door of her home and walks in.</p><p>“I’m back.” announces Sara.</p><p>“We’re in the living room.” answers back her dad.</p><p>Sara quickly headed to the room, seeing her mom and dad sitting on the longer of the two couches in the room.</p><p>“H-Hey mom… dad…” greets Sara, smiling nervously at her parents as she walks around the smaller couch and sits on it. “So… Ginger’s mom said she explained everything?” adds Sara.</p><p>“Yes, she did…” begins Sara’s mom, sighing once. “As unbelievable as it sounds.”</p><p>Her dad then comments, “Being told that your only child that you’ve raised for fourteen years isn’t your’s is a pretty big shock.”</p><p>“Ginger’s mom told you that?” questions Sara.</p><p>“Well, not directly.” states her mom. “But she may as well said it.”</p><p>“I am yours though.” states Sara. “You gave birth to me right? It’s kinda like that thing were women go to the hospital and get sperm injected directly into them.”</p><p>Sara’s dad then states, “Helen told us that you have parent’s on Merkolova waiting for you.”</p><p>“Whoa, really? I have two sets of parents?” asks Sara, smiling.</p><p>“That’s what Helen said.” states Sara’s mom.</p><p>“This is great, Helen did such a good job explaining things to you that you’re not even upset with me.” states Sara.</p><p>“We are  upset with you.” quickly replies her mom.</p><p>“O-Oh, really?” states Sara, looking worried and moving back farther on the couch.</p><p>“Yes, we’re upset that you would decided to just leave without discussing it with us.” states her mom.</p><p>“W-Well you didn’t believe me when I tried explaining to you that I was part alien. But you two don’t have to worry though…” replies Sara, before smiling again. “You can come with me, we can still be together.”</p><p>“Helen told us you wanted us to come with you and that it’s already been approved, but we can’t just suddenly decided to up and leave.” states her dad.</p><p>“Why not?” asks Sara, puzzled.</p><p>“We have lives here.” states her mom. “Jobs, friends, bills to pay.”</p><p>“But this is a chance to go to another planet to live; ANOTHER PLANET!” replies Sara, excitedly. “You wouldn’t have to come back here, so you wouldn’t need to worry about what happens after you’re gone.”</p><p>Her mom smiles, “I wish we shared your enthusiasm, but we can’t just leave like that.”</p><p>“But WHY!?” whines Sara. “You guys always complain about things like the price of gas and other stuff, wouldn’t it be great if you can have a new start?”</p><p>“It would be nice…” comments her dad.</p><p>“Then come with me.” requests Sara. “I don’t want to leave without you.”</p><p>“We just can’t sweetie…” replies her mom, smiling gently at Sara.</p><p>At the reply, Sara looks very saddened, but her face quickly brightened, with a gasp from her.</p><p>“Hey! I got it! How about you two go visit Merkolova? You can see what it’s like before you chose not to go.”</p><p>Her parents look puzzled and looks at each other for a moment, before looking to Sara.</p><p>“Can we do that?” asks her mom.</p><p>“I dunno, I’ll ask Ginger’s mom.” replies Sara, happily as she stands and walks pass her mom and dad to a small glass table on the side of the couch and picks up the phone that sits there and dial’s Ginger’s home number.</p><p>After a few rings, Helen’s voice answers, “Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, Mrs. Drenet, this is Sara, I’m talking to my mom and dad and I want to know if it would be possible for them to visit Merkolova.”</p><p>“A visit?” questions Helen on the phone. “Hmm, I dunno about that… with you being popular from your egg-laying, instead of shunned, we’ve had to change our approach a little, thus allowing your parents to come with you. I don’t know how requesting a visit for your mom and dad is going to go.”</p><p>“Please, can you try? It would be awesome if my mom and dad could visit Merkolova.” pleads Sara.</p><p>“Well, I’ll try, but try not to get your hopes up, I can’t guarantee that you’ll get a good answer.”</p><p>“Well, as long as try.”</p><p>“Ok then, I’ll ask after this call, but it takes twenty-four hours for my message to reach Merkolova, so it’ll be two days until I can have an answer for you.”</p><p>“Ok, thanks Mrs. Drenet.”</p><p>“Heh, seeya later, Sara.”</p><p>The call ended and Sara turned to face her parent’s, smiling…</p><p>“Ginger’s mom said she’ll ask to see if you’ll be allowed to visit, it’ll be two days before we get an answer though.”</p><p>“Ok then.” replies her mom.</p><p>-</p><p>- 2 days later, Thursday, 9 days until deadline -<br/>- 6:40 P.M. -<br/>- Sara’s home -</p><p>Sara was currently in the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of pop, when the phone rang and Sara quickly called out, “I got it!” then placing the pop bottle down on the counter and rushing into the living room to pick up the phone.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey Sara, it’s me, Helen.”</p><p>“Oh hey, did you get the answer to my request yet?” replies Sara, smiling.</p><p>“Yep, just received it, and… congratulations, it’s been approved! Your parents have been allowed a three hour visit, tomorrow at 3:00 P.M.”</p><p>“YAY! Thank-you so much Mrs. Drenet!” cheers Sara, doing a giddy standing march.</p><p>“Hehe, no problem.” replies Helen.</p><p>Since the phone’s receiver was cordless, Sara quickly heads out of the room and up the stairs, calling to her mom and dad…</p><p>“Hey! Mom, dad, Ginger’s mom is on the phone and she said you can go to Merkolova tomorrow!”</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains RAPE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- 1 day later, Friday, 8 days before deadline -<br/>- 7:47 A.M. -<br/>- Sara and Ginger’s homeroom class-</p><p>It was just a few minutes after the school day had officially begun and Ginger suddenly stands up from her desk, drawing a few eyes of her classmates, though with her statement of, “I’d like the class’s attention for a moment.” she now had everyone’s curious eyes on her, including the teacher and Sara, before beginning… “I know I’ve only been here for about a month, but next week will be my last week here.”</p><p>Some of the class was puzzled by this announcement and even Sara was, until she realized Ginger was talking about returning back to Merkolova.</p><p>“That’s unfortunate to hear, is everything ok?” Asks the teacher at her desk.</p><p>“Heh, yeah, everything’s fine.” replies Ginger with a smile. “My family moves a lot.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.” replies the teacher smiling.</p><p>“What day are you leaving?” suddenly asks Sara.</p><p>Ginger looks to Sara and smiles, “Saturday.” before sitting back down.</p><p>“Whoa, really?” replies Sara, in mock surprise. “That’s the same day I’m leaving.”</p><p>Sara’s comment though, was met with the entire class’ gasp of “WHAT!?” Sara smiles nervously at the reaction and states…</p><p>“Heh, Sorry, I planned to do the same thing Ginger did, Monday; but since she did it today, I figured I’d tell you guys now.”</p><p>“Don’t leave!” comments a girl.</p><p>“We want to see you lay your eggs more!” comments another one.</p><p>“You’re the coolest girl in this school!” comments a boy.</p><p>As Sara became embarrassed at the comments from the class, Ginger herself, smiles briefly at her, before looking down to her desk and thinking, ‘She really is a lucky one, to be so popular from her difference, that people around her don’t want her to leave… that would’ve been nice to have…’</p><p>- 2:57 P.M.-<br/>- Outside Ginger and Helen’s home, at the side of the house-</p><p>Helen, Sara and her parents stood at the side of the house, a large plant-covered fence beside them blocking the view of the neighboring house.</p><p>Helen was dressed in a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans, holding a rectangular device in her right hand, only about four inches long and two inches wide.</p><p>Sara currently wore a matching blue, tank-top and pleated skirt, as well as thigh-high stockings.</p><p>Sara’s parents were dressed similarly, a shirt and jeans.</p><p>“Are you two ready?” asks Helen.</p><p>“As we’ll ever be.” comments Sara’s dad, smiling, nervously .</p><p>“Heh, ok then, come next to me and face the same way I’m facing.” instructs Helen.</p><p>The two adults did so and Helen began pressing a few buttons on the device in her hand.</p><p>“This won’t hurt will it?” Asks Sara’s mom.</p><p>“Not at all.” replies Helen. “You may experience some slight dizziness though.” she adds before pressing one more button on the device and it starts to beep, then Helen places it on the ground in front of her, before the beeping starts to increase in speed.</p><p>“I hope you two have fun!” states Sara, smiling.</p><p>Her mom, smiles nervously as a bead of sweat appears on the side of her face as she comments, “I just hope we stay in one piece.”</p><p>The beeping soon turns rapid, then solid, before a ring of light appeared on the ground around the three and one above them. The next thing Sara saw was a blinding flash, causing her to shield her eyes before uncovering them and seeing nothing in front of her.</p><p>“Their gone…”</p><p>-</p><p>Moments later, Sara walks to the front of the house, opens the door and walks in, heading to the living room, being mildly surprise upon seeing Ginger on the couch. Though, Sara wasn’t surprised that Ginger was in the room, she was surprised that Ginger was asleep, sitting up on the couch, her head resting on the back cushion of it and her mouth wide open, Ginger wasn’t snoring though.</p><p>Ginger was also dressed in her usual lounging around clothes, an oversized T-shirt that covers the panties she wears.</p><p>Sara soon smiles at catching her friend sleeping so early in the day and quietly walks towards her.</p><p>Although, just a few feet from her, Sara saw the expression on Ginger’s sleeping face turn sour, as if she was angry, then she hears her begin to talk in her sleep…</p><p>“No… get away…”</p><p>Ginger starts moving her head from side to side as she continued to speak, pleading in her dream to be left alone. Sara’s smiling faded in favor of a look of concern.</p><p>“Stop it!” pleaded Ginger louder in her sleep, before her hands came up, as if trying to push someone away. “I’m not a freak!”</p><p>Her concern growing, Sara decided to wake Ginger up from her bad dream and reaches down to her shoulders and rocks her once as she calls her name.</p><p>Immediately, Ginger began to fight with Sara, screaming, “Let me go!”</p><p>“Ginger wake up!” quickly states Sara, shaking her harder.</p><p>Ginger continued to fight against Sara unconsciously for a few more moments before she snapped out of her dream with a gasp and opens her eyes wide, looking at Sara, who smiles.</p><p>“It’s ok.” states Sara. “It was just a dream.”</p><p>Though, Ginger did something Sara didn’t expect, she began, tearing up and soon, suddenly embraces Sara in a hug, placing her head against Sara’s chest as she began crying.</p><p>“H-Huh!? Ginger, what’s wrong?” asks Sara, worried and slowly wrapping her arms around Ginger’s head. “It was just a dream.”</p><p>For the next minute, Sara held Ginger, crying against her, before Jillian walks into the room, dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans. He saw the scene of Ginger crying and he’s facial expression quickly shifted to a mix between worried and serious as he walks towards them. </p><p>“She had a bad dream didn’t she?” he asks, before stopping at Sara’s right side.</p><p>“Yeah, I woke her up and she started crying.” replies Sara, looking to the boy, worried, “Does this happen a lot?”</p><p>“Not much anymore…” replies Jillian, sitting on the couch next to his sister and placing his right hand on her back. “I guess she hasn’t told you, huh?”</p><p>“Told me what?” asks Sara.</p><p>Jillian sighs once before he starts rubbing Ginger’s back. “Unlike you, Lila wasn’t popular from her egg-laying, she was bullied badly and didn’t have any friends.”</p><p>“Really?” asks Sara, shocked. “That’s horrible.”</p><p>“When Lila first came to Merkolova, she’d have nightmares about what she had to put up with nearly everyday, but over the past year, she has less and less nightmare’s.”</p><p>“Ginger always looked so cheerful when I saw her.” states Sara, holding Ginger a little tighter, though Ginger’s crying was dying down. “I never knew she has that kind of pain inside.”</p><p>Jillian then smiles, “Actually, it’s because of what she went through, that Lila wanted to be a Retriever, she wants to be that one friend that the unpopular Hybrids have.”</p><p>“That’s great.” replies Sara, before she feels Ginger pulling against her and releases her hold on her, allowing Ginger to sit back, lifting the bottom of her shirt to wipe at her eyes, revealing her white panties.</p><p>“Feel better?” asks Jillian to Ginger.</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” replies Ginger, sniffing a few times.</p><p>“Great!” he states, before slapping Ginger on the back, hard, causing her to gasp out…</p><p>“OW! What was that for!?” exclaims Ginger, moving her left hand behind her back to the spot Jillian hit.</p><p>Jillian himself quickly sat up and heads out of the room, replying, “Making you feel better!”</p><p>“How was that suppose to make me feel better!? You jerk!”</p><p>Sara, understanding Jillian’s action, quickly giggles at Ginger’s anger towards him.</p><p>After Jillian left the room and Ginger turns her attention to Sara, her angered expression changed to a nervous, embarrassed one and look down.</p><p>“I’m sorry that you had to see me like that.”</p><p>“It’s ok.” replies Sara, sitting down on the couch to the right of Ginger. “Crying is healthy for you, at least, that’s what I heard.”</p><p>“It was a surprise when I learned that you were not only well liked, but popular from your egg-laying.” states Ginger, continuing to look down. “It made me think about how unpopular I was…” Ginger then began to tear up again as she continues, “…and after I saw that people didn’t want you to leave because they like your egg-laying so much…”</p><p>“Don’t be sad Ginger.” states Sara, softly as she places her left hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Ginger though quickly shakes her head before looking to Sara, smiling as tears trails down her cheeks.</p><p>“I’m not sad, I’m happy. Before I met you, I was convince that all Hybrids were outcasted by the people near them, but with you, you’re popular, everyone knows you, you’re liked… and loved. It makes me so happy that I could find someone like you… The Popular Girl.”</p><p>“Oh, hehe…” replies Sara, smiling and blushing, looking away a little. “Before my secret was out, I was afraid that people would think I was a freak; I was so scared when Jessica found out my secret, I was afraid that- Mm!”</p><p>Sara was interrupted as she was shocked by Ginger suddenly placing her lips on hers, kissing her. The sudden surprise of the action causes Sara to fall back on her back on the couch as Ginger quickly followed, looming over her, smiling, her cheeks red.</p><p>G-Ginger!” gasps Sara.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sara.” replies Ginger, still smiling. “It’s just… I think, I’ve…” adds Ginger, looking away briefly, before looking back to Sara, grinning, “… I’m, lovey-dovy for you.”</p><p>“What!?” gasps Sara, before Ginger presses her lips against hers again.</p><p>Ginger had placed her hands to the sides of Sara’s face before Sara tried pushing Ginger’s lips from hers, but, Ginger was surprisingly strong, But Sara managed to use her right leg and lift her knee under Ginger and give her that extra pushing force to push Ginger’s body, thus, her lips from her. Ginger soon releases her hold on her head and Sara quickly pushes Ginger back to the other side of the couch as she states, “Stop!”</p><p>Ginger then looks concerned as she looks at Sara.</p><p>“Why are you pushing me away?” she asks, before attempting to crawl back to Sara, though she was met with Sara’s foot against her chest.</p><p>“Get a hold of yourself, I said stop.” replies Sara.</p><p>“But we belong together, you’re popular and I wasn’t.” states Ginger, moving back a little and lifting her hands up to Sara’s stocking-covered foot and pulling it off, to reveal her foot.</p><p>“H-Hey, what are you doing?” asks Sara, starting to move her foot back, but Ginger held on to it.</p><p>Ginger quickly places her mouth over Sara’s big toe, causing Sara to gasp at the odd, ticklish, but also pleasant sensation that went up her leg and towards her crotch.</p><p>“S-Stop…” requests Sara, before gasping out again upon feeling Ginger’s warm tongue washing over her toe and a more intense signal was sent from her foot to her crotch, to Sara’s amazement, it seems that her feet were a highly sensitive erogenous zone, she was getting aroused from Ginger’s attention to just her big toe, and she only just began; Sara could feel the crotch of her panties getting slick from her honey. “G-Ginger… s-stop!” pleads Sara, groaning from her attempts at fighting back the pleasure.</p><p>Ginger released her big toe from her mouth and asks, “It feels good, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“That’s not the point!” replies Sara, lifting her head before gasping out and returning her head back to the couch as Ginger places her tongue to the heel of Sara’s foot and trails her tongue up, slowly, to her toes. “G-Ginger, I said stop!”</p><p>Though, Ginger didn’t, this time, it was the toe next to her big one that Ginger took into her mouth, causing Sara to gasp out in pleasure again, her face reddening from arousal and her panties becoming more and more saturated in her flowing honey.</p><p>“Please…” begs Sara, her eye’s starting to water, “S-Stop.”</p><p>Still, Ginger didn’t, she continues to pleasure Sara’s foot, sucking on the toe in her mouth, making Sara finally moan, before soon taking the next two digits in her mouth, sliding her tongue between them, causing Sara to moan and squirm about on the couch as she still pleaded for Ginger to stop.</p><p>More and more of her honey flowed out of her and into her panties, until Sara felt her panties sliding against her rear, her entire body was tingling, her nipple were erect and the two wet spots on her shirt were evidence of them oozing out honey, Sara was about to orgasm, against her will.</p><p>Soon, Ginger releases Sara’s toes from her mouth, covered in hr saliva, before gripping her big toe with her right hand and pulling it from her other toe a little, leaving a V-shaped gap before darting her tongue between the valley, repeatedly.</p><p>This action was enough to force Sara over, quickly sending her hands down to her crotch and gripping herself in a vain attempt at stopping her orgasm as honey exploded from her pussy into her messy, overflowing panties as a loud moan of pleasure was forced from her as she arches up off the couch before the peak of her orgasm passes and falls back onto the couch, writhing from the pleasure.</p><p>As Sara writhes around on the couch, Ginger stops the tonguing between her toes and places her foot back on the couch, smiling as she watches the rest of Sara’s orgasm.</p><p>After it was over and Sara was now breathing heavily, Ginger crawls over her, looking down at Sara smiling. </p><p>“It felt good didn’t it?”</p><p>Sara quickly looks up at Ginger with anger on her face and with the remaining energy she could muster, quickly lifted her right hand to slap Ginger as hard as she could.</p><p>- Later, 3:46 PM -</p><p>Ginger currently sat on the couch, alone, the TV was on, but she wasn’t paying attention to it as she looks to the floor, her cheeks wet from crying and a deep worry as as plain as day on her face.</p><p>Sara soon walks into the room to Ginger’s left, walking out of the hallway. Ginger quickly looks to Sara entering the room, who walks in front of her, a sour look on her face.</p><p>“Sara, I’m so sorry for what I did.” states Ginger, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks again.</p><p>Though, Sara quickly slaps Ginger across the face once again, before stating, “You raped me! I told you to stop and you didn’t!”</p><p>“I-I know, I’m sorry!” replies Ginger, before placing her hands over her face and crying. “So sorry!”</p><p>Sara was mad at Ginger, but, she also felt sorry for her. Ginger’s crying reminded Sara of her earlier crying.</p><p>‘I should be furious with her…’ thinks Sara, looking at Ginger, angrily. ‘But, I’m not… I’m probably the first person Ginger’s fallen in love with. … and it’s not like she hurt me when she raped me…’</p><p>Surprisingly, Sara caught herself starting to tear up, but she closes her eyes and fought it back before opening her eyes again, blinking a few times as she watches Ginger crying. Sara’s anger was nearly completely gone and a worried expression was on her face.</p><p>‘First Jessica, now Ginger… what makes me so special?’ she thought, before smiling nervously, ‘Oh, right, I’m popular and Ginger wasn’t…’</p><p>Sara then, lowers herself to her knee’s in front of Ginger, reaching her hands up to ginger’s and pulling them from her face, smiling up at Ginger’s reddened face and teary eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry for hitting you.” states Sara. “That was wrong for me to do, I’m not mad at you anymore.”</p><p>“W-What?” questions Ginger, sniffing once. “But, I raped you… I did the most horrible thing someone could do to another person. I-If my mom finds out what I did to you, I’ll-” adds Ginger, before Sara quickly interrupted.</p><p>“It’s ok Ginger, You didn’t rape me because you were angry with me, you did it because you love me…” Sara then narrows her eyes towards Ginger and states, in a more serious tone, “But it doesn’t really make it any better.” Sara then smiles again and continues, “But the important thing is, I’m not angry about it anymore, I forgive you, can you forgive me about hitting you?”</p><p>Ginger looks away from Sara before questioning, “But, How can you forgive me so easily?”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t I? We’re friends right?”</p><p>“Friends…” states Ginger, simply, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at Sara, “Just friends?”</p><p>Sara opens her mouth, intending to say ‘yes’, but, it didn’t come out. Ginger though, took Sara’s silence for yes and looks away, sadly…</p><p>“I see then…” she states.</p><p>“N-No, wait!” quickly replies Sara, before silently gasping at herself, wondering why she wanted to ‘correct’ Ginger, as if ‘yes’, wasn’t the right answer.</p><p>Ginger looks back to Sara from her quick comment and saw the confused look in her eyes and her cheeks were reddening, Sara was blushing.</p><p>“We’re friends…” states Sara, looking away, though, the way she ends her statement suggested she ended it prematurely.</p><p>“But?” guesses Ginger.</p><p>“But?” questions Sara, looking up at Ginger. ‘Why do I feel like this?’ thinks Sara. ‘My hearts beating so fast… … I couldn’t be… l-lovey…’</p><p>Looking back to Ginger, Sara soon saw Ginger leaning towards her, or more accurately, leaning her face towards her. Ginger pauses at about an inch of space between their faces, Ginger’s eyes remained open, to watch  Sara’s reaction, who nervously leaned back, only slightly, barely an inch, Sara’s lips trembled from nervousness.</p><p>Slowly, Ginger continued forward, until their lips just barely made contact and Sara saw Ginger close her eyes and pause again, briefly, before making that final push, pressing her lips against Sara’s, who closes her eyes, before Ginger tilts her head to the side and stuck her tongue into Sara’s mouth, who didn’t fight back or resist, she simply, let it happen.</p><p>And it seemed to happen forever, Sara felt Ginger’s tongue in her mouth, licking at her own tongue. Conflicting thought began to run through Sara’s mind; she wanted more, she wanted to give in, there was a feeling inside that wanted her to, the other thought though, told her this was wrong, she should stop this, it isn’t fair, fair for who though, Jessica? Herself?</p><p>‘I didn’t have this feeling for Jessica though…’ thinks Sara, before be began to move her own tongue, moving it against Ginger’s, as her right hand came up and places it on Ginger’s left cheek. ‘This isn’t right, I can’t do this…’</p><p>Suddenly, Sara pulled away from Ginger, a brief string of their combine saliva forming between their lips.</p><p>“Stop, I can’t do this.” states Sara. “It’s, It’s not fair to Jessica.”</p><p>“I see…” replies Ginger, as she leans back on the couch. “You do care about her.”</p><p>“N-No, I don’t, I-I mean, I do, but, I’m not in love with her… and these feelings, I have about you… they weren’t here before today… It’s your crying!” states Sara, suddenly accusing Ginger, “Hearing about how unpopular you were and your crying in making me fall in love with you!”</p><p>“I see…” replies Ginger, looking away from Sara for a moment, before standing. “Wait here for a moment.” she adds, before walking out of the room.</p><p>“Huh?” questions Sara.</p><p>-</p><p>A few minutes later, Sara was sitting on the couch upon Ginger returning, who walks in front of Sara and lowers herself to her knees.</p><p>“Sara, I’m sorry for causing you to fall in love with me.”</p><p>“Well as long as you don’t cry in front of me it’ll be fine, I’m sure by tomorrow, I’ll be just fine.”</p><p>“Is loving me that bad?” asks Ginger, concerned.</p><p>“No, of course not, it’s just, I’ve never been ‘in love’ before.” replies Sara, smiling. “And I know Jessica’s in love with me, if she found out that I fell in love with you instead of her, she’d be hurt even more.”</p><p>“So, you’d be happier if we could just be friends?” asks Ginger.</p><p>“That’s not a fair question, if I say yes, I’d be hurting your feelings.”</p><p>“But you said by tomorrow, you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“It’s because of your crying and your story you told me and your confession of love to me, all those combined just made me fall in love with you.”</p><p>“I see then…” states Ginger, before quickly lifting her right hand up and placing her palm against Sara’s forehead, causing her to gasp, before Ginger removes her hand, revealing an oval shaped metallic device, Sara soon looks a little dizzy and Ginger smiles as she began to tear up. “Sara, I’m so sorry for making you fall in love with me…”</p><p>Sara though, was still conscious, still seeing and hearing what Ginger was saying, apparently, the device wasn’t working and Ginger hadn’t realized it, but Sara, curious, decided not to do anything.</p><p>“I want you to forget my story about me being unpopular, and my confession of love for you.” states Ginger.</p><p>Sara was shocked, at what she heard, Ginger was attempting to wipe Sara’s memory of what happened. Before Sara could question Ginger about it though, she began thinking, ‘Maybe it would be better this way…’</p><p>“Actually.” states Ginger. “Forget everything that’s happened since you walked into the house.”</p><p>Ginger then lifts her right hand up to the strip on Sara forehead and pulls it off and Sara did her best impression of someone suddenly waking up and gasps fakely.</p><p>“H-Huh? What’s going on? How did I end up here?” questions Sara. “I saw my mom and dad disappear with your mom and I’m here.”</p><p>“I found you passed out outside.” states Ginger, her eyes watering up. “Me and Jillian brought you in the house.”</p><p>“Oh.” replies Sara. “Were you crying?”</p><p>“U-uh… W-Well, It kinda freaked me out when I saw you passed out in the grass.” quickly replies Ginger, nervously.</p><p>“Hehe, thanks for worrying about me.” states Sara, smiling.</p><p>“Heh, yeah…” replies Ginger, looking away, before standing, “I gotta go to my room real quick.” she adds before walking away, out of the room.</p><p>“Ok, seeya in a few minutes.” replies Sara smiling as she saw Ginger leave and once she was gone, Sara’s smile quickly faded in favor of a sad look on her face. “Ginger would go that far…”</p><p>-</p><p>Out in the hallway, Ginger was walking pass the doorway to the kitchen when a she suddenly felt a hand grab her right arm, causing her to look to her right to see her brother Jillian.</p><p>“I saw what you did to Sara.” he states.</p><p>“So? I’m just causing her problems.”</p><p>“Yanno, those things don’t work on someone who’s maturing or matured already, did you forget that?”</p><p>Ginger then gasps in surprise.</p><p>“B-But, if it doesn’t work, Sara was acting like she had forgotten…”</p><p>“Seems like she’s a good actor…”</p><p>-</p><p>Minutes later, Sara was watching the tv, before noticing Ginger at the entrance to the Living room, simply standing there, though Sara failed to notice the nervous look on her face before calling to her.</p><p>“Hey, come’re for a sec!” states Sara, smiling.</p><p>Ginger smiles a little and walks towards Sara then notices Sara had removed her stockings and after a few steps towards her, Sara’s lifts her left foot towards her and asks, smiling…</p><p>“You like feet?”</p><p>Ginger looked shocked at the question, actually, she DID like feet, especially Sara’s. Ginger could see, from the height that Sara lifts her leg, she couldn’t see that white fabric between her legs, Sara wasn’t wearing her panties from earlier. Sara though, seeing Ginger’s shock, simply lowers her foot back down to the floor, smiling softly at her before returning her attention to the TV again. Though Ginger, quickly walks back in front of Sara, stating, “Wait! I do!” before lowering herself to her knees and lifting Sara’s left foot in her hands.</p><p>“Really?” asks Sara, smiling as if trying to tell Ginger with her smile that she knew she did.</p><p>Ginger saw Sara’s knowing smile and quickly blushes as she looks down to Sara’s foot in her hands as she smiles, “Y-Yeah… you have pretty feet.”</p><p>“Hehe, thanks.” replies Sara. “I have an unrelated question though before you start playing with my foot.”</p><p>“What is it?” asks Ginger, looking up at Sara.</p><p>“What’s Merkolova like, what’s it look like?”</p><p>“Well, it’s not much different from here.” states Ginger.</p><p>“Really?” asks Sara, intrigued.</p><p>“Heh, But it’s much more technologically advance than earth though.” </p><p>“Well duh.” replies Sara smiling.</p><p>“Aside from that though, Sex and stuff is A LOT more open and accepted.” states Ginger.</p><p>“Can you give an example?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Well… A parent being sexual with their kid is accepted there, actually, as long as both people give their consent, A kid and adult can have sex and it’s perfectly fine.”</p><p>“Wow! Really!?” gasps Sara. “Have you ever done it with an adult?”</p><p>“Yeah, my mom.”</p><p>“So that’s what happened on the beach, Your mom must’ve been so used to it being accepted on Merkolova, she didn’t realize it wasn’t here.”</p><p>“Yeah, luckily, my mom was able to talk your mom from calling the police, if that had happened, we would’ve had to go back home immediately.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad that didn’t happen.” replies Sara, smiling, before wriggling her left foot’s toe’s, trying to give Ginger a non-verbal signal to start on her foot now.</p><p>Ginger got the message and looks down to her foot, using her left hand, Ginger cupped the heel of Sara’s foot while used her right hands index finger run up and down the bottom of it.</p><p>A few strokes in, Sara began giggling uncontrollable and try’s pulling her foot back, but, Ginger held onto Sara’s heel firmly, smiling at making Sara laugh.</p><p>“A-Ah-Hahanah! C-Cut it out!” states Sara, laughing.</p><p>“If you didn’t want to be tickled, what did you give me your foot for?” teases Ginger.</p><p>Sara simply lifts her right hand up toward her mouth, trying to hide the smile on her face, though, she didn’t hide the blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Ginger smiles as well and pulls her finger back, before lifting her foot a little higher, level with her face, though Ginger caught a glimpse of Sara’s labia under her skirt, it was glistening in the little light that hit it, Sara was wet, Ginger was as well as she sticks her tongue out and slowly glides it up Sara’s foot, eliciting a sharp gasp from her before quickly gigging again.</p><p>“Ah! That tickles even more!”</p><p>It tickled, yes, but Sara also felt a jolt from her foot that went up her leg and to her crotch, causing a growing heat to form, without her panties on though, Sara couldn’t gauge how much of her honey she was producing. From the small shifting of her thighs though, it allowed a breeze to sweep under her skirt between her legs, providing an immediate chilling sensation over her labia, which told Sara that, at the very least, her labia was covered in her honey.</p><p>“Well, how about this then?” questions Ginger, smiling, before flattening her tongue and licking the bottom of Sara’s big toe before enveloping it into her warm mouth, bringing another gasp out of Sara, though, this one had nothing to do with a ticklish sensation, it was all pleasure, causing her to quickly squeeze her thigh’s closed as a powerful surge ran up her leg to her crotch. Sara could literally ‘feel’ her honey oozing from her and placing her hands to her lap.</p><p>‘Why are my feet so sensitive?’ thinks Sara, to herself.</p><p>“It feels so good!” she declares aloud. “It feel’s like I’m going to come already!”</p><p>Shortly after Ginger began to move her tongue around Sara’s toe, she began a light sucking on it, which was clearly too much for Sara to take anymore as she suddenly moans out loudly, pressing herself back against the couch as her pussy explodes once again with her honey, now making the back of her skirt messy as Sara writhes around on the couch, moaning from orgasm.</p><p>As she came, Ginger continues her sucking on Sara’s toe, even doing a short up and down motion of her head, as if giving Sara’s toe a blow job. This lengthens Sara’s orgasm considerably as her pussy continues to gush out her honey, each powerful ‘pulse’ of pleasure would eject more and more honey from her, until her orgasm had finally run it’s course and Sara’s body trembles and jerked involuntarily from the ‘aftershocks’ that hit.</p><p>“H-hehe… Dang-it.” states Sara, smiling and breathing quickly, “The back of my skirt is a mess… I should’ve taken it off…”</p><p>Ginger removes Sara’s toe from her mouth and smiles, “Seems like your toes are your weak spot.”</p><p>“Heh…” comments Sara, her eyes closed, leaning her head back onto the back of the couch, smiling, tired from the powerful, foot-induced orgasm.</p><p>“I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes.” states Sara.</p><p>“Well… we’re not done yet, are we?” asks Sara, lowering her head and looking at Ginger, smiling.</p><p>“Hehe…”</p><p>- Later, 6:01 PM -</p><p>Outside, where Helen and Sara’s parents had left, there’s a brief flash, and they return.</p><p>“Wow…” states Sara’s dad.</p><p>“Wow is an understatement.” states Sara’s mom. “It’s so different from here… everyone’s so open… about sex… and young girls and boys…”</p><p>Sara’s dad then comments, “But Sara’s parents there are so nice.”</p><p>“Everyone’s nice there.” states Sara’s mom.</p><p>Helen then states, “Are you two sure about your decision? I’m sure Sara will be very disappointed.”</p><p>“Yeah…” states Sara’s mom. “It’s just too drastic of a change.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t feel like we belong there.” adds Sara’s dad.</p><p>“Well, you still have a few days to think about it.” states Helen. “So try not to make a decision so soon.”</p><p>The two nodded to Helen before heading to the front of her house and walking in, though, the three were shocked upon seeing, in the living room, Sara and Ginger, nude, Sara sitting on the couch with her hands on Ginger’s head, which was between her spread legs, moaning out loudly, blissfully unaware that her mom and dad had returned, though, her parents, simply smiles at the two before walking down the hall with Helen.</p><p>- 1 day later, Saturday, 7 days before deadline -<br/>- 1:47 P.M. -<br/>- Ginger’s home -</p><p>The doorbell ringing, Ginger walks through the living room, dressed in a long shirt and panties, to the door and opens it, seeing Sara on the other side, dressed in a yellow tank-top and black pleated skirt.</p><p>“Hey Ginger!” greets Sara, smiling, “I’m normal now! As long as you don’t cry in front of me.”</p><p>Ignoring that Sara messed up in stating that she was normal; she was supposed to have no memory about what happened yesterday, thus no reason to state what she just had, Ginger smiles.</p><p>“That’s great, I’m sorry again for causing you trouble.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” states Sara, smiling, before stepping towards Ginger, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the cheek, then walking pass her, leaving Ginger in shock from the quick action, before lifting her hand up to the cheek Sara kissed, soon smiling herself…</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- 4 days later, Wednesday, 3 days before deadline -<br/>- 8:00 A.M. -<br/>- Sara and Ginger’s homeroom class-</p><p>“Ahhhh!”</p><p>Quite a way to start class!</p><p>The classroom door was closed and locked, a wonderful smell of sweet candy filled the room as, at the front of class, propped up on the teachers desk, on her hands and knees, nude from the waist down, ‘cept for her shoes, was Sara, her oozing pussy in full view of the class as she eagerly pushes out an egg as the class watch with undivided attention; Many were blushing along with Sara, a few girl’s managing to secretly rub themselves under their desks, Ginger was one of those girl‘s.</p><p>As she continued to push out her egg, which was of the larger variety, protruding from her young pussy, a beautiful, midnight blue in color, no jewels, Sara remembered her first time at the front of class displaying her egg-laying for the first time, a year ago. It was a very arousing experience, so much so that she come multiple times just from the feeling of the entire class’ eye’s on her, or more specifically, on her most private parts. </p><p>Sara liked doing this, very much. She liked being on display for her classmates, eagerly pushing out her eggs for them to witness. Her classmates knew Sara liked laying her eggs in front of them, but they didn’t know just how much she did. This was actually one of the top things Sara figured she’d miss upon leaving this coming Saturday.</p><p>“AHHHHH!”</p><p>Enough reminiscing though, she thought; there was laying to be done. Sara’s feet hung off the edge of the desk, her hand’s gripping the edge of the desk in front of her and she pushes her rear out towards the class, similar to a cat stretching. Sara’s positioning meant the egg wouldn’t land on the desk, a short fall, but on the floor, a quite long drop. Sara planned ahead though and two pillows were placed next to each other on the floor, allowing her eggs a safe drop.</p><p>“Nnnngggh!”</p><p>Sara groans hard, Her mind was already in a fog from pleasure, Sara didn’t produce many large eggs like this one, but when she did, she loved every second of laying them and this one was nearly free, covered in her unique juices, dripping down to the pillows. Sara was so close to orgasming, the large egg lodged in her pussy though was seeming to ‘block’ her from crossing over. </p><p>Sara knew if she sent a hand down to her clit and rubbed it just a little, she’d push herself over and send the egg to freedom to the soft pillows below, but she didn’t, she wanted the pleasure of laying her extra large egg to give her the orgasm she wanted. Sara knew it was possible, she did it so many times before, but like before, the desire to send her hands down to her clit and aid her body to orgasm was strong and she grips the edge of the desk in front of her harder as she bore down and pushes against her egg again, shuttering from a cool shot of pleasure coming from her pussy as she feels the egg slowly move again, slowly out of her oozing orifice, spreading her labia wide.</p><p>Sara gasps out as a squirt of her honey manages to find freedom, near the top of her pussy, near her clit. This was not an alien occurrence, It’s happened many times before, it meant that there was a large amount of her honey behind the egg eager to gain freedom too. Sara gladly welcomed these ‘pressure spurts’ of her honey from egg-laying, it gave her shots of pleasure that often lead to orgasm and actually aided in liberating the eggs from her body.</p><p>After a quick breath, Sara pushes again, moaning blissfully as the egg move more, spreading her pussy lips wider, until the widest part of the egg had finally arrived, stretching her labia out in a four inch diameter, a year ago, this would’ve been painful, but now, pain was a distance memory, Sara felt nothing but pleasure.</p><p>Though now that Sara had managed to push out half of the egg, like all her laying’s the second half was always quicker and easier than the first. Eager for her orgasm, Sara made that final pleasurable push, easily pushing out her egg with a loud moan of pleasure from her as it triggered her orgasm and her back up honey gushes out of her gapping hole, covering the egg resting on the pillows while Sara’s body trembles from the shots of pleasure coursing through her young body, more and more of her honey ejecting from her spasming pussy like a fire hose being turned off.</p><p>Once the peak of her climax passes, Sara slumps down onto the desk as she continues to tremble and jerk involuntarily from the lingering aftershocks of orgasm, while her pussy is no longer gushing out her honey, it’s still oozing out slowly.</p><p>After about two minutes, The teacher, who was sitting in a chair next to the locked door, stands and walks to her desk, behind it, where Sara’s head is and squats down and lifts her right hand to Sara’s face to brush some of her blonde hair from her face and behind her ears.</p><p>“Done?” she asks, smiling.</p><p>Sara opens her eyes to look at her teacher and smiles back…</p><p>“Yeah… I only had one today.”</p><p>“Ok then…” states the teacher as she stands and offers her right hand to Sara, who slowly sits up a little and takes her teachers hand and moves back off the desk to stand on the other side, her back facing the class, trails of her juices going down her inner thighs. “You go get cleaned up and we’ll continue class.”</p><p>“Ok.” replies Sara, smiling, before reaching down to the pillow her egg fell on and picking it up and walking to her own desk, where her skirt and panties lay, picking them up and heading into the back room of the class.</p><p>- 1 day later, Thursday, 2 days before deadline -<br/>- 4:12 P.M. -<br/>- Sara’s home -</p><p>Sara was currently in her room, nude, she had just recently laid three colorful eggs, A red, jeweled one, and two non-jeweled ones, light blue and green.</p><p>Her slit was still oozing honey as Sara squats in front of her eggs on the floor. Reaching down, She took the light blue one, still wet with her juices and moves it under herself, pass her pussy and to her anus, rubbing the tip of her egg over the sensitive ring of muscles, to lube her rear up with her honey that was on her egg. Sara didn’t really give her rear hole much attention other than pooping, so the sensation of something rubbing against her anus was still odd and ticklish. Though Sara fought through the mild ticklish sensation and places the bottom of her egg on the floor and began to lower her rear down onto it, she quickly began to feel penetration and cringed.</p><p>“It feels so weird… but if Ginger likes it, then…”</p><p>Sara started to push her rear down on the small egg a little more. It was strange, her anus was tight, from her constant attention to her pussy, Sara ‘knew’ her anus was tight, but when it came to insertions, it was like her first time with a dildo all over again, a little painful, the stretching.</p><p>Though Sara tried ignoring the slight pain and continues to push herself down, until the egg was half in, her thumb and index finger gripping the egg’s widest part, Sara had no intention of completely inserting the egg in her rear, she had no way of retrieving it if she did. Instead Sara just smiles at the feeling of the tight ring of anal muscles being stretched. The pleasure couldn’t compare to anything her pussy gave, but Sara still liked the feeling.</p><p>*DING!* *DONG!*</p><p>“Ah! AHH!”</p><p>So relaxed in the pleasure, the sudden sound of the doorbell surprises Sara enough to briefly remove her two fingers from the egg below her, But from the surprise, her anus clinched, and with half of the egg inserted, the clinch did one thing and that one thing did something Sara didn’t want, pulled the egg completely inside her rear.</p><p>“Oh no!” she gasps, placing her fingers to her anus, feeling the closed ring of muscles. </p><p>Shortly after Sara’s panic though, she started to feel an odd sensation from her rear, it wasn’t the fullness of the space the egg occupied in her rear, but, something else, a warm ‘energy’ seemed to be coming from the egg that made her entire crotch area feel weird.</p><p>“What’s it doing?” questions Sara, placing her hand to her labia, it didn’t feel any different.</p><p>Her panic still relatively high, Sara places her finger’s back to her anus, trying to insert her index and middle fingers into her rear, but from her panicked state and the fact that her rear was pretty much exit only, she didn’t get much penetration from it’s tightness.</p><p>“No, no, no! How am I gonna get it out!?” whines Sara, before removing her fingers and standing, looking around her room to see if she could spot something that could aid her in removing her egg.</p><p>Shortly after her scanning though, Sara moans softly as she felt a warmness begin to emanate from her rear that enveloped her entire crotch area, as if she was wearing freshly ironed panties. The sensation was pleasant, there was no way she’d orgasm from it, but it simply…</p><p>“Feels nice…” comments Sara, blushing, smiling and moving her hands to rest against her rear.</p><p>Soon though, Sara heard her dads voice call to her…</p><p>“Sara! Ginger’s here to see you.”</p><p>“OK!” calls back Sara, quickly picking up a stray shirt and skirt on the floor. “I’m coming!” she adds as she quickly puts on the clothes.</p><p>On her way out of the room, Sara picks up her pink panties from the floor and puts them on as she heads down the hall.</p><p>Just moments after dressing herself, Sara arrives downstairs and meets Ginger at the front door.</p><p>“Hey Ginny, what’s up?” greets Sara, smiling.</p><p>Ginger, dressed in a navy blue t-shirt and blue jeans, quickly blushed at the nickname and looks down to her feet briefly before looking back up to Sara, “Um… there’s something important I need to ask you.” she replies.</p><p>“Really? What?” asks Sara before a sudden shutter of pleasure went through her body, causing her to coo, her blush deepening.</p><p>“Are you ok?” asks Ginger.</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” replies Sara, moving her hands to her rear again and beginning to fidget.</p><p>Noticing her hands placement, and Sara inability to remain still, Ginger leans towards Sara and sniffs a few times. </p><p>“You smell like honey.” claims Ginger.</p><p>“Ok, ok…” states Sara, “I wanted to see what you like so much about putting your eggs in your butt, so I tried it, but only halfway, but the sound of the doorbell caused it to slip all the way in, now I can’t get it out and it’s making me feel weird.”</p><p>“Oh.” replies Ginger, quickly smiling. “Hehe, do you like it?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but I’d like it out of me.”</p><p>“Well just push it out then.”</p><p>“Oh… yeah, forgot about that.”</p><p>“Anyway, about my question…” states Ginger. “Yanno how I’ve been telling you, you can still change your mind about going to Merkolova or staying here on Earth?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, that time is up, I need an answer, your final one. It’s two days before the deadline.”</p><p>“Oh, I see…” replies Sara, looking a little nervous.</p><p>“We need your final answer because the deadline isn’t just for me, it’s for all the current Retrievers on Earth, there will be a sort of gathering, or party upon arriving on Merkolova.”</p><p>“Oh, so, like a head count?”</p><p>“Yeah, exactly.” replies Ginger, smiling. “Your parents on Merkolova will be there to greet you too.”</p><p>“Ok, my answer is, I’m coming!”</p><p>“Great.” answers Ginger, smiling, and blushing lightly.</p><p>- 1 day later, Friday, 1 day before deadline -<br/>- 4:34 P.M. -<br/>- Jessica’s home -</p><p>In Jessica’s room, she and Sara sat on the bed, sitting next to each other, Jessica wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans, while Sara wore a small short-sleeved light pink shirt, which revealed her stomach a little, she wore a matching pleated skirt as well.</p><p>“Well… tomorrows the day…” comments Jessica, sadly as she looks to her socked feet.</p><p>“Yeah… I really don’t want you to be mad with me for not staying Jessica.” states Sara, reaching her right hand to Jessica’s lap, to her left hand and grasping it.</p><p>Jessica looks to Sara, smiling.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you, if this is what you want, and it makes you happy, then I’m happy too.” Jessica then places her right hand on Sara’s grasping hers, “I love you Saku- Sara.” she adds, blushing.</p><p>“Me too.” replies Sara. “But, I have a question.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Why me? Even before my egg-laying, you were lovey-dovy over me. What makes me so special that you’d fall in love with me?”</p><p>Jessica smiles wide at the question, “Besides your good looks?” she asks, teasingly.</p><p>“Hehe, yeah, beside that… I’d really like to know.”</p><p>“Heh, that’s easy… it’s your honesty.”</p><p>“My honesty?” questions Sara, puzzled by Jessica’s answer.</p><p>“Yeah… hehe, even as little kids, you were always honest with what ever you said. Even after I finally confessed my feelings for you, you were brave enough to be honest with me and tell me you didn’t feel the same about me. I love that about you, no matter what, your honest with people, almost to a fault. As long as you continue to be that way, I’ll always love you.”</p><p>“Wow…” comments Sara, looking away briefly before looking back to Jessica, “Am I really that honest with people? I never realized it.”</p><p>“Well now that you realize it, promise me you’ll always be honest with people.” requests Jessica.</p><p>“I promise!” replies Sara, smiling.</p><p>Jessica smiles at this, but soon saw Sara’s smile fade and a concerned look on her face.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asks.</p><p>“Well…” began Sara, nervously and looking down to her hand between Jessica’s. “I want to be honest with you and admit something, but…”</p><p>“What is it, as long as your honest, it’ll be fine.” states Jessica.</p><p>“Well… what if, I… become lovey-dovy for someone else, not you?”</p><p>“I’d be happy for you!” states Jessica, cheerfully.</p><p>“Huh?” questions Sara, looking up to Jessica, “You wouldn’t be a little bit mad at me?”</p><p>“Mad? Why would I be mad? I already know your not in love with me, so of course you’d fall for someone else. So, who is he?”</p><p>“He!?” gasps Sara, blushing.</p><p>“Hehehe! I’m kidding, kidding!” quickly states Jessica. “I know your not into boys, so, who is she?”</p><p>“U-Uh, well…” replies Sara, looking down again, her blush deepening. “G-Ginger…”</p><p>“Oh… her…” comments Jessica, her smile quickly disappearing.</p><p>Sara looks up and saw Jessica’s smile gone.</p><p>“Jessica, I’m sorry! I didn’t-”</p><p>Sara quickly found Jessica’s hand over her mouth though before Jessica quickly states, “No! You shouldn’t ever say your sorry for falling in love! You may not love me like I do you and your leaving tomorrow to another planet, but I’ve never felt sorry for loving you. All I care about is your happiness with her.”</p><p>Jessica then removes her hand from Sara’s mouth, allowing her to reply.</p><p>“Well, I’ve been worrying about what you’d think about me falling in love with her.”</p><p>“So, I’m preventing you from being happy with Ginger?” asks Jessica.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“I approve then! I just want you to be happy Sara, If loving Ginger instead of me makes you happy, then I approve.”</p><p>“You really mean it?” Asks Sara, smiling.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p>“Thank-you Jessica!” replies Sara before quickly throwing her arms around her in a hug, which Jessica eagerly returned.</p><p>After the hug ends and Sara pulls back from Jessica, she states, “Hey, there’s actually another reason I came over today, besides spending time with you.”</p><p>“Really, what is it?”</p><p>Sara then stands and walks in front of Jessica, facing her.</p><p>“Today is my last day on earth that I’ll be laying eggs, and I figured, since you love my egg-laying so much, I’ll lay my eggs just for you and these egg’s I lay will be your’s, no one else’s.”</p><p>“Really!?” gasps Jessica, happily.</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“Um, can I make a request then?” asks Jessica, smiling, blushing slightly.</p><p>“Sure, what is it?” asks Sara, before she begins to remove her shirt, revealing her flat chest.</p><p>“Can you turn around and bend over? I wanna see you lay your eggs like that.” requests Jessica.</p><p>“Um, like this?” asks Sara, tossing her shirt onto the bed and turning her back to Jessica and bending forward, nearly touching her toes, her rear level with Jessica’s head and pretty close, since Sara hadn’t stepped back.</p><p>“Yeah, just like that.” replies Jessica, smiling.</p><p>“Ok.” replies Sara, standing up straight and pulling down her skirt, as well as her pink panties, then tossing them to the bed behind her, to Jessica’s left, then bending down again, clearly revealing her rear, clinched anus and wet labia to Jessica.</p><p>“Hehehe, perfect!” states Jessica, happily.</p><p>“Just don’t poke me in my butt-hole, I know you like to play with yours, but not me.”</p><p>Jessica giggles at Sara’s comment as she looks to her brown, clinched ring in front of her.</p><p>“You have such a pretty butt-hole though.”</p><p>“Well, lookie, but don’t touchie.” replies Sara before lifting her right hand up towards her abdomen and pressing her fingers against it, trying to position one of her eggs against her cervix.</p><p>As Sara prodded her womb, feeling out three small eggs, Jessica, continues to stare at her clean anus and licks her lips briefly before starting to lean forward. Although, Jessica was met with a mild explosion and a heated wind against her face as she gasps and immediately leans back, placing her right hand over her nose.</p><p>“Hehe, oops, sorry about that.” replies Sara, giggling a little, before feeling one of her eggs finally nestle itself against the opening of her cervix.</p><p>“N-No problem…” states Jessica. “Good thing I wasn’t leaning in close to your butt.”</p><p>“Heh, yeah, you would’ve gotten a face-full of it.” replies Sara, before adding, “OK, one of my eggs is ready, It’s a small one so I’ll be able to push it out quick.”</p><p>“Ok.” states Jessica, uncovering her nose and looking on eagerly at Sara’s wet slit.</p><p>“Ready for me to start pushing?” asks Sara, smiling and lowering her hands down to her calves.</p><p>“Yep! Start laying!” states Jessica.</p><p>“Ok, here I go…”</p><p>With that, Sara relaxes and began pushing, lightly at first; given that Sara’s cervix had a slight permanent gap already, small eggs were no problem for her. As soon as Sara relaxed, the egg was already on its way dilating her cervix, when she added a light pushing, almost immediately, the egg was free and completely inside the tunnel of Sara’s vagina.</p><p>Sara simply moans as she feels the walls of her pussy begin an undulating action, pushing her egg towards the exit, while her honey began oozing out of her slit.</p><p>Seconds later, Sara’s reddened, aroused lips parted and Jessica could see the egg emerge, a beautiful gold color. Cupping her hands together, Jessica moves her hands between Sara’s legs, in the path that her honey drips, ready to catch the egg, which, after a brief, louder moan from Sara, Jessica successfully did. While Sara herself trembles slightly. </p><p>“H-Heh, it wasn’t big enough to make me come.“ comments Sara, “This next one should do it though…“</p><p>Now completely free from the confines of Sara’s pussy, Jessica saw that the egg wasn’t very big, just slightly bigger than extra large eggs that are bought at the store.</p><p>Shortly after the first egg, Sara felt the second prod the exit to her womb and relaxes again, with a sigh, quickly feeling the egg spreading her cervix as it passes through it, pleasure emanating through out her body, making her erect clit throb, begging for touch. </p><p>Sara didn’t neglect it, moving her right hand from her leg up between them, and stroking it lightly with her index finger, quickly gasping from the jolt of pleasure, causing the egg to free itself from her cervix and into her vagina.</p><p>Resuming the stroking of her clit, Sara continues to moan out as she felt her orgasm approaching and her egg nearing the exit.</p><p>Jessica meanwhile saw the lips part again and the second egg emerge, this one now shimmered in the light as it was covered with tiny, multi-colored diamonds. With Sara’s first egg resting in her lap, Jessica reaches out her hands again to catch the second egg.</p><p>However, Jessica couldn’t catch this one in her hands, as from the last few strokes of her clit, Sara came, causing her spasming pussy to project the egg from her, followed by a large amount of her honey. The egg hitting Jessica in the chest lightly before if fell into her lap and Jessica giggling, while Sara’s knees gave out on her and fell to her knee’s before sitting back on her leg’s, with her right hand between them, still stroking her sensitive clit as she trembles from the powerful waves of pleasure flowing through her body.</p><p>As Sara rode out her orgasm, Jessica looks down to her lap to see the two eggs and picks them up in her messy hands and looks at them, smiling, before gasping a little and blushing from an idea suddenly coming to her.</p><p>Moments later, after Sara’s orgasm passes, she leans back, against Jessica and laying the back of her head on her legs, looking up at Jessica, smiling, who asks, “How many more do you have?”</p><p>“One more.” answers Sara.</p><p>“Um, I have another request.” replies Jessica, smiling embarrassingly.</p><p>“What?” asks Sara, sitting up and turning around to face Jessica.</p><p>“I was wondering… could you, put your last egg in me?”</p><p>“But, your not a Hybrid.” states Sara.</p><p>“I know, but, If I could have one of your eggs in me, it would stay there, and I’d always remimber…”</p><p>At the comment, Sara smiles…</p><p>- 1 day later, Saturday, deadline date-<br/>- 9:34 P.M. -<br/>- Outside Ginger’s home -</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you so much!” states Jessica, teary-eyed as she hugs Sara.</p><p>At the side of the house, hidden from view, the group gathers, Ginger and Helen standing next to each other; Ginger wearing a white, long-sleeve shirt and matching pleated skirt. Helen, wore a black long-sleeve shirt and jeans, she also had what seems to be a large, silver, metallic case at her left side.</p><p>Sara wore and white t-shirt with a large pink heart in the center and a pink skirt, Jessica wore a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans, Lalia, who was standing beside the two, wore a deep pink t-shirt and jeans.</p><p>Sara’s mom and dad, stood next to the three young girl’s.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you too.” states Sara, pulling away from Jessica.</p><p>“What about me!” states Lalia, smiling. </p><p>“Heh, you two.” states Sara, before pulling both of her friends into a hug, “I’m gonna miss you both!”</p><p>Helen, looking to a watch on her right wrist, states, “Our ride is almost here Sara.”</p><p>“Ok.” replies Sara, before pulling away from her friends and walking over to Helen and Ginger.</p><p>Jessica, places her right hand on her abdomen, briefly, as Lalia waves off Sara.</p><p>Sara, now standing near Ginger and Helen, looks to her mom and dad and states.</p><p>“What are you two waiting for? Come on!” she states, happily.</p><p>Although, Sara saw her parents simply smile back at her.</p><p>“H-Hey, come on…” states Sara, growing worried. “What are you waiting for?”</p><p>“…We’re not coming sweetie.” states Sara’s mom.</p><p>“What!?” gasps Sara. “But you have to come!”</p><p>“Sara, we’re sorry.” states her dad. “But we just wouldn’t fit in, and you already have a mom and dad waiting for you.”</p><p>“I don’t even know them!” states Sara, beginning to tear up, before running towards them, but, Ginger quickly grasps Sara by the arm to stop her.</p><p>“Hey, calm down Sara, this is your first teleportation, If you don’t calm down you’ll faint.”</p><p>“Let me go!” demands Sara, turning around and trying to pull Ginger’s hands from her. “I’m not leaving without my mom and dad!”</p><p>Immediately after that, Helen’s watch began beeping.</p><p>After the beeping began, Sara manages to pull Ginger’s hand from her and turns to rush to her parents, but with one step in, Sara’s world went bright white…</p><p>TO BE CONCLUDED <br/>IN THE EPILOGUE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a flash, Sara, as well as Ginger and Helen, were gone. Before the scene could register though, Sara’s mom, ran to the now empty area, before collapsing to the ground, crying. Sara’s dad walks next to his wife, kneeling down at her side, placing his right hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“We should’ve went with her…” states Sara’s mom.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jessica was crying silently to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes.</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok.” states Lalia, next to her.</p><p>“I-I know…” replies Jessica, “I’m just going to miss Sara’s egg-laying.”</p><p>“Well have you forgotten about me?” asks Lalia, smiling, “I can lay eggs too!”</p><p>“Oh… that’s right…” replies Jessica, looking to Lalia, smiling, as her tears began to stop.</p><p>-</p><p>-Elsewhere in the Milky Way galaxy, on a small, Earth-sized planet, though with one major difference, the planet is covered, nearly completely, in pinkish clouds.-</p><p>-Merkolova-</p><p>Coming to, Sara felt herself laying on something very soft, on her right side. So comfortable she didn’t want to get up, snuggling her head against what she assumed to her a pillow, Sara left out a relaxed sigh. Though, aside from her comfort, Sara notices something else, the air she was breathing, not only did it seem slightly easier to breathe, the air had a very faint smell, it was so faint, Sara was surprised she could even notice it, but it was hardly unpleasant, it almost seemed, arousing, shifting her thighs, she could feel her labia slick with wetness.</p><p>Soon though, Sara felt something wet brush against her cheek, and the smell of candy invaded her nose, a quite familiar smell. The mystery thing rubs her cheek a little more and Sara thought she heard a soft moan in front of her, before her left hand came up and nudged whatever was touching her, away; her hand hit something wet and long.</p><p>Another moan enters her ears, but Sara ignores it, the comfort of the bed she was on, at least she assumed it was a bed, was just too much, Sara wanted to stay here for as long as possible.</p><p>Returning her left hand back to the pillow, Sara soon felt the wet thing prod her cheek, then…</p><p>“Wakie wakie sleepy-head!”</p><p>A young girl’s cheerful voice greeted her, Sara could tell this girl was directly in front of her, and rolls over, turning her back to the stranger, stating…</p><p>“Mmm, a few more minutes…”</p><p>Feeling a depression in the bed behind her, then in front of her, Sara realizes the girl had joined her on the bed.</p><p>“Come on, get up!” persisted the young girl’s voice.</p><p>Sara then feels a hand on her right shoulder and rolling her onto her back and Sara places her left arm over her closed eyes.</p><p>“Thirty seconds…” states Sara.</p><p>Sara didn’t hear any reply from the girl, but soon, felt something prod and rub against her crotch. Still fully dressed, Sara could feel a heat from the thing against her crotch, and the girl’s soft moaning again. Putting together that what was rubbing her crotch belongs to the girl and she was moaning because of it, the idea of this stranger, ‘humping’ her finally causes Sara to remove her arm from her eyes and open them slowly.</p><p>What Sara saw was a mild shock, A young, short-haired blonde girl, looming over her, nude. She had the same white eyes she had, a cute rounded face, with the most perfect lips she’d ever seen, from the shine on the girl’s lips, Sara assumed she was wearing a lip gloss, but aside from her face, Sara quickly notice something else this girl had that Sara didn’t, a chest! Nothing large, but considering Sara was flat…</p><p>“Hi!” greets the girl, smiling.</p><p>“H-Hi…” replies Sara, “Who are you?”</p><p>“I’m your sister!”</p><p>“My what!?” gasps Sara.</p><p>“Your sister.” repeats the girl. “How old are you?”</p><p>“U-Um… fourteen.” answers Sara.</p><p>“Heh, ‘Older’ sister.” states the girl, smiling, “I’m your Nee-chan.”</p><p>“Nee-chan?”</p><p>“Yep, you can just call me Reni-chan if you want.”</p><p>“Reni-chan? So, your name is Reni?”</p><p>“Yep, so what’s your name?”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“You don’t remimber?” asks Reni, looking concerned. “Well, you did pass out right after arriving.”</p><p>“I, passed out?” questions Sara.</p><p>“Mm-hm.” </p><p>Sara quickly tried to recall the last thing she remembered before waking up, and soon gasps upon remembering running towards her mom and dad, then a flash. Sara’s eyes quickly began watering and places her hands over her face, starting to cry.</p><p>“H-Hey! What’s wrong?” asks Reni, worried.</p><p>“My mom and dad…” replies Sara. “They didn’t, want to come with me…”</p><p>“Oh…” replies Reni, looking concerned. “I’m sorry to hear that.”</p><p>“I couldn’t even say goodbye to them.” states Sara, crying as she now moves her hands from her eyes and now trying to wipe the tears away.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” asks Reni.</p><p>“Can you bring my parents here?”</p><p>Reni smiles nervously, “Uh, no, sorry, heh…”</p><p>“Well…” starts Sara, sniffing a few times. “I guess there’s no reason to cry about it, I’m on a completely different planet now.”</p><p>“Yeah, you should look on the bright side.” replies Reni, smiling down at Sara. “You have a whole new life to experience!”</p><p>“Hehe…” giggles Sara, wiping her tears from her eyes, before looking to her left and right, seeing what appeared to be a bedroom, another bed to the left of the one she lay on, looking pass Reni, she saw what appeared to be a flat-panel TV mounted on the wall, above a couple dressers.</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>“Your at home.” answers Reni, “This is our room.”</p><p>“At home? But what about the party, or gathering thing?”</p><p>“Since you passed out after arriving, we took you home to get some rest, you’ve been out for about thirty minutes.”</p><p>“Oh, what time is it?”</p><p>“Around Five thirty.”</p><p>Sara then groans, “It was nine something at night on earth, I’m going to have to readjust to the time here.”</p><p>“Heh, it won’t take long, trust me, after two days, I was fine.”</p><p>“So, Ginger’s probably still at the gathering thing huh?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Ginger? Who’s that?” </p><p>“Um, well, that was her earth name, I only heard her other name a few times…” replies Sara, trying to think of Ginger’s name.</p><p>“Oh!” gasps Reni, “You must mean Lila.”</p><p>“Yeah! That’s it! That’s her name.” states Sara, smiling.</p><p>“Lila’s at home, next door.”</p><p>“Next door!? Ginger-I mean, Lila lives just next door from here!?”</p><p>“Yep.” replies Reni smiling. “That’s why she was your Retriever.”</p><p>Sara smiles at Reni’s reply and a blush began to appear on her cheeks, which didn’t go unnoticed by Reni, who grins.</p><p>“Why are you blushing, hmmm? You like her or something?”</p><p>“I-I, u-uh…” stutters out Sara, blushing brighter.</p><p>“Hehe, so you DO like her!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Sara simply blushes in response and smiles, looking away, but she soon felt something beginning to lightly tap her crotch, looking down, she saw what was obviously, Reni’s lengthened cervix stretched out and it was the thing that was tapping her, and Sara realized it was that, that she felt on her cheek after waking up.</p><p>“Your cervix…” states Sara.</p><p>“Huh?” questions Reni, before looking down her body to see her cervix. “Oh, is that bothering you?”</p><p>“No, not really… but, it doesn’t burn being exposed like that?”</p><p>“Nope, not one bit, It sucked when it did back on earth, I couldn’t wait to come here.” states Reni cheerfully. “I use it a lot for stuff I’m probably not supposed too.”</p><p>“Heh, like a third arm?”</p><p>“Yeah! Exactly! It’s Sooooo useful!”</p><p>“Hehehe, can you move for a sec? I want to push mine out and finally feel no burning.”</p><p>“Sure.” replies Reni, moving crawling backwards a little and sitting up on her legs, while her cervix was positioned in front of her for a moment before nearing it to her lips and licking the tip, moaning a little.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sara reaches to the waistband of her skirt and panties and pulls them down, revealing her hairless labia, causing Reni to comment, “Heh, you still don’t have any hair down there.”</p><p>“So? I like it smooth.” replies Sara, before tossing her skirt and panties off the right side of the bed, then lifting her knees and spreading her legs.</p><p>“So I guess you like being flat-chested too huh?” teases Reni, Though she saw Sara frown at her and she quickly adds, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”</p><p>“How old are you anyway?” asks Sara.</p><p>“Fourteen and a half.”</p><p>“You’re the same age as me! I don’t need to call you my older sister.” states Sara.</p><p>“Hello! I said fourteen and a HALF!”</p><p>“Whatever…” comments Sara, before her labia parted and her cervix emerged and soon joins Reni’s in length, before Sara sat up, smiling. “Wow, it really doesn’t burn anymore.”</p><p>“Awesome huh?” replies Reni, smiling, before sendng her cervix to wrap around Sara’s, causing them both to moan, though Sara did so more loudly, from both the surprise of the action and the sensation of her cervix being grasps by something that wasn’t her hands and their honey mixing together from their two members joining.</p><p>“Y-yeah…”</p><p>“Hey, you didn’t answer my question from before, what’s your name?” asks Reni.</p><p>‘U-Um… Sar-uh, S-Sakura.” replies Sakura.</p><p>“Sakura huh? That’s a pretty name, You don’t mind if I call you Sa-chan, do you?”</p><p>“N-no…” replies Sakura, beginning to tremble from Reni’s cervix stroking hers. “B-By the way, I have two more questions.”</p><p>“OK, shoot.”</p><p>“Ginger-ah, I mean, Lila, said these things had a… n-name, what is it, and… is their something burning-Nngh, I-in here? Since I’ve woken up, I’ve been smelling something that’s making me horny.”</p><p>“Yeah, it has a name, but it’s a stupid one, so I just call mine a tentacle, that’s what it looks like to me. And to answer your second question, no, nothings burning, that’s just the way the air here smells, don’t worry though, after a day, you won’t even notice it.”</p><p>“Oh, well, if our tentacles had a name, I’d still like to know it.”</p><p>“It’s called a Cerick.” states Reni.</p><p>“A Cerick?”</p><p>“Told you it’s a stupid name, I just think it sounds like someone didn’t know what to call it and just combined the words Cervix and Dick.”</p><p>“Hehehe, now that you mention it, Cerick does sound like someone put those words together.”</p><p>Shortly after Sakura’s comment, Reni dislodges their Cerick’s and leans towards Sakura, smiling.</p><p>“Since we’re all worked up now though, how about we, ‘relax’.” states Reni, soon looming over Sakura again, moving her Cerick to the right of Sakura’s neck, caressing her skin, with a moan from Reni, before she lowers her head to kiss Sakura on the lips.</p><p>For the moment, although nervous about doing this with her sister, Sakura quickly gave in, closing her eyes and returning the kiss, pressing her own Cerick to the middle of Reni’s chest, between the valley of her small breasts and rubbing up and down the area, moaning into the kiss from the pleasure of rubbing her Cerick on something.</p><p>The moment soon passes though and the thought of Lila enters Sakura’s mind and she quickly lifts her hands up to Reni’s head and pushes her off.</p><p>“Wait a sec!”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” asks Reni.</p><p>“I need to go tell Lila that I’m better now.”</p><p>“Heh, that can wait.” states Reni, before grabbing Sakura’s hands from her face, pinning them to the bed and sending her lips down…</p><p>- Thirty minutes later -</p><p>Still on the comfy bed, Sakura lay sprawled out on her back, now completely nude like Reni laying snuggled up to her, sleeping. The two covered in their sticky honey, Sakura breathing quickly and her Cerick, lay limply between her legs, no longer in the harmful earths atmosphere, it no longer retracted back up inside her once spent, Sakura would need to do it herself, and currently, she lacked the energy to.</p><p>“Wow…” breathes Sakura, before turning her head to the left, looking to Reni’s sleeping face. “It’s like, she drained all the energy from me… I can barely keep my eye’s open…” she adds, closing her eyes. “I still need to go see Lila though…”</p><p>Visiting Lila though would have to wait, as shortly after Sakura closes her eyes, she drifted off to sleep along with Reni sleeping against her.</p><p>-</p><p>Coming to again, Sakura opens her eyes groggily and notices the lights of the room had been turned off, she and Reni where now covered in a bed cover.</p><p>Pulling the cover from her body, Sakura made her way out of bed, leaving Reni sleeping. Sakura didn’t get too far though as her feet trips on something, causing her to gasp as she fell to the floor, luckily catching her fall with her hands, looking back in the darkness and feeling that tale-tale sensation between her legs, Sakura realized her Cerick was still expose, pulling the rest of the organ from the bed, Sakura retracted it back inside of herself before getting to her feet.</p><p>Looking back to the bed, she saw that Reni was still sleeping. Scanning the floor near her feet, Sakura spots her panties and skirt and puts them on, then walks around the bed and find her shirt on the floor, then puts that on and heads for the door.</p><p>Opening it, and walking into the lit hallway, Sakura wandered down the hall aimlessly, soon finding a downward staircase, placing her hand on the railing, she heads down.</p><p>Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sakura walks into what was apparently the living room, what looks to be a turned on Tv mounted on the wall and a set of couches in front of it. Though, a woman was sitting in one of the couches, she had long blonde hair, braided into a pony-tail, wearing a light blue shirt and jeans.</p><p>“Oh! Your awake!” quickly states the woman, spotting Sakura, and standing.</p><p>“Hi.” greets Sakura, lifting her left hand up to her eyes and rubbing them as she yawns. “I’m guessing you’re my new mom.”</p><p>“Yes, I am.” replies the woman, walking to Sakura and leading her into the living room and sitting on one of the couches. “It looked like Reni tired you out pretty good, so I just covered you two up.”</p><p>“What time is it?” asks Sakura.</p><p>“Almost eight.”</p><p>“Can I go say hi to Lila?”</p><p>“Sure, She’s looking forward to seeing how your doing, as a matter of fact, she came by about ten minutes ago asking for you, I told her your were still sleeping. But, before you go, you might want to wash those juices out of your hair and your face.”</p><p>At her mom’s comment about washing her hair and face of her and Reni’s honey, Sakura’s cheeks went bright red, lifting her hands up to her hair, she felt it stiff and pointed.</p><p>“Ah! I must look like a mess!” gasps Sakura, quickly standing and staring to rush out of the room, but stopping and looking around quickly before turning to her mom, “Um, where’s the bathroom?”</p><p>“Heh, it’s near the stairs.” replies Sakura’s mom, smiling.</p><p>- Fifteen minutes later -</p><p>Walking outside, with her mom, Sakura shocked at the sight, Like Lila had said, it did look similar to where she lived on earth, houses lining the streets, trees, a beautiful night sky, street lamps, cars, but then, Sakura notices something that wasn’t similar, small planes or, more specifically, flying cars overhead.</p><p>“Whoa! You guys have flying cars here!” gasps Sakura.</p><p>“Hehe, we have plenty of other things here too.” comments Sakura’s mom.</p><p>As Sakura admired the sights around her, the two head to the house to their left and walks to the door and rings the doorbell. Shortly after, the door opens and Sakura saw the familiar face of Lila, dressed in her usual, long shirt and ‘assumed’ panties combo, smiling at the sight of Sakura.</p><p>“Sara! Your awake!” cheers Lila, wrapping her arms around Sakura.</p><p>“Hehe, It’s nice to see you too Lila, and the name is Sakura now.” replies Sakura, returning the hug.</p><p>“Heh, ok, Sakura.” states Lila, before releasing Sakura.</p><p>“And why didn’t you tell me I had a sister?” asks Sakura.</p><p>“Hehe, I wanted it to be a surprise.”</p><p>“It was a pretty good one too.”</p><p>Shortly after Sakura’s comment, she leans in and kisses Lila, on the lips, surprising her as her eyes went wide, quickly blushing, before closing her eyes, and lifting her right hand up to Sakura’s cheek and returning the kiss, before Sakura pulls back briefly, smiling.</p><p>“I love you, Lila.”</p><p>“I love you too, Sakura.”</p><p>THE END</p><p>Days later, Sakura was allowed a temporary visit to earth, to see her mom and dad there and properly say good-bye, but, with a little urging from Sakura, they finally change their minds and agree to come back with Sara…</p><p>AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>